Voces - Encore!
by Brownie BB
Summary: Enamorarse conlleva muchas cosas, pero mas que nada necesita que los involucrados en cuestión se animen a dar los pasos correctos (quizas incorrectos también).Un fanfic inspirado en la banda de Vocaloid VanaN'Ice.(Originalmente posteado en Amor-Yaoi)
1. Tentación

Se levantó temprano para entrenar y eso fue todo lo que hizo en el día. Al rededor de las 10 pm entro a ducharse y tardó aproximadamente 45 minutos por los cuidados especiales que le daba a su larga cabellera violeta. Gakupo se ejercitaba más que nada por costumbre, después de tantos años siguiendo las costumbres de su padre Gackt no era fácil eliminar eso de su sistema, además lo ayudaba a distenderse.  
Mientras se vestía escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, por lo cual se puso una remera para dormir de forma rápida y acomodo su lacia y mojada cortina de pelo, que aún estaba despeinada, para poder atender a quien haya llamado.

-¡Heyy!- Kaito pronunció alegrado, sosteniendo un recipiente de telgopor en sus manos- Estoy organizando una noche de videojuegos, más que nada de terror y me preguntaba si te gustaría unirtenos-

-Hola Kaito, y suena divertido, pero para ser honesto estoy bastante cansado y necesito levantarme temprano para ir al estudio mañana...lo siento- contestó Kamui muy educadamente

-Oh...está bien ¿otro día quizás?- dijo el azulado llevandose una cuchara llena de helado a la boca y mirando un poco detrás de la persona en frente de él- ¿Aún tienes cajas sin desempacar? Puedo ayudarte si quieres...-ofreció

-Oh...no, esta bien, son solo cosas decorativas, muchas gracias de todos modos, Kaito-

-No hay problema...bueno, me voy así puedes descansar y oh, relájate, no hace falta que seas tan estructurado-

Gakupo rio un poco y agradeció a Kaito por la invitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa tocador que había heredado de su madre para buscar un cepillo. Quizás era extraño que tenga uno de esos muebles pero le recordaba a su hogar y la cantidad de veces que su madre lo sentaba frente al espejo para arreglarlo. Dividió el pelo a la mitad para poder desenredarlo con más facilidad, mirando su reflejo detenidamente mientras lo hacía. Un nuevo llamado a su puerta lo exaltó y exhaló fuerte antes de levantarse a ver quién era.

-¿¡Len!?-

-Hola Gakupo- dijo el joven algo desanimado

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el mayor, puesto que eran 11:22pm, lo cual lo llevó a suponer que probablemente el chico ya tendría que estar dormido para entonces

-Uhm...bueno...me preguntaba si podría...si no es de mucha molestia claro...-

-¿Si?- Preguntó el veinteañero con curiosidad ya que el rubio parecía algo nervioso

-Si podría dormir aquí...- Len miraba sus pies y sentía vergüenza absoluta

Esa pregunta tomó a Kamui por sorpresa y no comprendía realmente el porqué, pero dejarlo una vez no hería a nadie y para ser sincero, el adolescente parecía que iba a derretirse por la ansiedad.

-Claro, adelante, Len- pronunció calmado

-Siento molestarte, en verdad...me apena mucho venir a esta hora por esto...-

-¡Ey! tranquilo- dijo Gakupo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del joven

-Lo siento.- Len respiró profundamente -Desde que las chicas se fueron de gira no pude dormir bien solo en mi habitación, así que estuve quedándome con Piko pero me asusta cuando habla dormido. Kaito nunca fue una opción, además de que siempre lleva gente a su cuarto para hablar hasta quién sabe qué horas y con el resto no tengo tanta confianza...-

Kamui sonrió.

-Entiendo. Bueno, usa mi cama, iré a buscar un futón-

-Oh no, yo dormiré en el fu-

-No no, esta bien, eres mi invitado- dijo el mayor sonriente

Len decidió no discutir mas aunque se sintiese culpable por dejar que Gakupo duerma en el piso. Al ver al otro salir de la habitación, se abrió paso entre las frazadas y sábanas, tapándose hasta el cuello, dejando salir un resoplo para desestresarse.

La habitación de Gakupo era una de las grandes, ya que al ser uno de los mayores de la mansión se daba por entendido la necesidad de espacio y privacidad. Probablemente tenía un baño espacioso y lo mejor del lugar era la gran ventana que se podía abrir para salir a un pequeño balcón. Lastima que estaban en invierno.  
Kamui entró de nuevo con el futón y unas frazadas extra para él. Tiró todo en el piso y acomodó todo justo a la izquierda de su cama, tomó una de las almohadas que Len no estaba usando y la dejó caer en donde él iba a dormir.

-Muchas gracias Gaku...¿puedo decirte así?-

-No hay problema y si tu quieres...- A decir verdad le parecía tierno y gracioso que eligiese "Gaku" como apodo* -¿Estás cómodo?-

-¡Sip!-

-Ok- dijo Gakupo dirigiéndose hacia el interruptor para apagar la luz -Que descanses Len-

-Gracias, tu igual Gaku-

Sus respiraciones eran lo único que se oía en la habitación. El joven Kagamine parecía relajado en la cama a comparación del dueño de esta. No comprendía la razón por la cual el sueño lo abandonó tan pronto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y no se quería molestar en pensarlo, así que dejó su mente en blanco y clavó sus ojos en el techo, luego bajó su mirada hacia donde estaba Len y sonrió. Era extraño ver al rubio tan calmado en contraste a su naturaleza hiperactiva que vió en los últimos dos meses que estuvo viviendo allí. Lo que también era raro fue verlo con el pelo suelto, nunca lo había visto de ese modo y era bastante tierno ver como le llegaba a los hombros, apenas más largo que el de su hermana y con ondas por usarlo atado constantemente. Aquella era una imagen tan linda que le arrancó un suspiro y una sonrisa al mayor. Gakupo decidió darse vuelta sobre sí mismo y darle la espalda al joven así poder detener tantos pensamientos de una vez y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

-

Len abrió los ojos luego de haber dormitado un rato, se levantó levemente y miró en dirección a Kamui quien parecía haber entrado en un sueño profundo. Se sentó y abrazó sus piernas pensando en qué estará haciendo su hermana. Probablemente ella estaría en algún hotel luego de haber dado el segundo concierto de la gira, descansando, completamente opuesto a lo que él hacía. Giró su vista hacia Gakupo de nuevo y pensó la posibilidad de deslizarse en el futón con el otro y probablemente lo despertaria/molestaría, pero el sentimiento de soledad lo estaba inquietando cada vez más. Se acercó al borde de la cama y decidió que era mejor preguntar primero.

-Psst...Gaku...Ey...-

No recibía respuesta alguna. Se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló junto al samurai, haciendo una entrada para poder acostarse junto a él. "En la mañana daré alguna excusa estilo 'me levanté al baño y me acosté aquí por accidente' o algo así" pensó. Al taparse trató de moverse lo menos posible hasta que su brazo derecho lo traicionó y empujó levemente al otro siendo lo suficiente para arrancarlo de sus sueños. Gakupo se dió vuelta y miró al chico a los ojos, quién instantáneamente se enrojeció de la vergüenza.

-P-Perdón, intente des-pertarte y p-preguntarte s- balbuceaba el rubio

-Está bien...siento no haberte escuchado.- dijo Kamui con la voz grave por haber estado dormido, lo cual envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de Len -Movámonos a la cama entonces- sugirió

El adolescente asintió y se puso de pie, dando tan solo un paso para llegar a la cama en donde estuvo. Gakupo lo siguió con su almohada en las manos y se acostó con el chico, quién lo seguía con la mirada. Estaban frente a frente y mientras Gaku volvía a dormir con facilidad, el joven Kagamine lo observaba. Había quedado confundido por el shock que le provocó oír la voz de Kamui en ese estado. Este último sintió la insistente mirada del chico sobre él y abrió lentamente los ojos para tratar de encontrar el porqué de las acciones de Len. Intercambiaron miradas en silencio. El rubio mantenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas, esta vez por la situación de tensión en la que se encontraban. El veinteañero por otro lado estaba sosteniendo el aire inintencionalmente, sintiendo como lentamente se cautivaba más por Len, sonriéndole de la forma más dulce posible. Llevó una mano a la cara del joven y le acarició suavemente una mejilla, de los pómulos a su mentón. Kagamine se relajó al tacto y sonrió también. Al sentir la mano del otro abandonar su piel, se acercó a él y posó su cabeza sobre su pecho, acción a la cual Gakupo correspondió con un abrazo y un beso en la frente para indicarle al chico que tenían que dormir.

Ambos sonreían ¿Porqué? Muchas razones, como vergüenza, liberar tensión y quizás...algo más, algo que claramente ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo de pensar en ese momento.


	2. Vestido

Gakupo fue el primero en despertarse y quitó sus brazos de alrededor de Len lentamente para no despertarlo. Fue extraño dormir con el chico de esa forma.  
El joven Kagamine seguía soñando pacíficamente, con su respiración pausada y sus manos en forma de puño, cerca de su boca, casi como un bebé.  
El samurái se giró sobre su lugar, quedando boca arriba para mirar el techo y tener una pequeña meditación antes de levantarse. "¿Porqué hice eso?" fue lo primero que pensó al recordar la forma en que acarició al joven juntó a él la noche anterior y empezó a reír de la vergüenza, tapándose los ojos con una mano y la otra en su abdomen.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Gaku?- cuestionó Len adormilado

-Oh, sólo recordé un chiste...puedes volver a dormir, yo tengo que levantarme-

-Hmm, no creo, tengo hambre-

Kamui se levantó de la cama y antes que nada, dedicó un tiempo a levantar el futón del piso y doblar las frazadas y sábanas que había traído suponiendo que dormiría ahí, sin saber que sus planes iban a cambiar durante la noche. Kagamine se dirigió directo al baño, lo que le dió tiempo al mayor a elegir la ropa que usaría ese día mientras esperaba su turno. Agarró lo más simple que cualquier hombre de 20 años dirigiéndose a una especie de junta "ejecutiva" con productores de música usaría. Tenía que verse presentable pero tampoco tanto, y lo suficientemente cómodo como para tocar la canción en el piano para exponerla, lo que lo dejaba con la conclusión de que una camisa blanca con jeans negros era la mejor opción. Aprovechando que el joven se estaba tomando su tiempo en el baño, se vistió y cepilló su cabellera, en ese momento algo ondulada por haberse dormido cuando aún estaba húmeda.

Cuando Len salió del baño, este se encontró con Gakupo arreglando su ropa. El mayor se veía muy bien tenía que admitir, incluso si sólo era una vestimenta simple. Bueno, Kamui era apuesto por naturaleza, quizás por sus genes, quién sabe, pero nadie en el planeta (salvo por Luka...ugh) se atrevería a negar el encanto natural que el samurai tenía.

-Y...¿Dónde es el desfile?- dijo el joven con un tono divertido

Gakupo aguantó la risa, llevando sus manos a sus caderas y mirando al piso. ¿Acaso fue un cumplido? Wow.

-¿Y quién fue tu estilista?-

Ay que estúpido.

-Ah, la almohada hace un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?- contestó el rubio sarcásticamente

-Siéntate, te ayudaré con eso en un momento-

Len se dirigió a la silla en frente al tocador y vió al mayor entrar al baño. El chico resopló como si su alma necesitara un escape temporal de su cuerpo después de lo sucedido. Decirle eso a Gakupo fue el impulso de idiotez más grande que su mente podía recordar en ese momento y probablemente lo sería por un tiempo. De todos modos, ver la reacción del mayor hizo que ese momento extraño valiese la pena.

El sonido de la puerta arrancó a Len de sus pensamientos y lo hizo respingar en el lugar. Kamui camino hacia él, posó sus manos en sus hombros sin decir una palabra y lo giró para que el chico pueda verse en el espejo mientras él arreglaba ese descontrol rubio. Lo desenredó lentamente para no tirar de él y lo ató con una de sus gomitas de pelo.

-Listo ¿Vamos por el desayuno?-

Len asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a través del espejo."Gracias" pensó decirle, pero el nudo que se formó en su garganta de la nada se lo impidió.

Gakupo tomó un abrigo de gabardina azul oscuro y zapatos para ponerse antes de salir de la mansión. Una vez en la cocina, el mayor se hizo una taza de café, lo bebió rápidamente y con un despido general abandonó el lugar. Len por su parte no sabía que prepararse, y pensó en una solución.

-¡KAITOOOOOOO!-

-¡Deja de gritar rubio endemoniado!- dijo el otro acercándose a él

-Tengo hambre- dijo el joven con un tono aniñado

-Oooh, entonces hay que preparar un buen desayuno para que tengamos mucha energía. HOY ES EL DÍA- contestó con emoción

Len lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

-Hoy empiezan los diseños de los trajes para el video, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Pero...¿no era mañana?-

-Mmm no, es hoy y llamaron para confirmar nuestra asistencia. Suerte que ayer Gakupo me dijo que no iba a estar hoy-

Len asintió inconscientemente llevandose una tostada a la boca, esperando a que su chocolate caliente esté listo. Tenía la mente parcialmente preocupada en cómo quería que el traje fuese pero por alguna razón sus pensamientos se desviaban a la vestimenta simple de Gakupo. Había algo en él esa mañana que lo inquietaba más de lo común.

* * *

Luego de hablar un rato con los productores de cosas triviales, Gakupo se sentó en el piano de la gran sala acustizada para tocar la porción de canción que tenía escrita hasta ese momento. Necesitaba la opinión de ellos para seguir adelante con la escritura e ideas para posibles arreglos, etc.  
Para la sorpresa de los espectadores, la melodía era dulce y calma, completamente contrastante a lo que VanaN'Ice venía haciendo como banda hasta ahora. No estaban en contra, pero ciertamente no era lo que esperaban. Estaban algo acostumbrados al drama, desesperación y pasión que demostraron al terminar de grabar el primer disco, y al estar en el medio del proceso del realizado de las imágenes/videos de este, aún no estaban muy preocupados por algo nuevo.

Gakupo por su parte tocaba la canción con la memoria muscular que desarrolló después de haber ensayado la canción varias veces unos días atrás, pensando en qué tipo de letra podría ponerle. Sus ojos se desviaron por un segundo a sus pies, observando sus zapatos y no pudo evitar recordar lo que Len le dijo esa mañana, lo que le provocó una risa incontrolable, sin dejar de tocar, lo cual dejó a la gente en la sala algo desorientada.

* * *

Entraron a la oficina donde iban a pasar la mañana platicando sobre los diseños que querían usar para los videos y fotos de la banda. Cada uno iba a estar hablando con al menos tres personas, sobre formas, texturas, medidas, colores...bueno, no tanto de colores ya que era casi seguro que el negro iba a predominar por la estética, pero quizá sí en los detalles.  
Kaito hablaba sobre cómo quería que sea inspirado en el estilo "Ouji", con un pequeño sombrero y moños. Dejaba fluir sus ideas de forma tan rápida que las pobres diseñadoras no alcanzaban a anotar todo o siquiera hacer un pequeño bosquejo de lo que el azulado tenía en mente.

-Que no sea negro, mejor gris con detalles en azul, obviamente...¿ya les dije del sombrero?-

Len por su parte estaba de pie, siendo medido por una chica y los otros dos le hablaban para inspirar al chico, pero ninguna idea parecía convencerlo. Vió que uno de los diseñadores había comenzado a dibujar algo vagamente y se veía algo parecido a lo que Kaito gritaba del otro lado de la habitación, sólo que más oscuro e inocente.

-¿Que tal un vestido? Gótico, con varias capas...es decir, es algo común entre las bandas de Visual Kei...- dijo la chica que lo medía

La habitación quedó en un silencio absoluto y el chico atónito. Usar vestido no era un concepto nuevo para él pero no estaba seguro si quisiese hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Te molestaría dibujarlo rápido?- pregunto Kagamine curioso

Los ojos de la diseñadora se llenaron de determinación y con su cuaderno y lápiz en mano, hizo un boceto con las ideas básicas que tenía en mente. Ella sabía que le faltaba más pero tenía miedo de agregar mas cosas.

-Podríamos agregar cosas para hacerlo ver más...rebelde si quieres-

Len no sabía qué decir, y no porque las ideas sean malas, sino porque no estaba seguro que quería. Podía tomar la ruta segura y usar algo similar a los diseños de Kaito y Gakupo, o podía tratar usar un vestido que quizás no lo hiciese sentir tan cómodo.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una versión de prueba de nuestras ideas para que puedas verlos y luego decides?- dijo uno de los diseñadores tomando notas

-No quiero molestarlos con eso...-

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, diciéndole que no era una molestia y que probablemente era la mejor opción si estaba tan indeciso. Mejor ver una versión real que un dibujo.

Con ese acuerdo entre los cuatro, Len se abrigó y espero a que Kaito termine de ser medido para dejar el lugar e ir por el almuerzo.

* * *

Eran las 5 y un poco más de la tarde. La mansión estaba muy tranquila y todo debido a la ausencia de las chicas quienes estaban de gira.

Kaito estaba en una reposera en el patio, de las que estaban en la zona de la piscina, tragando helado, cosa que estuvo haciendo mucho más seguido que de costumbre. Es decir, Kaito es muy conocido por gustarle el helado y todo, pero por alguna razón, en esos días estaba comiendo más de la cantidad usual y probablemente eso tendría que alarmar a los otros en la casa.

El resto de los Vocaloids que vivían en la mansión estaban en sus habitaciones o quizás en alguna sala de juegos.

El joven Kagamine decidió dirigirse al patio junto a Kaito con su celular y una vez junto al otro se dejó caer en el pasto, suspirando profundamente y finalmente escribiendo un mensaje para su hermana.

-Woooow, ok, ¿Por qué el stress?¿Sigues pensando en lo de temprano?-

-Algo así- dijo con la vista en el cielo, esperando a que su celular vibre con una respuesta de su hermana- Y tú...¿comiendo helado aquí afuera con este frío?-

-Dice el chico acostado en el pasto congelado-

Uuuuuuhhh. Touché.

-Bueno si, pero...¿No crees que ya es un poco demasiado?-

-Nop. Estuve muy antojado de helado últimamente y aquí afuera está calmado-

Len miró al azulado y asintió.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea lo de los diseños?- dijo el rubio luego de un corto silencio

-¿El vestido te preocupa o que sean tres diseños diferentes?-

-Creo que me preocupa más el vestido...- aceptó -¿Podrías no decirle nada a nadie de un posible vestido?-

-Ok, ¡pero con una condición!- dijo Kaito, muy animado de la nada

Él se acercó al chico y le susurró al oído, como si alguien fuese a escuchar a los únicos que estaban en el jardín.

-ERES UN MALDITO DESQUICIADO Y PERVERTIDO-

Kaito comenzó a reír fuerte y sin control. Sabía que Len se escandalizaría por eso pero no le importó.

Mientras El rubio le gritaba que estaba loco, que el helado no parecía estar enfriando y más cosas, se pudo oír la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Kaito se asomó y tan pronto vió a Gakupo salió corriendo con el recipiente de helado en sus manos.

-¡Eeeyyyyy! te lo perdiste todo-

-¿Ah sí?- contestó Kamui, soltándose el pelo

-Siii, osea mi traje ya está bastante ideado y todo, pero Len no pudo decidir nada y le van a hacer 3 y un-

-SI ES VERDAD, no me pude decidir- dijo el rubio dándole una puñetazo en el brazo apenas llegó a su lado, recordandole que no tenía que decir nada

-Oh, suena divertido...vas a tener que probarte tres trajes diferentes entonces- opinó Gakupo sonriente

-Si-

-Oh ¡oh!- exclamó Kaito enterrando su cuchara en el helado -Prueba esto- llevándola a la boca del más grande de los tres -Es uva-  
Kaito deslizó la cuchara por los labios de Kamui inconscientemente lamiéndose los propios.

Len podía jurar que el ambiente se tornó incómodamente sexual muy rápido hasta que "Gaku" rompió el silencio exclamando "¡Es verdad!". Aunque ese rompimiento de ambiente fue en vano cuando los tres siguieron la conversación sobre la canción y/o la estética de los trajes, sentados en la mesa del comedor, mientras Shion seguía llevando cucharas llenas de helado de uva a la boca de Kamui. Por cada cucharada que llegaba a esos labios Len sentía cada vez más la necesidad de irse, no solo por la situación extraña entre los dos en frente suyo, sino que también por las cosquillas extrañas que sentía cada vez que veía a Gakupo lamerse los labios y sonreír.

-Si no les molesta, voy a mi habitación- dijo como excusa para irse

Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kaito y le dijo "que no se te olvide", a lo cual el otro le respondió "A ti tampoco" con una risa maliciosa. Len gruñó en protesta y se fue a su habitación haciendo pisotones. Maldito pervertido, asqueroso de...AH.

Al entrar a su habitación dio un portazo y la pateó, se quitó la remera y la tiró al piso, caminando en dirección al baño. Llenó la bañera con agua tibia y se sumergió completamente en ella. Maldito Kaito. Maldito Gakupo también. Kamui estuvo atormentando sus pensamientos todo el día y encima se atrevía a...comer...helado...de esa forma. ¿Pero qué carajo con sus reacciones? Len emergió del agua para tomar aire y dejó salir un quejido agudo lleno de frustración.

* * *

Se dejó caer en la cama ya sin una gota de energía restante en su cuerpo. "¿Crees que puedes hacerla algo más romántica?". Los productores tuvieron esa idea extraña y a ser sincero con sigo mismo, la canción si era bastante romántica y no intencionalmente. ¿Pero cómo hacerla aún MÁS que eso? Además tenía que terminar la letra que empezó y no estaba seguro si la dirección que le estaba dando era la mejor pero...qué más da. De tanto pensamiento nunca se dió cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido dejando la puerta de su habitación abierta y el velador como única fuente luz, lo cual a Len le pareció extraño al entrar.

Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Gakupo y se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, viendo como éste respiraba suavemente. Con el recuerdo de aquella caricia que recibió de él la noche anterior, el chico llevó sus manos cerca de las mejillas de Kamui y lo acarició con dedos temblorosos. El mayor no se movió ni despertó y eso impulsó a Len a acariciarlo de nuevo, con menos ligereza y deslizando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Gaku al final. Este sólo se movió un poco, frunciendo el ceño levemente y relajándose de nuevo.

-Eres lindo...- susurró el joven luego de soltar una risita suave

Llevó sus mimos al cuello del otro, pasando su mano suavemente por el cuello de la camisa pensando si lograría deshacer un botón sin que Gaku se despertara. Mordió sus labios y con sus dedos ya trabajando en desabotonar la prenda con mucho cuidado, pensó "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" y una vez su objetivo estaba cumplido, posó su mano sobre su piel. Esta vez Kamui abrió los ojos y posó su mano derecha sobre la de Len, quien conectó su mirada a la del mayor y sintió los nervios subir por su cuerpo.

-No te oí entrar-

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo despertarte- excusó el joven -Quería saber si podía quedarme aquí de nuevo-

-Claro, acuéstate, voy a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo- respondió Kamui

Y así hizo. Se tapó con las frazadas y esperó. Cuando Gakupo volvió a la cama, ambos se miraron y se acostaron frente a frente. Ninguno apartaba los ojos del otro y los sonrojos no tardaron en aparecer. Sin darse cuenta sus caras se iban acercando de a poco, hasta que sus frentes se juntaron. Gakupo cerró sus ojos y entrelazó su mano con la de Len, quien aceptó el gesto y cerró sus ojos copiando al mayor. Ambos quedaron de esa forma, sintiendo la respiración del otro. Kagamine rió y refregó su nariz con la del mayor como en especie de "beso esquimal". Kamui también rió y abrazó al chico.

-A dormir- le dijo, posando un suave beso en la frente del chico

Y luego de unos suspiros de parte de los dos, durmieron juntos otra vez pero esta vez con sentimientos nuevos para cada uno.


	3. Florecer

_Sintió unas manos recorrer su cuerpo y unos labios posarse sobre su cuello. Un suave quejido escapó de sus labios inintencionalmente, entrelazando sus manos con la del otro para alentarlo a seguir con los estímulos que le estaba dando. Cuando sintió que el otro se separó de él, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a los orbes azules que lo observaban con lujuria._

 _-Gaku- el chico pronunció_

 _El mayor sonrió y se acercó a él, posando un beso que profundizó en segundos, mordiendo los labios de Len y utilizando su lengua. El joven respondía apasionadamente a las acciones de Kamui y con su voz trataba de comunicarle cuanto le gustaba lo que sentía, con pequeños gemidos y respiración agitada. Sus manos recorrían a los lados del cuerpo del otro, de abajo hacia arriba, hasta enredar sus dedos en la larga cabellera de Gakupo._

 _El mayor rió de satisfacción sabiendo que el chico estaba disfrutandolo y besó su cuello, lo lamió y deslizó sus manos lascivamente sobre el pijama de Kagamine con intenciones de quitárselo salvajemente, sin importar si este se rompía. Len tampoco quería permanecer vestido por más tiempo y tomó los bordes de su remera tirándolo hacia arriba. Al ver que el otro se relamía los labios observando, el adolescente cambió sus posiciones, acostando al mayor y el trepando encima de él, quitándole la remera e inclinándose para besar su pecho como Kamui había hecho con él momentos atrás. El chico sintió las manos del otro aferrándose a la cama y eso lo excitaba más aún. Lentamente besó desde pecho hasta por debajo del ombligo, topándose con el pantalón de Gakupo. Len levantó su mirada y al ver que el veinteañero lo contemplaba desafiante, no pudo resistir deslizar las prendas hacia abajo, desnudando la erección de Kamui. Este exhaló fuerte y observó detenidamente a Kagamine, hasta que sintió la lengua del chico deslizarse a lo largo de su pene y momentos después apreciar el calor de sus labios envolverse en él._

 _-¡Ah! Mmm...así-_

 _El joven sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza y al oír la voz del mayor, su excitación incrementó, chupando el miembro con más deseo, tomándolo lo más profundo que podía._

 _Siguió haciéndolo por un rato, hasta que la mano sobre su cabeza lo tiró hacia arriba para ser besado apasionadamente de nuevo, mientras era desvestido por el otro. Gakupo lo empujó hacia la cama con desesperación, agarrando las piernas de Kagamine, haciendo que las abra para poder seguir con sus acciones._

 _Len sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y no quería detenerse, quería más._

 _Kamui peinó su pelo hacia atrás con una mano y con un movimiento suave penetró al joven, haciendo que ambos exhalaran de placer. El mayor se movía lentamente sujetando las piernas del chico, quien dejaba salir quejidos suaves de sus labios._

 _-Gaku...más ¡Quiero más!- dijo Len sin ninguna vergüenza_

 _Gakupo besó la pierna que tenía más cerca y llevó sus manos hacia las caderas del chico, acelerando sus embestidas. Kagamine sin controlar sus gemidos, rodeó al mayor con sus piernas y lo abrazó fuertemente, pegando sus cuerpos. "Así Gaku ¡Sí!...Ah AH ¡MÁS!" Decía Len sumergido en un éxtasis que no había experimentado jamás. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del mayor, sintiendo como los brazos lo apretaban fuerte y sus caderas chocando desenfrenadamente._

 _-Gaku ¡ah! mmm...voy a...ah ¡AH!, me voy a...oh mi d- ah ¡AH!, ME V-_

Len abrió los ojos exaltado, inhaló profundamente y eyectó su cuerpo hacia arriba. Se sentó en la cama y vió como el adulto junto a él hizo la misma acción con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Una pesadilla?- preguntó

-E-estoy bien...y eso creo- mintió descaradamente

Gakupo abrazó al menor tiernamente y le dió unas palmadas en la espalda mientras Len recuperaba el aliento. El aroma del mayor no ayudaba a calmar la excitación que aún tenía por el sueño, así que el chico se separó del abrazo y pidió permiso para pasar al baño. Al cerrar la puerta se miró al espejo confundido. Sin encontrar explicación a lo que había sucedido, se tapó la cara con las manos y se maldijo por todo. Abrió la canilla de agua fría y se mojó el rostro para calmar el calor, sintiendo el sudor en el resto de su cuerpo y una incómoda erección que,esperaba quizás, Gakupo no haya notado en lo oscuro de la habitación.

¿Por qué tener un sueño así con la persona que estaba durmiendo a su lado? ¿Era una venganza de su subconsciente por haberse pasado de la raya con él antes de ir a dormir? Ay mierda. Aunque no podía decir que se sentía arrepentido de haber desabrochado la camisa de Kamui.

Al sentirse un poco más calmo, salió del baño y vió a Gakupo sentado sobre la cama esperando por él.

-¿Mejor?-

-Sí, mucho mejor. Siento haberte despertado Gaku...- su mente volvió rápidamente a su sueño, exactamente a los momentos donde pronunciaba su nombre de esa forma -...po-

-No te preocupes, ya casi son las 6 y tengo que prepararme para ir al estudio de diseño para que empiecen con mi traje- contó el mayor con entusiasmo -Puedes acostarte de nuevo si quieres-

Len asintió y volvió a la gran cama, observando a Gakupo caminar de un lado a otro mientras se preparaba. Todo marchaba normal, cepillarse el cabello, lavarse la cara,los dientes o elegir la ropa hasta que el mayor comenzó a cambiarse, ahí fue cuando el chico pudo sentir su corazón latir a kilómetros por hora. Apenas estaba recuperado del sueño y ya estaba viendo a Kamui quitándose la remera para reemplazarla por una camisa. Por suerte solo vió su espalda, pero su cuerpo le decía que esa imagen era más que suficiente. Al momento de cambiarse los pantalones fue cuando su cerebro estalló. Giró su cabeza de inmediato evitando mirar cuando era lo que más quería y volteó de nuevo cuando supuso que el otro ya estaba listo.

Otra vez Gakupo vestido de forma simple pero tan...atractivo. Len no entendía cómo él podía verse tan bien con algo tan normal como una camisa y jeans pero ciertamente no quería que este dejase de usarlo.

-¿Es mucho?- preguntó el mayor

-P-para nada, te ves muy bien...de verdad-

Kamui sonrió y se acercó al chico. Lo inclinó suavemente para que se acueste adecuadamente y lo arropó con las frazadas como si el joven fuese incapaz de hacerlo solo. Le acarició una mejilla delicadamente y dijo "Descansa" con una voz calma y casi seductora. Kagamine pasó saliva, mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que tan claramente recuerda haber visto en sus sueños.

Otra vez ambos se encontraron en la misma situación, sosteniendo sus miradas sin ser capaces de quebrar la conexión de sus ojos, observando los detalles de sus rostros y sonriendo al darse cuenta de todo.

-Es hora de irme-

-Si. Que te vaya bien Gaku...po-

-Gracias Len. Que descanses-

Kamui apagó las luces y cerró la puerta suavemente para evitar hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para poder desayunar. Antes de llegar pudo ver a Kaito acurrucado en el sillón del Living con la televisión prendida, viendo alguna película. Se acercó a donde estaba y se dio cuenta de la cansada expresión de este.

-¿Dormiste algo siquiera?-

-Un par de horas, luego me desperte y no pude volver a dormirme-

-¿Desayunaste o algo?-

-Nnnnnnnnop-

Gakupo resopló con preocupación y decidió arrastrar al otro junto a él. Preparó algo para los dos y le habló de cómo debería prestar atención a cuánto come y qué, que trate de hacer ejercicio para cansarse y poder dormir, etc.

-Si si mamá, ya entendí-

Kamui rió y le pidió que lo considerara.

Luego de haber terminado, dejaron todo para lavar, lo cual Kaito se tendría que encargar. Gakupo le sugirió que intente dormir de nuevo y que también salga a caminar más tarde. Shion lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo despidió para luego dirigirse a la cocina a lavar las cosas.

* * *

Camino al estudio de diseño, Gakupo no pudo evitar pensar en lo que escuchó desde las 4:30 am aproximadamente.

Primero sintió movimientos en la cama y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a Len dormido con una expresión rara, moviéndose un poco. Observó como llevaba una mano a su boca y la otra se aferraba fuertemente a las frazadas. 'Quizás esté soñando profundamente' pensó y dirigió sus ojos hacia el techo. Oyó un suspiro de parte del chico y pudo sentir su cuerpo relajarse. Kamui se giró sobre sí mismo y miró al joven frente a él. Kagamine le parecía lindo, en una forma tierna, claro, o quizás era lo más fácil de pensar de él después de tanto tiempo mostrando su lado 'moe'.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al oír al otro murmurar y ver su cuerpo moverse lentamente, sobretodo su cintura y caderas. "Mmhhh mphhh ah" es todo lo que podía entender por lo bajo que eran los sonidos. Se acercó para tratar de escuchar si decía algo claro y sólo oyó más murmullos y su respiración agitándose. Notó que la cara del joven estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y sus brazos ahora a sus lados, agarrando con fuerza la ropa de cama. Un agudo y suave "¡Ah!" hizo que un frío se dispare por su cuerpo. El adolescente arqueaba su espalda ligeramente y movía su cuerpo de manera muy sugestiva para Gakupo, despertando un calor dentro de él. "Mmmss ahh shhi" balbuceaba Len entre jadeos, moviéndose cada vez más. Kamui estaba hipnotizado con tal show erótico, el cual erizaba su piel y lo hacía perder la razón lentamente. El joven mordía sus labios y respiraba bruscamente, gimiendo bajo y agudo por momentos o dejando salir profundos sonidos de satisfacción, acompañando todo con más movimientos sensuales. El mayor no podía quitar sus ojos de encima del otro, deslizando sus dedos sobre el elástico de sus pantalones para dormir, considerando de una forma desquiciada, deshacerse de su calentura mientras el chico soñaba de esa forma, pero no era ese tipo de persona así que cerró sus manos en forma de puños en su lugar. Cada segundo al lado de Len era un delirio en ese momento. Sentía un altibajo de temperaturas en su cuerpo, tenía sed pero al mismo tiempo su boca se hacía agua y su autocontrol perdiéndose de a poco. Por suerte el chico despertó porque no creía en su sanidad si todo continuaba por más tiempo, considerando que eran 5:56 am.

Iba a ser difícil continuar el día con tal frustración sexual acumulada.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de alguien corriendo en el pasillo y la fuerte risa de Kaito. Refregó sus ojos y salió de la habitación para saber porque el alboroto.

-¡Ven aquí!- gritó Kiyoteru desde una punta del pasillo

-¡Na-ah! Atrápame- dijo Shion entre risas

Kaito ya estaba en sus andadas, lo que era divertido mientras no fuese él la víctima. Él llevaba los anteojos del otro puestos y unas hojas que probablemente eran del otro también.

-Dale sus cosas y acompáñame a la cocina-

El azulado hizo una protesta y se acercó a Hiyama. Una vez frente a él, devolvió los objetos, lo pellizcó y salió corriendo con una risa histérica. Len rió apenandose que Kiyoteru haya sido el juguete de Kaito.

Al llegar a la cocina, el otro estaba preparando todo para hacerle un chocolate caliente al joven, este lo detuvo y le pidió té en su lugar. Shion miró al chico con una expresión de asombro y puso a calentar el agua.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que te pedí?-

-Oh dios, me levante hace poco...piedad-

-Pero guardé el secreto, fui bueno, ¡de verdad!-

Len resopló y le contestó que sí, aunque se arrepentía un poco teniendo en cuenta que estaban en invierno y podría poner en riesgo su salud. Su voz más que nada.

Una vez las infusiones listas, Kaito se sentó a su lado y suspiró, apoyando un codo en la mesa y reposando su cara en su mano.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio

-No lo sé realmente, me estuve sintiendo algo raro últimamente-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-En el sentido de estar comiendo mucho helado, durmiendo poco, mirando películas que nunca hubiese visto normalmente y escuchando música vieja...-

Kagamine se sintió algo preocupado por el tono frío de la voz de Kaito al decir esas palabras. Era extraño pensar que él pudiese estar triste cuando era una de las personas más energéticas que conocía (y eso que él también lo era) y un bromista de primera.

Len iba a pasar el dia con Kaito, incluso si eso significaba ser víctima de sus bromas durante horas.

* * *

Salió del estudio de diseño para ir al de música a arreglar cosas del primer disco de VanaN'Ice, y planear la filmación del video para "Paranoid Doll". Si bien era una canción solista, arreglaron con los productores que los tres, Kaito, Len y él deberían hacerlo para poder mostrar sus diferentes voces y personalidades.

La canción, escenografía, imagen y diseños estaban listos, solo tenía que hablar con el director sobre qué tipo de tomas hacer y cómo incorporar diferentes elementos, cosa que pensó que no iba a tomarle mucho tiempo, pero terminó caminando por todo el set durante horas hablando con el señor, intercambiando diferentes ideas y las posiciones de las cámaras, etc.

Salió del lugar cerca de las 6:12 pm y llegó a la mansión casi a las 7. Pudo oír a Len y Kaito hablando fuerte en el jardín, así que caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio para observar qué hacían.

-¡Cumple con el trato demonio! ¡Quítate la ropa!-

-¡TE MALDIGO POR HACERME ACEPTAR ESTO!

-Acepto tu maldición, ahora, ¡AL AGUA!-

Len se quitó la bata de baño que lo cubría y se acercó al borde de la piscina. Kaito contenía la risa y lo incitaba aún más a tirarse al agua helada. "Si me enfermo serás mi sirviente hasta que mejore" le dijo el joven y Shion movió sus manos expresando un 'como quieras'. Kagamine dió unos pasos hacia atrás para luego tirarse al agua.

-AHHH ¡Está más que helada! Mierda-

-¡Wiii! Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito- dijo Kaito riendo

-Y tu cuida tus pies-

Len agarró al otro por los tobillos y lo hizo caer al agua.

-AAAHH ¡Esto no era parte del trato!-

Los dos reían y se salpicaban agua. El azulado se quitó la remera y pantalones, quedando en ropa interior para estar similar al rubio quién lo acompañaba.

Gakupo rió al ver todo y giró en dirección a la cocina para tomar un té rápido antes de la cena, ya que se había saltado la merienda. Una vez listo, volvió al living para observar a los chicos desde el sillón a través de la puerta de vidrio. Ellos seguían gritando y riendo a carcajadas, jugando con el agua. Media taza de té después, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, los chillidos de los jóvenes afuera le causaron una gran carcajada a Gakupo y no podía detenerse puesto que Kaito vistió a Len con la bata de nuevo y lo alzó en sus brazos, corriendo por todo el jardín.

Sabiendo que ambos entrarían a la casa de nuevo chorreando, preparó unos toallones los cuales calentó dejándolos en una silla cerca de la chimenea y se sentó a terminar su bebida.

-Frío frío frío ahh- repetía Len acercándose a la puerta del jardín con Kaito detrás de él

Kamui se acercó a ellos con los toallones en sus manos, entregándole una a Shion y sujetando la otra para envolver a Kagamine. El rubio se dió vuelta y dejó caer la bata a sus pies, olvidando que estaba completamente desnudo debajo de ella. Gakupo pasó saliva y envolvió al chico rápidamente para que no se enfríe, luego se paró en frente de Kaito para ayudarle a secarse el pelo. Este dejó que el otro lo refriegue un poco para luego abrazarlo.

-No es justo, estas calentito- dijo frotando su cara contra el pecho del otro

Kamui rió y devolvió el abrazo, posando un leve beso sobre los cabellos azules del chico.

Len sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y sin contenerse un "yo también quiero" escapó de sus labios. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sentía la necesidad de ser enterrado vivo justo allí. Gakupo en cambio sintió que era injusto no darle un poco de atención al más joven de los tres, así que se aproximó al rubio, le dió un beso en la frente y lo rodeó con sus brazos, levantandolo en el aire y girando en el lugar.

-Será mejor que vayan ambos a darse un baño tibio y ponerse ropa o van a enfermarse-

-Qué sería de nosotros sin tus cuidados Gaku-chu-

Tanto Len como Gakupo miraron a Kaito con una expresión de confusión por el 'chu'. Los dos subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose a sus cuartos para dichosas duchas.  
Luego hicieron la cena para todos en la casa, comieron, limpiaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para sus merecidos descansos.

Dormir en la habitación de Kamui ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, sobretodo por lo acogedora que era y lo amable que el apenas adulto era, incluso a pesar de ese incomodo momento temprano.

Y así cayeron en una pequeña rutina, yendo a dormir juntos, acercándose entre sueños para sentir el calor del otro, despidiendo a Gakupo temprano a la mañana, pasar el tiempo con Kaito, ya sea en la sala de ensayo de la casa o jugando, recibir a Kamui en la tarde y pasar el resto del día los 3 juntos hasta volver a la cama.

Esa rutina siguió por cuatro días más, haciendo la mañana del quinto día algo especial. Ojos verdes se cruzaron con unos azules, conectándose tiernamente, apenas despiertos de esos dulces sueños que compartieron. Sus frentes se pegaron con el acercamiento de sus rostros, la unión de sus miradas se cortó con el lento cerrar de sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, rodeados de mariposas y estrellas imaginarias. Sus bocas no se tocaban pero lo deseaban tanto, sus respiraciones chocando en la piel del otro, abrazándose.

Dieron un último respiro y...


	4. Conexión

Ojos verdes se cruzaron con unos azules, conectándose tiernamente, apenas despiertos de esos dulces sueños que compartieron. Sus frentes se pegaron con el acercamiento de sus rostros, la unión de sus miradas se cortó con el lento cerrar de sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, rodeados de mariposas y estrellas imaginarias. Sus bocas no se tocaban pero lo deseaban tanto, sus respiraciones chocando en la piel del otro, abrazándose.

Dieron un último respiro y cuando ambos sintieron el cosquilloso roce del otro fue cuando también se oyeron unos gritos y ruidos bruscos en el piso inferior de la casa. Ambos se exaltaron, separándose del mágico momento, con sus mejillas rojas y corazones acelerados.

-¡LEN! ¿Dónde estás?- llamó una voz familiar

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cama y bajaron las escaleras para ver si lo que suponían era realidad. Las chicas habían vuelto del tour y era bastante temprano en la mañana. Todas se veian algo cansadas por el viaje pero al mismo tiempo estaban tan contentas de estar en casa de vuelta.

-¡Hermanito!- exclamó la rubia desde el sillón

-Rin, oh por el amor a todo, al fin- respondió Len dejándose envolver por unos brazos familiares una vez sentado junto a su gemela.

-Ha...siempre tan dramáticos ustedes dos- acotó una joven desde un costado

-Awww, Luka sigue enojada. Es porque no te gritaron y aplaudieron tanto ¿no?- dijo Miku simpaticamente

Esas palabras hicieron que Megurine frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos.

-Len, tu cara esta roja ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la hermana del mencionado

-¡Estoy bien! Puede ser por haber bajado las escaleras corriendo-

La joven Kagamine sonrió y le pidió a su hermano que la ayude con sus maletas, sobretodo porque quería contarle todo lo que hizo durante el viaje y mostrarle las cosas que compró para los dos.

-¿Te ayudo con eso Luka?- preguntó Gakupo

La voz del joven hizo que Len sintiera un nudo en su garganta de la nada. Trataba de no pensar en la incómoda (aunque interesante) situación en la que se encontró minutos antes de bajar a la planta baja. No podía recordar cómo llegaron a esa situación, pero no podía olvidar como Kamui parecía estar conteniendo la respiración cuando él se acercó a sus labios, o como el mayor estaba dispuesto a llegar al límite a pesar de la timidez de ambos. No pregunten porque, pero el chico se sentía decepcionado de cierta forma por no haber llegado a...besarlo. AH.

-¡LEN!-

-¿Eh? ¿qué?-

-¿Vas a subir o no?-

-Ah, oh, si...perdón-

Los gemelos se dirigieron a su habitación la cual estaba perfectamente ordenada por el poco uso que ésta tuvo durante esa semana y media en la cual su hermana no estuvo. Ella ojeó toda la habitación rápidamente y al notar el extraño buen estado del lugar, volteó hacia su hermano para confirmar haberlo visto en pijama. Al prender la luz, preguntó porque estaba todo tan limpio y fue cuando el otro Kagamine entró todo brutalmente y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-¡La vas a romper tonto!-

-Perdón, perdón pero es que...aaaahhh estos días fueron un poco...extraños para mí-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lo confieso, no pude dormir solo. Primero fui a dormir con Piko una noche pero casi salgo loco de allí por cómo él se reía y hablaba dormido, incluso se sentó en la cama a mirar la pared. La noche siguiente consideré ir con Kaito pero justo él planeó una noche de juegos en su habitación y la verdad no tenía ánimos de ir por lo mal que había dormido la noche anterior y como había oído que Gakupo no iba a ir pensé que quizás podía quedarme con él y...-

Len detuvo su discurso frenético y se tiró de un salto a su cama, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

-¡No me dejes con la mitad de la historia!-

-La primera noche, él no había entendido que yo me refería a dormir junto a él en la misma cama y se tomó el trabajo de llevar un futón para él. Me dió mucha vergüenza pero intenté acostarme con él sin que se diese cuenta y...lo desperté-

-Ay que tonto- dijo la rubia riendo

-No entiendo como no se incomodó con eso pero él sugirió movernos a su cama y...oh dios, me hizo unos mimos para que pueda dormir y nos abrazamos-

-Aww, Gakupo es muy tierno, me alegra que hayas podido dormir con él. Olvide que te cuesta estar solo en habitaciones de noche, ¡lo siento!- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba junto a él - Una vez él me dió masajes y me hizo distintos peinados, fue divertido-

-¿De verdad? awww. De todos modos eso no termina ahí, es decir, pasé todas las noches con él y por eso aquí está todo como lo dejaste la última vez- Rin lo miró con asombro y abrazó una almohada lista para seguir escuchando la historia - Luego de esa noche, la siguiente fue un poco parecida, salvo por la parte en donde lo vi dormido y lo acaricie hasta que despertó-

-Qué tramposo, hacerlo cuando duerme-

-Si, si, trampa es lo que me hizo mi inconsciente luego de todo eso. Me da vergüenza contarte esto pero...- suspiró y pensó 'es mi gemela, puede saberlo' - después de todo lo tierno, abrazos y bla bla...creo que pensé mucho en cómo desabroché su camisa-

-¿Le desabrochaste la camisa? ¡¿Por qué te saltas esas partes?!-

-Bueno, bueno, está bien...cuando lo acaricie no fueron caricias muy inocentes, y quise saber si podía lograr deshacer algunos botones sin que se despertara-

-Eres un pervertido-

-Bueno, probablemente lo sea después del sueño que tuve...-

Rin miró a Len tratando de descifrar de qué estaba hablando su hermano hasta que éste habló por sí mismo de nuevo.

-Esa noche yo...tuve un sueño...extraño con Gakupo...-

-¿A qué te refieres con extraño? Pueden ser muchas cosas-

-Bueno...AY QUE MAS DA...tuveunsueñoeroticoconél- expresó Len rapidamente

-¡OH POR- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Shhh, ¡baja la voz!-

Rin reía histéricamente mientras Len enterraba su cabeza en su almohada de nuevo. Cuando la rubia pudo apaciguar su risa fue cuando su hermano pudo seguir con las historias, incluso la parte donde fue obligado a saltar a la piscina congelada desnudo y también la parte de su beso frustrado.

-Si que te divertiste. Espero que hayas hecho tu tarea de las vacaciones-

-¿Tarea?-

-Si bobo, el Lunes volvemos a clases ¿lo olvidaste?-

-Ay carajo...-

* * *

Al acercarse a las salas de ensayo en el subsuelo de la mansión, pudo oír que una estaba en uso y era la voz de Kaito la que salía de dicha habitación.

Su voz parecía dudar de las palabras que pronunciaba y tocaba el piano lentamente.

Gakupo tocó la puerta y luego la abrió cuidadosamente por lo pesada que era a causa de todo el material para acustizar la habitación.

-Hola- dijo Kamui animadamente

Kaito no se esperaba la visita de nadie lo cual lo asustó. Quiso esconder todo lo que estaba haciendo pero terminó tirando todas las hojas al piso. Gakupo las juntó tratando de no ver nada de lo escrito en ellas y se las dió a un Kaito un poco (muy) estresado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó

-No lo sé...no quiero mentir diciendo que si. Perdona si esto parece rudo pero, quisiera estar solo-

Kamui le sonrió y le dijo 'claro'. Salió de la sala algo inquietado y caminó silenciosamente hacia otra sala. Se sentó en el piano y tocó algo simple para calentar las manos y las cuerdas vocales. Kaito abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró abruptamente, caminando en dirección a Gakupo, abrazándolo fuertemente y reposando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Lo siento, no quería ser malo-

Gakupo le devolvió el abrazo con toda la ternura que pudo y contestó:

-No eres malo, pero me tienes algo preocupado-

-Perdón, ni yo entiendo que me sucede-

-Shh, Está bien ¿Quieres quedarte a escuchar?-

Los ojos de Shion se llenaron de luz y asintió energéticamente puesto que le gustaba mucho escuchar a Kamui tocar y cantar, aunque siempre le gustaba más escuchar a otro que a sí mismo.

* * *

-Ahhh, matemática del demonio, la odio-

-Pero lo haces bien- contestó la rubia ordenando las prendas que desempacaba de a poco

-No me importa, sigo odiándolas-

* * *

Luego de dos horas, ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala de ensayo. Kaito parecía más animado que antes, cosa que alegraba a Gakupo.

-Voy a ver una película ¿Quieres venir?-

-¿Qué tipo de película?-

-No te rías, pero una romántica-

-No sabía que te gustaban esas-

-Yo tampoco pero es lo que estuve viendo últimamente-

Kamui rió y le dijo que prefería ir a descansar un rato puesto que planeaba entrenar más tarde.

Al separarse, el mayor se dirigió a la cocina en busca de alguna fruta para comer. Una vez allí, vió a Miku sentada en la mesa leyendo una revista y Len esperando que el agua hirviera. Revisó la heladera un poco nervioso y decidió agarrar un par de ciruelas. Se acercó al lavaplatos para enjuagarlas y miró al chico que estaba a su derecha. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y apartaron sus miradas en signo de vergüenza, indicando que ninguno de los dos había olvidado lo de esa mañana. Gakupo se acercó al joven y le pidió que le pase un plato chico para poder llevar las frutas. Len agarró el más cercano a él y se lo entregó tímidamente, rozando los dedos del mayor. Ambos estaban sonrojados así que Kamui se retiró de la cocina con las ciruelas hacia el living.

Entre tanta dulzura y tontera, ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Miku, quién vió toda la escena desde afuera y pudo sentir una tensión extraña entre los chicos. Ella decidió levantarse del lugar en donde estaba y seguir silenciosamente a Kamui. Cuando lo vió sentarse cerca de los ventanales que daban al patio y suspirar, ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Gakupo la miró con sorpresa pero no pronunció ninguna palabra.

-Vaya, suspirando y todo sonrojado ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?-

Gakupo se llevó una mano a la cara algo asustado lo que provocó una carcajada a la chica.

-Te mentí, no estás sonrojado pero ese suspiro si que fue especial-

-¿Eh?-

-No lo sé, quizá tu me puedas contar al respecto- dijo Hatsune haciéndose la tonta

-En verdad estoy confundido, no entiendo de qué estás hablando-

-¡No puedes mentirme! Lo vi todo-

-¿Todo...qué?-

-¿En verdad no lo sabes?-

-¡En verdad!-

-Ay pobrecito- dijo la diva dándole palmadas suaves en la cabeza al joven en frente suyo.

Gakupo seguía confundido pero tenía miedo de preguntar.

-Supongo que hay que dejar que todo siga su curso...quizás es muy pronto como para sacar conclusiones pero cuando lo veo nunca me equivoco-

Kamui sintió escalofríos correr por su espalda. Era como escuchar a su madre, sólo le faltaba escuchar un sermón de Gackt y era como estar de nuevo en la casa de sus padres.  
Len caminó fuera de la cocina con una gran taza de al parecer café, giró su cabeza levemente y miró a Gakupo a los ojos. Por segunda vez ambos sonrieron y miraron hacia otro lado tímidamente.

Miku tenía ganas de gritar lo más agudo que su rango vocal le permitiese pero sólo susurró 'awww'.

* * *

Len estuvo todo el fin de semana haciendo las tareas que no hizo en esos días. Insultaba sin parar por haberse olvidado de tal cosa y tomaba café, no para mantenerse despierto, sino porque simplemente tenía buen sabor. Su notebook lo acompañaba a todos lados, para poder buscar información y escuchar música para mantenerlo concentrado en su trabajo. Cuando los otros Vocaloids pasaban a su lado y lo veían con los auriculares puestos, sabían bien que no tenían que distraerlo, pero a veces era necesario gritarle para poder decirle algo, por ejemplo, llamarlo para la cena.  
Durante la tarde del domingo, mientras escribía un texto para historia, una canción (*) que desconocía completamente apareció en la playlist. Era un piano suave y una voz que le parecía conocida, pero no podía descifrar de quién era, así que miró la pantalla para leer el nombre de la canción y se sorprendió mucho cuando leyó el nombre de "Kamui Gakupo" en el título. La curiosidad lo invadió y decidió buscar información, encontrándose que la canción tenía 5 años ya, es decir, estaba escuchando la voz de Gakupo en sus 15. Len sintió un cosquilleo correr por su cuerpo y no podía evitar sonreír a tal descubrimiento. Cuando halló un video de Kamui tocando la canción en vivo en la secundaria sintió que su corazón iba a explotar. Se acurrucó en su esquina, puso el video en pantalla completa y no pestañeó ni un segundo.  
Gakupo estaba sentado con un piano eléctrico en frente suyo, lo acompañaban dos chicos que tocaban la batería y la guitarra, y una chica que estaba parada en el fondo que al parecer hacía coros. Kamui tenía el uniforme del colegio, su cabello estaba corto y su cara se veía aniñada como el resto de su cuerpo. La melodía era relajante y su voz suave, probablemente por lo vergonzoso que es tocar en frente de todo un colegio, pero aún así la canción no perdía su encanto. Él no quitaba sus ojos del piano salvo por leves momentos en donde cerraba sus ojos cuando cantaba el estribillo, y su flequillo, que llegaba a su mentón, se balanceaba hermosamente con cada movimiento de su cabeza. Cuando la canción terminó, los cuatro se acercaron al frente del escenario y reverenciaron hacia el público, quienes aplaudían y gritaban.  
Len rió y puso la versión de la playlist en repetición, leyendo los comentarios del video. Luego de un rato, volvió a su tarea con la canción reproduciéndose una y otra vez, arrancandole sonrisas y suspiros al chico.

* * *

El Lunes a la mañana, habiendo dormido poco y nada, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar con su hermana y Miku. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con ambas chicas sentadas en la mesa y Kamui con una bandeja en sus manos caminando hacia ellas. Los tres le desearon buenos días al chico y lo invitaron a sentarse a desayunar.

-No sabía que ibas a desayunar con nosotros Gaku...po-

-Yo le pedí que me ayude con mi cabello- contestó Hatsune

Kamui asintió y se acercó a la chica con un cepillo, partiendo su cabellera en dos secciones y peinandolo lentamente mientras ella tomaba su café con leche. Le hizo dos coletas muy prolijas y le acomodó el flequillo para que todo esté acorde. Cuando terminó con Miku, Rin pidió su turno. No tuvo que hacer mucho ya que la rubia tenía el cabello por los hombros y lo usaba suelto casi siempre. Una vez listo con la chica miró a Len quien aún estaba despeinado y con timidez le preguntó si quería ser peinado también. El chico llevó sus ojos a su tasa casi vacía y afirmó con la cabeza. Gakupo llevó sus manos al cabello rubio y pacientemente comenzó a desenredarlo. Del otro lado de la mesa, Miku y Rin se miraban como si se estuviesen hablando con la mente y aguantaban la risa.

Una vez listos los tres, el mayor los acompañó a la puerta. Abrazó a Hatsune, luego a la niña Kagamine y cuando Kamui giró hacia el niño Kagamine, todo se detuvo. Ambos se miraron con incomodidad, pronunciando 'uhmm' mientras miraban el piso o sus manos. Las chicas se hacían las que no estaban prestando atención pero realmente querían empujarlos para que dejen con las babosadas. Finalmente Gakupo extendió sus brazos y se abrazaron ligeramente. El veinteañero les deseo un buen día y cerró la puerta.

Unos metros después, las chicas estallaron de risa. Miku se dejó caer al piso y Rin se apoyó contra un poste de luz. Len no entendía porque todo eso pero se contagió y empezó a reírse de ellas.

* * *

A la salida del colegio, Kaito estaba esperándolo en la puerta con un taxi.

-¡Rápido Len! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-

-Al estudio de filmación, Gakupo graba su video hoy y quería ir a verlo-

Kagamine no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que Kaito y su hermana lo metieron al taxi en segundos. Rin se despidió y le dijo que volvería con Miku caminando.

Shion parecía emocionado por llegar al estudio, tanto que movió las piernas de arriba hacia abajo durante todo el camino.

-¿Que video es?- preguntó el chico

-El de su canción solista, Paranoid Doll ¿recuerdas?-

-Oh...si-

Kaito rió un poco y empezó a tararear la melodía de dicha canción. Len juntó sus manos y miró hacia la ventana sintiéndose culpable de no haber prestado tanta atención a las canciones solistas.

Al llegar, Kaito le pagó al taxista y tomó la mano de Len para correr hacia el estudio de grabación. Todo estaba repleto de gente y en el fondo de todo el caos, estaba la escenografía que era una especie de pileta de lona negra con agua que probablemente llegaba a los tobillos, iluminación blanca, azul y roja estaba preparada y las cámaras estaban puestas de tal forma que apuntaban directo al agua. Gakupo no estaba por ningún lado, pero más de una persona allí hablaba de él. Unos minutos después, el nombrado apareció rodeado de chicas que lo estaban arreglando y asegurándose que todo esté en orden.

Kamui le sonreía a todos y era muy educado como siempre, se saludo con el director y hablaron unos minutos de cómo iban a hacer todo.

-Malditas sean esas camisas y jeans negros- susurró Kagamine

Shion rió.

El director alzó la voz y le indicó a la gente que tomen sus posiciones. Gakupo por su parte se acostó en el agua mientras las encargadas de su imagen se aseguraban que su larga cabellera violeta se vea bonita. Al grito de 'acción' la música comenzó y Kaito se emocionó, agitando al joven en el proceso. Ellos podían ver como iba el grabado desde las pantallas del costado donde los editores controlaban los encuadres y distintos detalles. Después de unas cuantas tomas, uno de los que controlaban desde el costado se acercó al director, quién llamó a Gakupo. Hablaban algo bajo, y le mostraba al joven como iban las tomas.

Kaito se alejó por un segundo para agarrar un vaso de jugo de una mesa que estaba cerca y volvió al lado de Len de inmediato.

-¿Quieres?-

-No, estoy bien, gracias-

Vieron a Kamui mordiéndose los labios mientras tres personas le mostraban distintas cosas. No podían oír lo que decían pero era muy obvio que estaban tratando de convencerlo de algo. Gakupo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con ellos y caminó cerca de la pileta de nuevo. Una chica se acercó a él y le ofreció una toalla, la cual agarró y uso para secar sus manos. Se la devolvió y con un suspiro profundo y un movimiento rápido, rompió todos los botones de su camisa y se la quitó, dandosela a la chica. Len inhaló audiblemente y Kaito se atragantó con el jugo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el más chico al otro

-No- respondió tosiendo sin parar -¿Tú sabías que él tiene...ese cuerpo?- agregó tratando de recuperarse

Len volteó hacia Gaku y le contestó 'No' totalmente abrumado por el definido cuerpo que el samurái escondía debajo de sus ropas. Las gotas de agua sobre su piel se deslizaban lentamente por su abdomen hasta el borde de su pantalón de forma casi pornográfica y mierda que todo el mundo se volvió casi religioso en ese momento.

Kaito, él y todo el personal estaban casi sin aliento, hasta que Shion decidió romper el silencio con algo estúpido, simplemente porque vió la vergüenza que a Kamui le estaba agarrando.

-¡Oh si, woohoo!- gritó

El veinteañero rió y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Anda, dile algo para que se relaje- le susurró Kaito al rubio

Len trató de pensar algo rápido y cuando vió al mayor acostarse en el agua de nuevo, el chico le chifló como un típico pervertido haría. Pareció ser efectivo porque Kamui comenzó a reír como toda la gente. Kaito trataba de contener su carcajada y se abanicaba con las manos, Kagamine comenzó a reír tanto que le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos.

Mientras grababan, los dos compañeros del mayor trataban no hacer ningún ruido, pero cada vez que hacían una pausa para arreglarle el pelo u otros detalles, ambos le gritaban obscenidades y se reían como tontos.

-Mmm siii, así- vociferó Kaito

-Uff, ¡hazme tuyo!- agregó Len riendo desquiciadamente con el otro

Gakupo no iba a dejar que sólo ellos se divirtieran, así que juntó agua con su mano izquierda y se la tiró sensualmente por el pecho, lamiendo un dedo de su otra mano y por último le guiñó a la cámara sabiendo que los otros dos lo miraban desde la pantalla. Se oyeron chillidos desesperados de parte de los otros dos y eso le agradó al veinteañero.

-Creo que me robó el alma con eso- dijo Shion llevándose una mano al pecho de la impresión

-¿Robar el alma? Creo que me mató y resucitó- contestó Kagamine colorado

Luego de un rato, ambos vieron a la estrella en escena salir del agua, con el cabello pegado al cuerpo, completamente mojado, caminando lentamente hacia el camerino y soplando un beso hacia ellos en el camino. Todos se reían excepto el par de bobos que se atrevieron a jugar con fuego. Después de un corto tiempo en la habitación, Gakupo salió con pantalones secos y se sentó en frente de un espejo lleno de luces en donde dos chicas lo esperaban para arreglar su larga cabellera lo más rápido posible. Ambas trenzaron una mitad y luego las enrollaron en la cabeza del joven hombre, le pusieron una red para sujetar el pelo y por último una peluca de mas o menos el mismo largo de su cabello en negro.

-Oh por mi santa madre- susurró Len a Kaito, quien sentía casi lo mismo que el chico

Una vez el nuevo cabello listo, se puso unos lentes de contacto rojos y dejó que las chicas le retocaran el maquillaje.

-Ay ¿Por qué se ve tan bien con todo?- agregó el chico en un tono algo frustrado

Kaito asintió en silencio pero pudo notar un sentido escondido en las palabras de Kagamine.

Kamui volvió al agua y filmó unas cuantas tomas de nuevo. Al terminar con todo, la gente aplaudió y el joven le agradeció a todos por el gran trabajo. Se tomó un tiempo en el camerino de nuevo y salió completamente vestido, con unos jeans normales, una campera deportiva gris y una remera negra debajo. Su pelo aún estaba húmedo y ondulado a causa de las trenzas que usó. Se había quitado la mariposa de la cara pero conservó el delineado negro y rojo de sus ojos. Se juntó con Kaito y Len, quienes habían quedado drenados de tanto juego.

-¿Vamos a casa?-

Ambos afirmaron y camino a la salida Shion no pudo parar de hablar de lo genial que se veía todo y que no podía esperar a ver la versión final. Kagamine en cambio, estaba muy cansado como para decir algo pero sonreía notablemente. Se subieron a un taxi y durante el viaje el chico se durmió sobre el hombro de Gakupo, quien lo bajó y llevó a su cuarto en sus brazos una vez llegaron.

* * *

La canción que Len escucha se llama "Yume o Mita"  
/watch?v=zhdNSMMZvHE (sub español)


	5. Altibajos

Al despertar en su habitación con los recuerdos de haberse quedado dormido en el taxi, supo que la semana iba a ser rara.

Eran las 5 y algo de la mañana de Martes pero se sentía como un Jueves. Como era extremadamente temprano, decidió fijarse si necesitaba hacer alguna tarea. Nada. Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a su hermana, agarró su computadora y sus auriculares para escuchar la canción que había encontrado el otro día. No entendía que le fascinaba tanto de su descubrimiento y eso no lo detenía de escucharla una y otra vez, se sabía la letra y la recitaba mudamente en la oscuridad de su cuarto. 'Tendría que buscar mas canciones' pensaba el chico, aunque era obvio que más tarde el rubio olvidaría hacerlo y el círculo vicioso de la procrastinación volvería a empezar.

A las 5:47 am, Len no pudo aguantar más y entró al baño a comenzar el día.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta y entre sueños, su garganta se secó al extremo, haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar, provocando una tos incesante. Kamui despertó asustado y jadeante, podía sentir su garganta algo lastimada y rasposa de tanto toser, se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse la boca y tratar de mejorar su situación pero aún sentía molestia. El joven decidió bajar y servirse algún jugo de frutas o un té helado, cualquier cosa dulce que lo ayude a devolver la hidratación a su garganta. Al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con Kaito en la mesa, sentado con helado en frente suyo, la cuchara clavada en el medio de este y su cabeza sobre la mesa. Gakupo buscó algo rápido en la heladera y se acercó al otro chico quien parecía estar temblando. Tomó un sorbo del jugo de manzana, se sentó junto a Shion y apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del otro.

-Ey ¿Estas bien?-

-No tengo idea- respondió el joven levantando la mirada.

Los ojos de Kaito se veían algo irritados y tenía ojeras bastante oscuras por lo que el samurai pudo deducir que no durmió para nada.

-¿No tienes sueño?-

\- Si, pero no puedo dormirme. Me quedé leyendo y cuando me fijé la hora ya eran las 4-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-

-No-

Gakupo bebió más de su jugo, sintiendo un poco de dolor debajo de la mandíbula y aclaró su garganta suavemente.

-Son casi las 6 am ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu pieza?- preguntó Kamui preocupado

-No tienes que hacerlo-

-Pero quiero hacerlo...-

A esas palabras, el joven azul no tuvo forma de decirle que él no quería molestarlo con tal cosa.

Ambos pusieron las cosas que usaron en sus lugares y Kamui escoltó al otro joven hacia su cuarto observandolo cuidadosamente. Kaito se veía cansado pero no sólo física y mentalmente por falta de sueño, si no que también emocionalmente se lo notaba desanimado. Gakupo abrió la puerta de la habitación del otro chico y lo dejó pasar primero. Shion le pidió dejar las luces apagadas y que ya podía irse pero el mayor no podía dejar sus dudas inconclusas por más tiempo.

-Kaito, no quiero entrometerme en lo que no me importa pero...todo este tiempo...el helado, las películas, el aislamiento, juegos y más...¿Todos están conectados?-

La habitación cayó en un horrible silencio. Shion sonrió tristemente y dejó las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. El samurai comenzó a pronunciar "no no no lo siento" una y otra vez, acercándose lentamente al otro quién se dejó caer al piso, llevando sus manos a su cara para tratar de callar su desesperado llanto.

-Lo siento Gaku, lo siento-

-Shhh no te disculpes- respondió de la forma más delicada posible

Gakupo envolvió a Kaito en sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente, besó su frente y lo sostuvo mientras Shion desahogaba sus sentimientos. No quería preguntar nada más por miedo a tratarse de algo delicado así que lo levantó del piso y lo sentó en la cama, lo miró fijamente y limpió las lágrimas suavemente mientras más brotaban de los ojos del chico.

-Es extraño como...de la nada...comencé a sentirme melancólico- dijo Kaito entre sollozos -Suspiro mucho, quedo estúpido mirando el atardecer, miro y leo historias románticas, como cosas dulces y duermo poco...me estoy...volviendo loco-

Shion se llevó las manos a su cara de nuevo repitiendo "soy un estúpido" una y otra vez. Kamui por su parte las quitó y le pidió que deje de decir tales cosas de sí mismo, que no era así, abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Si necesitas llorar para sentirte mejor, me quedaré contigo-

-Quiero...dormir- le contestó Shion sin poder calmar su llanto

Gakupo sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba sentado para preparar la cama, limpió las mejillas de Kaito una vez más y haciendo lugar entre las cobijas lo acostó. El chico frente a él parecía haber dejado de llorar, aunque aún tuviese temblores por haber derramado sus sentimientos con tal desesperación. El mayor acarició el cabello del otro y peinaba el flequillo con ternura para que este pudiese encontrar más calma y poder dormir. Kaito lo observaba con ojos brillantes e irritados y se acurrucaba en su lugar el cual estaba cada vez más cálido.

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que pareces unos de esos príncipes azules que tanto aparecen en los cuentos?-

-¿Eh?- respondió Gaku con mucha confusión

-Me refiero al típico príncipe que rescata a la princesa, que es apuesto, habilidoso, encantador y romántico. De esos que todas las chicas fantasean en encontrar-

-No creo...haber recibido tal halago antes- pronunció aún más confundido

-Bueno, es que pareces arrancado de esas historias-

-Gracias, aunque no se de donde viene eso-

-Es que siempre le prestas atención a todo y todos, sabes hacer un montón de cosas, eres muy talentoso y nadie nunca podría decir que no eres apuesto. No salvarás princesas pero cuidas mucho de la gente que te rodea-

Gakupo rió y miró hacia abajo, sintiendo sus mejillas recibir una ligera elevación de temperatura.

-Hasta eres tierno- agregó Shion riendo un poco

-¡Kaito! ¡No es así!- contestó sonrojándose más

El joven que antes había llorado desconsoladamente ahora estaba riendo a carcajadas en su cama. Él no sabría decir qué hubiese sido de su día si no fuese por Kamui.

-¿Te podrías quedar conmigo o tienes un día ocupado?-

Gakupo lo miró como si estuviese tratando con un niño pequeño y aceptó la invitación de Kaito. Ambos se acostaron juntos, Shion apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor mientras recibía más caricias en el cabello. Estaba feliz de que alguien lo haya contenido y escuchado.

-Muchas gracias Gaku-

-No tienes porque agradecerme-

-Pero quiero hacerlo-

Gakupo sonrió.

* * *

Al bajar a desayunar se encontró con la diva del hogar peleando con una mitad de su cabello y su hermana detrás de él aún llevando sus medias en las manos. Los tres se prepararon algo de beber y comieron galletitas o tostadas.

-¿Cómo se te hizo eso?- preguntó la rubia

-Quedé dormida con el pelo mojado. La parte de arriba de tu uniforme esta chueca-

-¿De verd- ¡Len! ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Pensé que lo arreglarias luego-

Miku le dió un puñetazo a la mesa de frustración y siguió intentando desenredar el gran nudo.

-¿No le habías pedido ayuda a Gakupo?- preguntó Len curioso

-Le había pedido para ayer solamente, no voy a hacer que se despierte temprano todos los días solo por mi cabello-

El chico Kagamine hizo un ruido de entendimiento y llevó la taza a sus labios.

Un fuerte trueno sonó en ese entonces, asustando a los tres jóvenes.

-Ay no. Len, ve a buscar los paraguas, yo ayudo a Miku con su pelo-

El chico asintió y bebió lo que restaba de café en su taza rápidamente para ir en busca de los objetos que su hermana pidió. Al abrir el armario del living, comenzó a buscar los paraguas que pertenecían a cada uno, dirigiendo su mirada a uno negro con una etiqueta de una berenjena con cuatro patas. El joven rió energéticamente y tomó lo que necesitaba. Dejó los objetos en la entrada y subió a su habitación corriendo al recordar que dejó un cuaderno que necesitaba allí, y que bien que volvió porque había dejado su computadora encendida con la pantalla en un foro de fans de Gakupo hablando de canciones menos conocidas de él. La apagó y se retiró contento a esperar a que las chicas estuviesen listas para irse a otro día de clases.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, la semana se estaba terminando, llegando a la mañana del viernes bastante agotado por toda la tarea del día anterior. Len bajó a la cocina unos minutos después que su hermana y se encontró que Gakupo los acompañaba esta vez.

-Buenos días Len ¿Te preparo algo en especial?- le habló el hombre muy brillantemente

El rubio tartamudeó al verlo sonreír, probablemente por el cansancio, pidiendo una leche chocolatada fría. El mayor preparó todo y agregó unas tostadas junto al pedido del joven para luego darle una caricia en la cabeza y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Miku. Kamui aún estaba vestido con sus pijamas, una musculosa gris con unos pantalones sueltos azul oscuro y su cabello atado en una coleta baja, solo para quitarse el pelo de los ojos, probablemente. Mientras el veinteañero ayudaba a la diva, Len no despegaba sus ojos de Gakupo. La musculosa que llevaba puesta revelaba los fuertes brazos de este y estaba bastante pegada al cuerpo por lo que delineaba el pecho y abdominales muy bien. El joven Kagamine bebía su desayuno con desesperación por encontrar algo con que distraerse pero los recuerdos del día de grabación lo invadieron, generando un cortocircuito mental en él, atragantándose por olvidar cómo beber. Tosió al sentirse ahogado y parte de lo que tenía en la boca se fue a la camisa del colegio. Rin hizo un sonido de disgusto, Miku se rió a carcajadas y Gakupo, preocupado, se acercó al chico para ayudarlo.

-Tranquilo, levanta los brazos y tose con fuerza- aconsejó Kamui, dándole pequeños golpes en la parte baja de la espalda

Len hizo como le indicó y luego de unos segundos pudo calmar su sofoco.

Gakupo, con unas servilletas en su mano, comenzó a secar todo lo que el joven había enchastrado, incluyendo su camisa y sus labios.

En el proceso de limpiar la boca del chico, ambos cruzaron sus miradas y se vieron detenidamente. El joven se sonrojó notablemente pero esto no hizo que sus ojos abandonaran la conexión que tenía con los orbes azules de Kamui. El mayor, en una especie de movimiento nervioso, cambiaba el enfoque de sus ojos de los ojos verdes de Kagamine a sus suaves labios y viceversa, perdiendo noción de lo que estaba haciendo. Ambos recordaron en un instante lo que había pasado aproximadamente una semana atrás, cuando estaban solos en la cama de Gakupo. Rompieron el contacto y decidieron decir la primera excusa que se les vino a la cabeza.

-Debería ir a cambiarme-

-Si...-

Len se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación, siendo detenido en el camino por el mayor.

-Sería mejor que ponga a lavar la camisa cuanto antes o de lo contrario el chocolate no saldrá-

Con un suspiro el joven desabrochó lentamente los botones y deslizó la prenda suavemente con mucha vergüenza. Gakupo miró hacia otro lado y la tomó dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado como relámpago.

Tanto Miku como Rin espiaron todo y ambas tenían ganas de gritar de la emoción, sobretodo Rin que conocía más partes de la historia las cuales tenía cuidadosamente guardadas en secreto. Ninguna de las dos sabían que hacer durante tal tensión entre los dos hombres pero tampoco querían romperlo.

-Vaya vaya, si donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala...- dijo Miku en un tono irónico

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque el otro día atrapé a Gakupo suspirando luego de haber intercambiado miradas con tu hermano, me pareció sospechoso así que me senté junto a él y podría jurar que vi un brillo especial en sus ojos-

-Oh por mi abuela ¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?-

-No lo sé, dime-

-Qu-

Kamui entró por la puerta y ambas se callaron, dejando salir unas risitas pícaras.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Lo inocente que resultaste ser Gakupo- contestó Miku

El mayor no entendía a qué se refería y siguió con la tarea de peinarla.

Momentos después, Len entró a la cocina de nuevo, terminando su desayuno rápido y diciéndoles a las chicas que tenían que salir pronto. Una vez todos listos, los tres se dirigieron a la puerta acompañados por el veinteañero. Miku y Rin lo saludaron energéticamente y le agradecieron por el desayuno y la ayuda. Len por su parte, agradeció por el desayuno y tímidamente lo abrazó, sintiendo el floral aroma de Kamui.

Los tres se retiraron y una vez lejos de la entrada Rin cantó:

-Mi hermano es un bobo que se sonroja mucho, oh si, alguien ayudelo porfavor yeah yeah-

Hatsune estalló de risa seguida por la chica Kagamine, quien corría alrededor de la diva para evitar ser golpeada por su hermano después de tal cosa. El joven Kagamine en cambio, estaba derritiéndose de vergüenza, totalmente rojo, tratando de callar a su hermana quién no paraba de decir cosas embarazosas.

* * *

Después de clases, Kaito lo esperaba en la puerta del colegio nuevamente.

-Llamaron del estudio de diseño, dijeron que los modelos de prueba están listos-

Len sonrió y le avisó a Rin a donde iba, se subió a un taxi con el otro joven y fueron rumbo al estudio. Allí fueron recibidos por una señora, quien tenían entendido, estaba encargada del proyecto en general. Ella los dirigió al salón en donde habían estado la primera vez. Los tres que se encargaban de vestir a Kaito estaban frente a un maniquí hablando entre ellos, mientras que los tres que diseñaban para Len estaban cada uno al lado de su respectivo maniquí.

-Un segundo...¿y Gakupo?-

-No pudo venir hoy, tiene que ir a ver lo de la edición del video porque al parecer hubo un problema- contestó Kaito acercándose a sus diseñadores

Kagamine dejó salir un "oh" decepcionado de sus labios.

Shion fue el primero en probarse el traje ya que solo tenía una opción. Los diseñadores ajustaron todo con alfileres para saber donde hacer modificaciones, anotaron sugerencias sobre detalles que agregar o sacar, y con la aprobación de la señora Haru Aki, terminaron con la prueba de Kaito.

Al llegar el turno de Len, todo se complicó bastante. El primer diseño era un traje al estilo "ouji" el que no estaba en contra pero no lo sorprendía. El segundo era una especie de tapado largo con detalles en amarillo, encorsetado en la parte de atrás para ajustarlo al cuerpo y una rosa en el pecho del lado izquierdo. Era lindo pero tenía que pensarlo.

Finalmente, el tercero, era el infame vestido. Le llevó más tiempo ponerselo porque tuvo que quitarse la camisa para probárselo y necesitó ayuda de la diseñadora con el corset. Al salir del probador pudo oír a su amigo hacer un sonido de sorpresa. Se paró frente al espejo y se miró de pies a cabeza. Sin duda era el diseño más elaborado de los tres, y al mismo tiempo, el mas extraño de probarse. El vestido era negro, el escote a los hombros con dos tiras que iban al cuello para que no se cayese, el corset de cuero opaco negro con bordes grises y la falda larga de tres capas con volados grises también. Len pasaba sus manos sobre el vestido y no estaba seguro de que sentir, era bonito pero tampoco lo convencía del todo, poniéndolo en competencia con el tapado que se probó antes.

-La forma es muy simple, no va con su cuerpo- dijo la señora Haru Aki desde su lugar

Ella se acercó a él y tomó unos alfileres, agachándose frente a él para plegar el frente de la falda hacia arriba y fijarlo temporalmente de esa forma. Con ese cambio, la falda era corta en el frente y larga atrás, mostrando las piernas del joven quien llevaba puesto el pantalón del colegio. Luego ella cortó dos piezas de tela muy rápidamente y envolvió sus brazos con ellos, enganchandolos en las mangas a los hombros formando mangas largas en forma de campana.

-Eso se ve algo mejor- agregó la señora satisfecha

Len giró a verse y sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Le gustaba más con los cambios y no podía evitar girar un poco para mover la falda. Sus hombros destacaban más y supuso que sus piernas también. Haru Aki no estaba a cargo del proyecto por nada, con solo unos minutos ella transformó el vestido de bien a genial y no podía dejar de sonreír al respecto.

-Creo que me gusta este- dijo Len dubitativo

-¿Cómo te sentirías si debajo de eso agregamos un portaligas negro y medias opacas? Nada muy...llamativo- preguntó la diseñadora

-Tendría que probarlo...- miró a su alrededor y Kaito le hacía señas de que acepte -pero supongo que sí-

Se quedaron unos momentos más para anotar detalles a agregar y luego ayudarlo a cambiarse de nuevo.

Al salir de allí, Shion le propuso ir a un café por una merienda, lo cual Len aceptó sin dudar.

-No creí que aceptaras usarlo-

-Era muy lindo como para dejarlo ir, aunque ahora estoy nervioso por lo de las medias-

-Un detalle sexy ¿no lo crees?-

Kagamine le dió un golpe en el brazo.

-Bueno, bueno, es que tenía que decirlo-

-Voy a tener que pedirte que mantengas esto en secreto...de nuevo-

-¿Puedo pedirte algo a cambio de nuevo?-

-Nada de desnudos en agua congelada...ni de ningún otro tipo-

-No no no, nada de eso-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Desfilarás con lencería para mí-

-ESTÁS DEMENTE-

-Oh vamos, ¡es para que se te vaya la vergüenza de usar las medias! Además seremos solo tú y yo...-

-Si no fuese porque es ilegal la tortura, lo haría contigo-

-Aww no, no seas malo, quiero ayudarte- dijo Kaito haciendo pucheros

-Esta bien...pero sólo nosotros-

Shion festejó un poco y caminaron juntos hasta encontrar dicho café.

* * *

-¿Me juras que no le dirás a nadie y fingirás no saber lo que te voy a contar?-

-¡Lo juro!- respondió Miku

Rin suspiró y se aferró a la almohada que la diva le estaba prestando.

Luego de clases, ambas se juntaron en la habitación de Hatsune a merendar y hacer tareas, y luego de un par de horas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que vieron a la mañana.

-Durante nuestra ausencia, Len y Gakupo se hicieron muy unidos por culpa de que mi hermano no puede dormir bien en una habitación sólo. Él me contó que intentó pasar la noche con Piko y Kaito pero que no funcionó. Al final, se quedó con Gakupo y todo resultó más que bien-

-¿Más que bien?-

-Hubo una noche que fue...interesante para mi hermano. El bobo se propasó un poco mientras Gakupo estaba dormido y su subconsciente le jugó en contra haciendolo tener un sueño erótico con él en su propia cama mientras dormían juntos-

-¡OH NUBES!-

-¡Lo sé! Y también estuvieron a punto de besarse el día que llegamos-

-Carajo, que inoportunas fuimos-

-No fue nuestra culpa-

-Entonces ¿Crees que a tu hermano le guste Gakupo?-

-No al cien por ciento, pero estoy casi segura de que está curioso-

-Oh wow, de todos modos ¿Te imaginas cómo sería eso? Tu hermano y Gakupo juntos...awwww-

-¿Ya te los imaginas?-

-Es que Gakupo es tan protector y bondadoso y tu hermano...bueno...los conozco hace tanto que pensar que le gusta alguien es especial-

-Que hay una _posibilidad_ que le guste alguien-

-Bueno si, eso-

-Aunque debo admitir que la idea es linda en serio...es decir ¿A quién no le gustó Gakupo en un principio? Todos cayeron por él en algún momento...me incluyo-

-Es verdad, pero más que nada porque es muy lindo tengo que admitir, luego no pude dejar de verlo como un hermano mayor-

Las chicas quedaron en silencio un rato pensando en lo que dijeron para luego volver a la conversación con más entusiasmo.

-No logro imaginar qué sería de ellos si se hubiesen besado- dijo la diva riendo

-Supongo que mantendrían todo en secreto...salvo por mi claro-

-Cierto- Miku hizo una pausa y luego rió muy audiblemente- ¿De qué forma se propasó Len?-

-Le desabrochó la camisa mientras dormía y le acarició el pecho el pervertido-

-por la santa madre ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es un maldito pervertido de verdad!-

-Oh pero tu no viste como se le enrojecía toda la cara cuando me contó los detalles de ese momento- dijo la rubia en un tono alardeante

-Escupe, cuéntame, no me dejes con intriga porfavor-

-¡Ok! Primero que todo, él me contó que Gakupo lo había acariciado primero la noche anterior a esa para que se duerma, así que por eso él supuestamente lo acarició, por curiosidad...pero no le creo nada. Segundo, el muy descarado me lo contó como si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo y tercero...EL SONROJO, los tartamudeos y cómo se mordía los labios...a ese chico claramente le gusta Gakupo. Mi teoría es que el bobo está en fase de negación-

-¡Pero cuéntame lo que hizo!- dijo Hatsune con desespero

-Eso, eso. Bueno, me dijo que le acarició las mejillas primero, luego los labios y eso es tannnnn...en fin. Luego le hizo mimos en el cuello y-

-Ay mierda ¿En serio?-

-Sí, así como si nada él hace eso y luego dice "oh no, no sé si me gusta". Pura mentira, sobretodo a sí mismo. Pero eso no termina ahí. Luego el muy desvergonzado le fue deshaciendo los botones de la camisa y "lo acariciaba ligeramente para no despertarlo"...apuesto que lo hubiese desvestido completamente si tenía la oportunidad-

-¡Rin! ¿Tu crees que tu hermano sería capaz?-

-Miku...no quiero ser mala pero creo que las hormonas ya lo están afectando si llegó tan lejos. Además, el sueño-

-Ujujuju, tu hermano tuvo un sueño pornográfico con Gakupo. ¿Cómo habrá sido?-

-No lo sé, eso no me lo contó-

-Ahh, no vale, quería saber-

La decepción llevó a la diva a hacer uso de su imaginación, lo cual condujo a la creación de dos letras para canciones las cuales ambas chicas iban a trabajar durante toda la noche sabiendo que tenían el fin de semana libre.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión se dirigió a la cocina a agarrar helado. Si bien había tomado café frío con Len, aún tenía ganas de algo más y él no podía decirle que no al helado. Con el recipiente en sus manos y una cuchara se dirigió al fondo del patio, donde se encontraba una pérgola redonda la cual había una mesa de té. En el camino se cruzó con Luka quién estaba arreglando las flores con Kiyoteru y luego con Gumi quien se amacaba sola en los juegos. Una vez en su lugar, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a Gakupo preguntándole si le faltaba mucho, Kaito quería hablarle de algo importante. No recibió respuesta alguna, puesto que unos minutos después lo vió llegar bastante agotado.

-¿Quieres? Es de coco- ofreció Shion

-No gracias, sólo necesito sentarme-

-¿Que tal el video?-

-Tuve que regrabar unas partes porque se corrompieron algunos archivos por el mal manejo por parte de un editor. No pudieron salvarlos y bueno...esa era la única salida-

-Suena estresante-

-Más o menos- agregó Kamui recostandose en el asiento- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que me dijiste o aún no?-

-¡Oh si! Bueno ¿Recuerdas que el Martes a la mañana estaba triste y te quedaste conmigo a dormir y eso me hizo mejor?-

-Si-

-Bueno, eso me puso curioso, y me hizo pensar ¿Por qué me ayudó tanto que te quedes conmigo? Investigué y creo que encontré algo interesante-

-¿Qué es?-

-Parece que sufro de "falta de amor" o "Lovesickness" como le dicen en inglés- dijo Kaito contento, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca- Creo que extrañaba tanto el recibir cariño o relacionarme con alguien de una forma más especial que empecé a buscarlo en otros lados, comida, películas, libros, etc-

-Oh...tiene sentido-

-En fin, ahora que lo sé, quiero pedirte un superhipermega archirecontra ultra favor-

Gakupo miró a Kaito con extraño.

-¿Estarías cómodo dándome cariño si me siento mal? Me refiero a mimos, caricias...quizás besos, nada romántico, solo platónico...-

-Nada de besos- dijo Gakupo tenso

-¿En la frente tampoco? O mejilla-

-Supongo que eso estaría bien-

-¿Entonces lo harías?-

-Si eso te hace feliz y te ayuda, claro-

Kaito se alegró tanto que se abalanzó sobre Kamui, abrazándolo fuerte.

* * *

Después del agotador día que tuvo, Len fue directo a la ducha. Necesitaba relajarse después de tanto altibajo de emociones durante aquella prueba de vestuario y si bien le encantó su elección, aun sentía nervios por el resultado final.

Preparó la bañera con agua tibia y usó un jabón especial de Rin para hacer burbujas. Probó la temperatura del agua con las manos y al notar que estaba un poco muy caliente, decidió hacer tiempo entrando al foro de fans de Gakupo que había empezado a frecuentar. No vió muchas cosas nuevas posteadas por lo que cerró la página y puso la nueva playlist que había creado, llena con canciones cantadas por Gakupo. Rió un poco y pensó "que tonto soy" sabiendo que se refería a la actitud que estuvo manteniendo en secreto. No estaba seguro al respecto pero algo en él se sentía especial con respecto a Kamui, y rápidamente tomó control sobre él. Desde la mañana del beso frustrado que todo tenía una perspectiva diferente y creyó que iba a ser algo temporal, pero con el correr de los días, su actitud fue cambiando a tal punto de ver estrellas cada vez que se cruzaba con tal hombre.

Mordió sus labios y se desvistió escuchando la primera canción, luego se acercó a la bañadera y deslizó una pierna lentamente, la otra y finalmente se sentó en el agua, relajándose en ella. Se desató el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros y se sumergió en el agua por unos momentos. Al emerger, la canción había cambiado y la actual era algo excitante. Kamui cantaba con esos seductores graves y no podía borrar la sonrisa tonta que llevaba. Estupidizado por la música, pensaba en los momentos que compartió junto al mayor, la cantidad de veces que pudo ver los ojos de Gakupo de cerca y notar lo azules que eran, oírlo hablar con su voz de recién despierto, ser peinado por él, verlo cambiarse (lo cual le generó taquicardia) y ese maldito no beso. Si tan sólo hubiesen tenido unos minutos más.

Y así se quedó en el baño por casi una hora. Al salir, se puso el toallón alrededor de las caderas, tomó su celular y leyó el mensaje que su hermana le había enviado, diciéndole que pasaría la noche en la habitación de Miku.

Por un lado se alegraba que su hermana estuviera divirtiéndose, pero por otro lado pensaba en la noche. Quedarse sólo en la habitación a dormir era muy extraño luego de haber pasado toda una vida compartiendo habitación con Rin, pero tenía que aprender.

Cuando pensó en la palabra aprender, recordó sobre las medias que habló de usar con el vestido y pensó, ya que iba a estar solo, ¿Por qué no probarse unas de su hermana?. Abrió el cajón en donde sabía que su hermana las guardaba y buscó un par que le gustara, quedándose con unas negras que tenía volados blancos y un pequeño moño rosa en el frente, las deslizó por sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos y se puso de pie en frente al espejo. Se quitó la toalla, quedando completamente desnudo frente a su reflejo, únicamente con las medias puestas, se observó detenidamente y no odiaba como le quedaban. Jugó un poco con los volados y deslizó sus manos desde sus muslos hacia su cintura, dándose vuelta para poder verse de perfil. Len trataba de imaginarse con todo puesto y tenía que aceptar que las medias agregaban un toque sexy como había dicho Kaito temprano.

De un pensamiento a otro se preguntó "¿Gakupo lo vería sexy?" y llevó su mente a crear escenarios extraños. En un impulso, apagó las luces y se tiró en su cama para poder enfocarse en esas fantasías. "¿Lo atraería con esto? ¿Lograría seducirlo?". Con eso en la mente comenzó a imaginar una escena en donde estuviesen sólo Kamui y él.

 _La imagen de la habitación del mayor con la luz de la luna entrando por aquellas grandes ventanas que ese lugar tenía se apoderó de su cerebro, colocando a Gakupo mirándolo desde la cama la cual tenía unas sábanas de seda en color vino, contrastando con las ropas del hombre. Por supuesto que el veinteañero estaba vestido con camisa y jeans negros, nada podría ser más sugestivo que Kamui usando eso con su cabello violeta suelto sobre una cama invitando a acompañarlo, ¿No?_

 _Len se imaginó a sí mismo usando el desgraciado (y hermoso) vestido con las medias. Caminó lentamente en dirección al otro y una vez estando al pie de la cama, gateó sobre ella y sobre el apuesto joven, aprisionando a éste entre sus piernas._

Con tanta fantasía dando vueltas en su cabeza, el chico no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, apoyando una de ellas sobre sus genitales, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre la zona.

 _Gakupo llevó sus manos hacia las piernas del joven, deslizando la falda hacia arriba lentamente. Len por su parte, se inclinaba en dirección a esos deseados labios que tanto quería besar, juntandolos con los suyos en un beso que ahogó de pasión a ambos. Kamui lo abrazó con desespero, llevando sus brazos a la parte de atras del corset para desatarlo con impaciencia y arrancandolo del cuerpo del chico junto a ese vestido. Kagamine reía satisfactoriamente y algo maliciosamente al notar las ansias del otro, desabrochando la camisa de Gakupo botón por botón para volverlo más loco. Resultó. El mayor tomó el control de la situación y cambió sus posiciones con un movimiento, acostando a Len algo violentamente por el frenesí del otro. Kamui se encargó de su propia ropa, enviándola a volar para poder concentrarse en su objetivo. Sus cálidas manos deslizaron delicadamente la ropa interior del joven y una vez dejando a Kagamine sólo con su lencería restante, se acercó a los labios del chico una vez más, besándolo profundamente._

Len movía sus manos cada vez más, impaciente de llegar a la mejor parte de su propia ficción. Envolvió su pene con sus manos y lentamente las movió para comenzar a aumentar el placer que sentía.

 _Al abandonar la boca del chico, Gakupo besó a lo largo de su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y finalmente llegando a su miembro, levantando la mirada para conectarla con la del joven._

 _-Quiero que digas lo que quieres-_

Podía jurar que Len había escuchado la voz de Kamui de verdad, lo que le erizó la piel. Su imaginación estaba fuera de control.

 _-Dime lo que deseas, ordénalo y cumpliré-_

 _Sonriendo, Kagamine movió las caderas en círculos desafiando al mayor a cumplir con sus palabras. Con mirada vulnerable, Gakupo acercó sus labios a la piel de Len y besó sus caderas y muslos adornados en encaje, como venerando un santo._

 _-Sólo quiero oírte-_

 _El joven relamía sus labios con deseo, tratando de evitar pronunciar las obvias cosas que quería, pero ya que el veinteañero estaba dispuesto a hacer sus sueños realidad, ¿Por qué no darle un poco a cambio?_

 _-Quiero que me hagas tuyo de la forma que más te plazca y que no te contengas...-_

 _El hombre continuaba con sus besos, acercándose lentamente hacia la erección del joven. Lamió suave y torturosamente desde la base hasta la punta, envolviendo el miembro en sus manos para estimularlo más._

 _-Tus deseos son órdenes que amaré cumplir-_

Sus neuronas iban a estallar en cualquier momento por cada segundo en donde la voz de Gakupo resonaba en su cabeza. Lamió su mano para ayudar con la fricción y comenzó a tocarse con más excitación, aferrando su otra mano a las sábanas.

 _Kamui movía sus manos al mismo ritmo en el que chupaba el miembro del adolescente, cubriéndolo en una generosa y cálida capa de saliva, provocando que la boca del joven se vuelva agua._

Con esas imágenes tan claras en su mente, Kagamine llevó la mano desocupada a sus labios, deslizando un par de dedos dentro, jugando con su lengua.

 _Gakupo trataba su cuerpo como si estuviese saboreando caramelos, haciéndole experimentar un placer juguetón con cada movimiento que hacía._

 _Masturbádolo, el mayor llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a su boca, asegurándose que este quede bien cubierto en su tibia baba para luego llevarlo a la entrada de Len, haciendo círculos para humedecer bien la zona. Separó las piernas del muchacho de la forma más apropiada y con mínima fuerza y suma delicadeza, hundió la punta de su dedo dentro del joven._

Loco por querer más, Kagamine aceleró el ritmo de su mano y llevó la otra a su cola, acariciándose para mojar todo apropiadamente y copiar lo que el príncipe de sus sueños le hacía.

 _Kamui se acercó al rostro del chico para besarlo apasionadamente, abandonando el miembro de Len para poder enredar su mano en los rubios mechones de cabello y permitirle profundizar el juego de sus labios._

 _Por su parte, el chico movía su cuerpo sensualmente rogándole al mayor que lo penetre más aún._

 _De a poco, junto a los besos y movimientos, el mayor fue introduciendo su índice y lo movía de adentro hacia afuera lentamente para complacer a su amante aún más. Al cabo de unos minutos, Gakupo lo retiró y preparó su anular y dedo medio en su boca, dejándolos goteantes de saliva._

Insano. Era la única palabra que podía usar para poder describir cómo se sentía.

 _Sus manos no dejaban de provocarle gozo, Gakupo si que sabía cómo satisfacerlo._

 _El mayor tenía su rostro hundido en el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros, besando y dejando marcas sobre su piel._

 _Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Kamui retiró sus dedos, colocó las piernas del chico sobre sus hombros y mientras llenaba el cuello de Len con besos y pequeñas mordidas, alineaba su cuerpo cuidadosamente, penetrándolo pausadamente para que el joven pueda ajustarse a tal invasión._

No pudo contenerse, Len necesitaba sentir más, así que elevó sus piernas y hundió su dedo medio, trabajando sus músculos con paciencia, tratando de encontrar ese punto de máximo éxtasis.

 _Sus lenguas juntas causaban un incendio en sus bocas, las mordidas juguetonas provocaban más de lo normal y el sexo era exorbitante en manos de Kamui. Las estocadas de sentían gradualmente mejor, las manos del mayor sabían cómo sujetarlo o acariciarlo, sus labios tenían sabor a magia y su voz...ah su voz, llamando su nombre, gimiendo y jadeando cada vez más fuerte, cantando el placer que ambos sentían._

 _-Puedo...¡ah!...darte aún más si lo deseas-_

 _Len, sin poder detener su voz de expresar el éxtasis en el que se encontraba, asintió y entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de Gakupo. Éste último levantó al joven de la cama, quedando sentado sobre el colchón y Kagamine sobre sus caderas. El joven tomó control de los movimientos rápidamente, regulando el ritmo a su gusto._

Sus manos se movían frenéticamente, disfrutando su primera masturbación anal más de lo que imaginó que haría, todo gracias a la hermosa fantasía que lo envolvía. El chico estaba agradecido de tener ese momento de intimidad, permitiéndose elevar el volumen de sus sonidos como desahogo.

 _La nueva posición le permitía a Len tomar todo el miembro de Gakupo dentro suyo, ahogándose en sus quejidos, tirando de la cabellera violeta del otro, creyendo que nada podría hacerlo sentir mejor que eso jamás. Error._

 _Kamui, controlando su respiración comenzó a acompañar los movimientos de Kagamine, rozando el punto dulce que éste tanto buscaba dentro suyo._

Al rozar su próstata, lloriqueó agudo y arqueó su espalda hacia arriba, experimentando la lujuria en su forma más pura.

Repitió su acción, una y otra vez hasta sentirse sofocado en indecencia.

 _Len tenía sus uñas clavadas en la espalda de su príncipe, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si su conciencia dependiera de ello._

 _Gakupo lo follaba desenfrenadamente, clamando su cuerpo como tesoro._

 _-Mío...ah...eres mío ¿verdad?-_

Fuera de su sueño, Kagamine contestaba como repitiendo un mantra. "Todo tuyo, absolutamente todo".

 _-Mm...déjame verte a los ojos...durante tu orgasmo-_

Con el gemido más descontrolado, el joven eyaculó sobre su abdomen y pecho, drenado de energía luego de tal ejercicio. Se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y permitirle a su cuerpo recuperarse de los espasmos post-clímax que tenía.

Estaba completamente sudado, cubierto en su semen y sin dudas flotando en éxtasis. Estuvo ignorante de tal actividad por tanto tiempo, insólito.

Entró al baño de nuevo y se dió una ducha rápida, dejando las medias dobladas sobre una silla, las cuales iba a llevar a lavar en secreto. Al salir del baño se puso un pijama suave y cambió las frazadas de su cama. Con las medias y otra ropa sucia en un canasto, se alistaba para ir al cuarto de lavado. Abrió la puerta y...

-Gaku...po...-


	6. Sorpresa (Parte 1)

Al salir del baño se puso un pijama suave y cambió las frazadas de su cama. Con las medias y otra ropa sucia en un canasto, se alistaba para ir al cuarto de lavado. Abrió la puerta y...

-Gaku...po...-

Al joven le recorrió un frío eléctrico por el cuerpo. Había tenido una fantasía con el hombre minutos antes y ahora éste se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación.

-H-hola Len, siento molestarte...-

-¡No! no, para nada ¿Sucede algo?-

-Bueno...estaba ordenando mi habitación y encontré esta media debajo de mi cama. No es mía y como eres el único que estuvo conmigo ahí pensé que quizás es tuya-

Len miró la prenda que Gakupo llevaba entre sus manos y la reconoció con mucha vergüenza.

-Oh, sí, es mía. Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, está bien- dijo Kamui riendo un poco

Ambos quedaron en sus lugares en silencio por un momento, se miraban y sonreían mutuamente hasta que el menor indicó que estaba yendo al cuarto de lavado.

-Desde que no soy muy bueno con esto ¿Me ayudas Gaku?- dijo el adolescente con un tono inocente

El veinteañero asintió y acompañó al chico hacia la planta baja.

En el camino vieron a Kaito y Piko gritandose mientras estaban con los videojuegos, Kiyoteru riendo a su lado.

-¡Chicos! No se tarden, tengo una idea genial- les gritó Kaito

Ambos sonrieron en dirección del joven y entraron a la habitación de lavado. Luego de una clase rápida de cómo usar la lavadora, los dos salieron en busca de Shion y al notar que ninguno de los jóvenes estaban en el mismo lugar, tanto Kamui como Kagamine miraron hacia todos lados en busca de ellos.

-¡Cuidado abajo!- gritó Kaito

Shion se deslizó por las escaleras con su colchón, riendo algo desquiciadamente. Piko lo siguió, tirándose detrás de él de la misma forma. Kiyoteru bajó las escaleras corriendo detrás de ellos, sin ganas de hacer desastres en su propia habitación para quitar su colchón.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren intentarlo?-

-Lo dices como si nunca lo hubiese hecho...¡Claro!- respondió Len

El rubio y el azulado subieron las escaleras corriendo, apoyaron el colchón sobre los primeros escalones y se sentaron uno detrás del otro, impulsando con las manos hacia adelante para bajar con velocidad. Las escaleras eran lo suficientemente largas como para hacer una gran bajada y a buena velocidad. Luego Piko invitó a Gakupo a unirse en su turno y a diferencia de los otros chicos, ellos se acostaron. Shion se reía mucho, y una vez que Utatane y Kamui llegaron a la base, este saltó encima del samurái para abrazarlo.

-¡Ahora conmigo!- pronunció muy animado

Gakupo asintió y recibió las manos del otro con las suyas como si nada. Subieron las escaleras y hablaron un poco antes de arrojarse.

Len sintió algo raro en el momento que los vió entrelazar sus manos pero decidió ignorarlo.

Kamui se sentó primero dejando que Shion se coloque en el espacio entre sus piernas que había dejado. Kaito se aferró de las rodillas del otro y Gakupo rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Como ambos hacian un gran peso, bajaron con más velocidad y chocaron contra la pared que divide la cocina del living. Ni Piko ni Len se preocuparon ya que los chicos se reían a carcajadas y eso solo podía indicar que estaban bien.

-Oh ¿Puedo jugar también?- gritó Teto desde arriba

-¡Claro! Pero necesitamos otro colchón-

La chica asintió y desapareció en dirección a su habitación, volviendo unos momentos después algo agitada, lanzándose inmediatamente.

Gumi vió la escena cuando pasó por las puertas del jardín e inmediatamente entró a intentarlo.

"¡Carrera!¡carrera!" decían Piko y Kaito, desafiando a las chicas, contando en voz alta el tiempo de largada. Mientras tanto Kiyoteru filmaba todo para subirlo a las redes sociales.

-Tengo una idea- pronunció Len de forma maliciosa

Tiró a Gakupo del brazo y pidió un colchón prestado. Subió las escaleras frenéticamente y dejó el gran objeto al principio de las escaleras,llevando al samurái con él hacia el fondo del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Len?-

-Sólo...corre hacia el colchón a la cuenta de tres, ¿ok?- respondió el joven agitado

-B-bueno-

Kagamine contó y ambos corrieron hacia la escalera, saltando encima de la cama, bajando a gran velocidad provocando un choque bastante fuerte contra uno de los sillones. Por el golpe, el rubio cayó encima del mayor como en una especie de caída "anime", totalmente inesperado (estaba planeado).

Len levantó su mirada para ver al samurái a los ojos, quien reía mucho y se levantaba lentamente del piso con el joven sobre su pecho.

-¿Estas bien Gaku?- preguntó el adolescente con un falso tono inocente

-Estoy bien ¿qué tal tú?-

-Bien-

Conectaron sus miraron y rieron energéticamente.

-¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- gritó alguien muy escandalizado

Luka bajó las escaleras de a pisotones y los miró a todos muy enojada, se cruzó de brazos y esperando por una respuesta ella golpeaba sus pies con el piso.

Kamui sintió culpa y tomó responsabilidad por todo.

-Estábamos jugando nad-

-¿Jugando? Esto no es jugar ¿Qué no se dan cuenta lo peligroso que es? Tú que eres uno de los mayores deberías saberlo y hacer algo al respecto. No puedo creerlo. También tú Kiyoteru-

-Si Luka, lo siento- contestó Gakupo, sintiéndose culpable

-Ordenen todo esto y piensen en otras cosas para jugar-

La mujer se dió media vuelta y subió las escaleras, volviendo por la dirección de donde vino.

-Es mi culpa, lo siento chicos, y Gaku, no debiste haber tomado responsabilidad-

-Está bien, no pasa nada. No es como si pudiese regañarnos mucho- contestó el veinteañero sonriendo

Todos llevaron los colchones a sus respectivos lugares y se separaron a hacer diferentes actividades.

Len volvió a su habitación escoltado por Kaito y Kamui.

-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?- preguntó Shion

-No lo sé, quizá esté en internet toda la noche, dudo poder dormir hoy- respondió el más joven de los tres

-¿Alguna razón en particular?- preguntó el mayor

-Rin se va a quedar con Miku esta noche y bueno...ya saben como es la historia-

-Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres- ofreció Kamui

-Oh...¿de verdad?-

-Claro-

Kaito los miró a ambos y quería reír. les brillaban los ojos y temblaban un poco, algo que sólo alguien fuera de ese intercambio podría notar.

-Veo que cuidarás de Lensito, así que yo voy a dormir ¿Beso de buenas noches porfavor?-

Kamui rió y lo besó tiernamente en la frente, deseandole dulces sueños. Kagamine por su parte miró a sus pies por la vergüenza que le ocasionó presenciar ese intercambio. Una vez que Shion se retiró, Gakupo guió al joven a su propia habitación.

Dicho lugar estaba más brillante que de costumbre, seguramente por la limpieza que el mayor había mencionado antes.

-¿Te molestaría esperarme aquí? Quiero darme una ducha primero-

-P-p-para nada, adelante-

La mente del pequeño se apagó súbitamente cuando el mayor mencionó la ducha. Su imaginación creó una imagen instantánea del otro bajo el agua que le provocó entrar en combustión mental.

Mientras el chico se recuperaba de su apagón, Gakupo entró al baño. Luego de media hora, Len oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, pero no completamente.

-Uhm, Len ¿me podrías alcanzar una toalla? Olvidé agarrar una- dijo Kamui sacando una mano por la puerta- Están en el mueble grande de la esquina-

Kagamine obedeció y con un sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas, posó la toalla sobre la mano del mayor, quien la sujetó y cerró la puerta. Unos segundos después, Gakupo salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en sus caderas, se acercó a unos cajones y volvió al baño.

Len se sentía a punto de estallar, la vista era demasiado para él pero mierda que lo disfrutaba.

El samurái salió de nuevo, totalmente vestido, secándose el pelo y acercándose al tocador que tenía.

-¡Ah! ¿Puedo peinarte?- preguntó el joven

-Seguro, ven-

Kamui dejó su cabellera hacia atrás y le entregó un cepillo a Len.

-Es que me has peinado antes y bueno, quería hacer lo mismo por ti-

El mayor asintió y se relajó en su asiento, dejando que el rubio lo arregle.

Kagamine por su parte lo peinaba delicadamente, con extra cuidado con algún nudo, procurando no tirar de ese hermoso cabello y mucho menos lastimar a Kamui.

-Que hermoso...tu cabello, claro...es decir, no es que tú no eres apuesto pero es que-

-Sé a qué te refieres- contestó Gakupo riendo - y muchas gracias. Tu también tienes un pelo hermoso, es divertido peinarte-

El joven rió, sintiendo sus mejillas algo tibias. Dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa del tocador para reemplazarlo por sus dedos, deslizándolos a lo largo de la lacia cabellera violeta de Kamui, quien dejaba su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo. Kagamine lo observó en silencio por unos momentos para luego inclinarse y posar un suave beso sobre la frente del mayor, a quién se le escapó un leve suspiro junto a una simpática risa nerviosa.

-Listo, ya estas perfecto-

-Muchas gracias Len, fue relajante-

-No me agradezcas, es divertido ser el que peina de vez en cuando- contestó el rubio- Voy a buscar mi celular a mi habitación, Rin no sabe que estaré aquí-

El joven-adulto asintió y se movió hacia la cama, indicandole que iba a estar allí esperándolo.

Len por su parte, salió sonriendo tanto que le dolían las mejillas, en dirección a su habitación para buscar el objeto que había dicho. Al encontrarlo envió un mensaje a su hermana diciéndole que pasaría la noche con Gakupo, agregando un emoji tapándose la cara al final. Tan pronto el mensaje fue leído, se escucharon gritos muy agudos y desaforados desde la habitación de Miku, haciendo que el chico comience a reír.

Al volver con el otro, se encontró que éste estaba usando su laptop en la oscuridad. Kagamine caminó cuidadosamente hacía el brillo de la pantalla y se acostó junto al otro.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Oh, sólo contestaba algunos mails del estudio de grabación, parece que el video esta listo-

-¡Genial! ¿Cuando se estrenaría entonces?-

-Supongo que en unos días-

Ambos sonrieron, Len se acurrucó junto a Gakupo y el veinteañero lo rodeó con un brazo, dándole unas caricias reconfortantes en el hombro. El joven posó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Kamui, sintiendo los fuertes latidos en su palma. Gaku apagó la computadora y la dejó sobre la mesa de luz a su lado, se acomodó apropiadamente y abrazó al chico junto a él. Con un último suspiro, le deseó las buenas noches.

* * *

(23:35) Kaito:

"no quiero ser un metido ni chismoso pero...sabes si a Len le gusta alguien?"

(23:35) Rin:

"porque?"

(23:36) Kaito:

"tengo sospechas de que le gusta alguien pero no estoy seguro...y como es tu hermano..."

Nuevo chat grupal

(23:40) Kaito:

"?"

(23:40) Miku:

"cuéntanos sobre tus sospechas"

(23:40) Kaito:

"No notaron a Len algo raro?"

(23:40) Rin:

"puede ser"

(23:41) Kaito:

"bueno...supongo que no van a decirme nada así que hablo yo"

"podría jurar que Len mira a Gaku de forma especial"

(23:41) Miku:

"eso crees?

(23:41) Rin:

"VOY A LLORAR...JAJAJAJAJA"

(23:42) Kaito:

"que?"

(23:42) Miku:

"no mames wey, Len no sabe disimular (?)"

(23:42) Rin:

"JAJAJAJAJA ME VOY A HACER PIS DE TANTO REIRME"

(23:43) Kaito:

"Esperen...EN SERIO? TENGO RAZÓN?"

(23:44) Rin:

"a este paso, toda la casa va a saberlo y no por culpa mía"

(23:44) Miku:

"o mía..."

(23:44) Rin:

"Lo más gracioso es que va a a pasar la noche con él jujuju"

(23:45) Kaito:

"XXX?"

(23:45) Miku:

"KAITO!"

(23:45) Rin:

"ese sería el plan perfecto para el..."

(23:45) Kaito:

"OOOHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOHHHH"

(23:46) Miku:

"bueno...pensando en las canciones de tu hermano...creo que no sería muy extraño después de todo..."

(23:46) Kaito:

"VOY A ESCUCHAR SACRED SPEAR EXPLOSION BOY A VOLUMEN MÁXIMO...NADIE ME PARA"

(23:46) Rin:

"KAITO NO"

(23:46) Kaito:

" **KAITO SI"**

(23:47) Miku:

"noooooooooOOOOOOOO, resiste!, con Rin estamos haciendo algo al respecto"

(23:47) Rin:

"algo zukulemto"

(23:48) Kaito:

"O"

"M

"G"

* * *

Despertarse el Lunes a la mañana en la cama de Gakupo por segundo día consecutivo se sentía tan bien. Tanto el Sábado como Domingo, Len se quedó a dormir con el mayor por causa de que Rin pasó el fin de semana con Miku encerrada en su habitación. No que le molestara, de hecho lo había disfrutado mucho, sobretodo la parte cuando hizo la tarea de Historia con el mayor, imaginando que era el tipo de profesor sexy que enamoraba a alumnas y profesoras con solo una mirada. Dejando la imaginación de lado, Gakupo lo ayudó mucho estudiando, explicaba bien y el hecho que le gustara le ayudaba a concentrarse en lo que decía. Buena técnica de estudio, ¿no?.

Kamui lo despertó con un "arriba dormilón", palmadas en la espalda y un dulce beso en la mejilla. Fue peinado prolijamente y una vez vestido, el mayor se encargó de que el uniforme se vea lo mejor posible. Al bajar para el desayuno, ambos saludaron a las chicas ya sentadas en sus lugares quienes reían a pesar del poco sueño que pudieron conciliar durante la noche.

El veinteañero ayudó a las chicas con los detalles mientras desayunaban, como de costumbre y una vez listos los tres, se retiraron a la escuela.

-Así que te gusta Kamui...-

-¡Miku!- gritó el rubio

-Ni te molestes en ocultarlo, ya lo sabe- agregó la gemela- y se dió cuenta sola-

-¿Se me nota?-

-Un poco bastante- dijo la diva riendo

-Aaaahh, matenme-

-No seas tan dramático bobo, sólo tienes que controlarlo un poco más- agregó Rin

Al llegar a la escuela, todos los ojos de los alumnos en los pasillos se pegaban a Len. Las chicas lo miraban y reían, los chicos tenían reacciones más variadas, algunos miraban con disgusto y otros se avergonzaban al verlo.

Miku también recibía miradas, sobretodo de parte de los chicos que veían a Len con disgusto.

Los Kagamine entraron a su aula y despidieron a Hatsune. Len tomó su asiento de la fila de la derecha al medio con la presión de ser observado y preparó su cuaderno y cartuchera para la clase, esperando a que la profesora llegara pronto así el resto podría llevar su atención a ella.

Pero la clase fue más larga de lo esperada.

Cuando el timbre sonó, el joven guardó sus cosas debajo de su pupitre y corrió hacia el baño. No quería seguir sintiendo el acecho de los ojos de todos, así que entró al lugar y se encerró en un cubículo. ¿Qué carajo con la gente?. Salió solo para lavarse la cara y tan pronto puso un pie fuera del cubículo un chico se sonrojó y salió del baño de inmediato. Len se miró al espejo, abrió la canilla y con un resoplido de resignación se mojó la cara. Ya un poco enojado por todo, salió del baño y fue directo al aula. Apenas entró, una chica le tocó el hombro y le pidió que la acompañe a una esquina.

-No sabes que sucede ¿verdad?-

-Si te refieres a porque la gente me está mirando tanto y eso...no, no tengo idea-

-Bueno...es por unas canciones que unas fans hicieron sobre ti, las publicaron ayer a medianoche y utilizaron tu banco de voz y la de Miku.- explicó la chica- Ya se publicó un post explicando que no eras tú, es decir, tu voz real la que cantaba la canción pero...las fangirls son imparables-

-Oh...ya veo. Lo veré más tarde al menos para saber de qué se trata. Gracias-

-No hay problema-

La chica se dió media vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento. El joven al fin se pudo relajar y pensó "nueva canción romántica quizás". Sabiendo que el recreo iba a terminar pronto, volvió a su lugar y sacó su celular por un segundo para al menos ver los títulos de las canciones y quedó con dudas cuando los leyó.

* * *

Después del agotador día en el colegio, Len corrió a su habitación en busca de su computadora para al fin ver los malditos videos. Conectó sus auriculares y buscó el que era la primera parte de los dos, "Miku's fantasy on classroom"(*). Se sentó en su cama y la primera imagen del video lo hizo gritar "¿QUÉ?". Volvió a empezar el video desde cero y trató de soportar sus exaltaciones. A medida que el video iba avanzando, el pobre rubio se iba ruborizando más, sobretodo entendiendo porque todo el colegio lo miró todo el día pensando que él había cantado esa canción. La maldita canción se trataba sobre Miku fantaseando que su compañero de clase, osea él, tenía relaciones con el profesor...que era Gakupo. Toda la canción giraba en torno de cómo ella se iba obsesionado de a poco con la idea y como cada vez que interactúan era "mágico". Estaba un poco enojado pero el final del video lo hizo reír tanto que se le olvidó.

Al poner el segundo el video fue cuando se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, se titulaba "The wild fantasies of Hatsune Miku"(*) y mierda que eran salvajes. La diva aparecía en el video sólo para censurar las escenas sugestivas que habían, las pequeñas conversaciones y la letra de la canción le provocaban taquicardia y su reacción a eso era llevar sus manos a su boca, tapándose para no gritar. Lo peor de todo, es que la canción era pegadiza y maldito sea el universo que hizo que la voz de Gakupo combine bien con la suya, una de las razones por la cual formaron VanaN'Ice. Al terminar de ver y escuchar la canción, dejó su computadora sobre su cama y salió en busca de Miku.

Ella estaba en su habitación con su hermana y que bien que estaban juntas.

-Abre la puerta- dijo Len en voz alta casi gritando

Hatsune abrió la puerta un poco, apenas asomando un ojo. El chico Kagamine entró a la fuerza y cerró la puerta muy fuertemente.

-¿¡En que mierda estaban pensando!? ¿Creyeron que no me daría cuenta que fueron ustedes? Todo el fin de semana encerradas...AH. Encima la gente en el colegio estaba mas molesta que de costumbre...AAAHHH-

Ambas chicas se veían algo mal por ser responsables de tal la diva como su hermana se disculpaban sin parar. El joven se fue calmando de a poco y comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-Tendrían que haber visto sus caras-

Confusión.

-Estaba enojado, sí...pero son pegadizas y... son unas diabólicas, haciendo todo eso sabiendo que estaba con él. ¿Saben qué piensa él de todo esto?-

-Está encerrado en su cuarto...y así estuvo desde que llegamos, y según Kaito, así está desde que lo vió- contestó Rin

-Oh no-


	7. Sorpresa (Parte 2)

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Imágenes muy sugestivas de Len y él, la letra describiendo lo que se supone que estaban haciendo y todo censurado por una Miku en un traje de elefante.

Vió los videos una y otra vez en la soledad de su habitación, tratando de entender porqué lo harían entrar en el papel de pervertido. Nunca se había propasado con nadie a menos que se le fuese permitido y menos con Len, un joven inocente. (Ay que ciego)

-Gaku...estuviste encerrado todo el día ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kaito desde afuera de la puerta

El samurái se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta, mostrándole al chico en frente suyo lo derrotado que se sentía.

-Ay no, estás muy pálido ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Creo que me duele la cabeza, nada grave-

Shion entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, empujando a Kamui a la cama algo violento, se sentó junto a él y posó una mano en la frente del mayor. Kaito pudo notar una temperatura elevada y decidió salir de la habitación en busca de un termómetro. Teniendo el objeto en mano, volvió a la habitación y tomo la temperatura de Gakupo.

-39 grados. Tienes un poco de fiebre-

-Estoy bien, necesito dormir, eso es todo-

-Espero que sea eso. Si mañana estás igual o peor, te llevo al hospital-

Gakupo rió y asintió. Shion se acercó a él y le acarició una mejilla.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kamui confundido

-Dejarte para lo último. Cuidas de todos pero te olvidas de tí mismo-

La sonrisa cambió a una expresión de vergüenza. No consideraba que fuese algo tan importante una simple fiebrecita y un dolor de cabeza, podía hacerse un té e irse a dormir sabiendo que al día siguiente iba a estar perfecto.

Kaito se acercó un poco más y besó la mejilla izquierda del mayor, contemplandolo un poco para luego acercarse lentamente a sus labios. Kamui puso su mano sobre la boca de Shion antes de que algo suceda y miró hacia un lado.

-Te había dicho que nada de ese tipo de besos-

-Si, lo siento, me dejé llevar por mis ganas. No me gustas pero ya sabes...toda esta cosa horrible de que "necesito amor" aún me atormenta-

-Lo sé, solo te lo recuerdo-

-¿Puedo saber por qué? Puedes decir que no-

-Es porque...no te rías de mí-

-Oh por favor, ya te conté cosas embarazosas de mí y nunca te reiste, no haría eso contigo-

-Bueno. La verdad es que nunca besé a nadie-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Es decir, no entiendo...-

-Creo que mi madre tiene algo que ver. Desde chico que me dice que debería esperar a la persona indicada, que era mejor esperar al momento perfecto y más cosas y bueno...aquí estoy-

-Esta historia sólo te hace más adorable y reafirma mi teoría de que eres un príncipe-

Gakupo se escandalizó un poco y su cara se ruborizó bastante. Es extraño que lo llamen príncipe, sobretodo cuando se sentía un perdedor y un crédulo de su madre. Sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso si o si, pero no podía evitar obedecer.

Shion le dió unas palmadas en la cabeza y le pidió que se duerma pronto para poder mejorarse.

* * *

Al despertar sus ojos ardían mucho, se sentía mareado y su garganta estaba seca como el otro día. Intentó hablar pero sintió un dolor fuerte y punzante que no lo dejó producir más que un leve chillido. Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Kaito pidiéndole ayuda, necesitaba ir al doctor. Se vistió con ropa no muy arreglada y un buzo simple para prevenir que cualquier viento primaveral lo empeore todo. Shion tocó su puerta unos minutos después de haber terminado de arreglar su cabello en una coleta baja.

La fiebre había aumentado considerablemente a tal punto de hacerlo sentir mareado. Kaito lo sujetaba de un brazo mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina para que trate beber algo así no salir con el estómago vacío.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Kaito al entrar seguido por Gakupo quien solo levantó una mano

-Buenos días...o creo que no. ¿Estás bien Gakupo?- dijo la diva preocupada

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

-Está con fiebre y no puede hablar, voy a acompañarlo al doctor-

-Oh no, espero que no sea nada grave- agregó Rin

Gakupo miró hacia un costado y pudo ver la expresión preocupada de Len quien no decía ni una palabra. El recuerdo de los videos seguía presente, por lo que ninguno de los dos podía mirar al otro por mucho tiempo.

Las chicas notaron la incomodidad entre los dos y con la culpa a flor de piel, ambas se levantaron, se reverenciaron y pidieron disculpas por haber hecho las canciones.

Kamui sonrío e hizo una seña con sus manos de que lo olviden, Len en cambio dijo que ya se relajen al respecto o iba a enojarse de nuevo.

"Len estaba enojado al respecto" pensó Gakupo, sintiendo los nervios acelerar su corazón y empeorar su mareo.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Shion apoyando una taza de té tibio en frente del otro hombre

Gakupo dió un sorbo y al intentar tragar la bebida, sintió ardor e hinchazón en su garganta. Sus ojos lagrimearon un poco y llevó una mano a su cuello, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para decirles que no podía.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes entonces. Nos vemos luego chicos-

Gakupo movió su mano para despedirse y se levantó lentamente dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Antes de salir la voz del joven Kagamine lo llamó y al voltear lo vió corriendo hacia él.

-¡Gaku! Espero que sea leve...que te vaya bien...-

El mayor sonrió cálidamente y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado para no despeinarlo, agradeciendo por la preocupación. El adolescente dió un paso hacia adelante y lo envolvió en sus brazos, apretando levemente.

Con las despedidas hechas, el samurái se retiró hacia el doctor.

* * *

Una vez en la casa de nuevo y con las medicinas listas, Kamui se dirigió a la cocina a tomar las dos pastillas que le correspondían.

Angina y gripe juntas, eso tenía. "Probablemente estuviste incubando la angina y se te disparó por una situación de stress" le dijo el doctor, y muy equivocado no estaba.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y sacó una pastilla de Amoxicilina de la tableta. Le fue difícil ingerir la pastilla por culpa de la inflamación, pero se supone que eso lo iba a ayudar a prevenir cualquier infección y a bajar la hinchazón junto con la segunda pastilla de Paracetamol, la cual también era para la inflamación y la fiebre. Luego de haber terminado de lavar y poner el vaso que usó en su lugar, subió las escaleras junto a Kaito y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando la medicina hiciese efecto, sabía que iba a dormir como piedra, así que mejor acostarse cuanto antes.

* * *

Len volvió del colegio muy cansado. Educación física al final del día era divertido pero lo obligaba a usar lo último que tenía de energía para el día. Cuando el chico pasó por el living, vió a Kaito con los videojuegos y decidió preguntar por Kamui.

-Estará bien, tiene angina y gripe. Ya tomó sus medicinas y se despertó al mediodía para comer algo, luego volvió a dormir-

-Ya veo. Suerte que ya grabamos todo-

-Hablando de grabar, tengo dos noticias-

-Ok, escupe- dijo el rubio sentándose junto a Shion

-La primera es que el video de Gaku se estrena mañana. La segunda es que los diseños finales de nuestros trajes están casi terminados, tenemos que ir a probarlos por si tenemos que ajustar algo más-

-¿Y eso cuando sería?-

-La señora Haru Aki dijo que podíamos llamar para avisar cuando vayamos-

-Son las 4:42...¿Crees que sea muy tarde ahora? Preferiría quitarme eso de encima cuanto antes-

-Puedo llamar y preguntar-

Y así hizo. El estudio les confirmó y luego de que Len se cambió el uniforme del colegio, salieron hacia el estudio juntos, Gakupo tendría que esperar.

Al llegar, la señora a cargo del proyecto los llevó hacia el lugar de la primera prueba y se juntaron con sus diseñadores. El traje de Kaito estaba mucho más detallado que la primera vez, ya no era un traje gris simple, y el detalle de las cintas en el sombrerito era muy divertido.

El vestido, oh bendito y maldito vestido. Con los cambios hechos y los detalles agregados se veía precioso, sobretodo cuando notó la rosa que agregaron en el medio del escote, adornada por cintas amarillas que rodeaban los hombros. Kagamine se dirigió con la diseñadora hacia el cuarto de prueba y con mucha ayuda, se puso el traje. Salió del probador y caminó descalzo hacia el espejo, donde Shion también estaba y se miraron un rato.

-No es justo, te ves super tierno-

-No hables como si tu no te vieses bien-

Los diseñadores a su alrededor se acercaron a los chicos a ver si habían que ajustar cosas una vez más. Al traje de Shion le iban a acortar las mangas un poco y a Len le iban a achicar el corset para que defina mejor la cintura del joven, todo sin asfixiarlo, claro.

Kagamine se sacó un par de fotos con el vestido puesto para mostrarle a su hermana luego. Cuando quiso ir a cambiarse, Haru Aki les sugirió que se hagan una prueba de maquillaje rápido así podían ver todo junto antes de llegar al día de rodaje y los chicos no vieron porque no.  
A Kaito le delinearon los ojos con negro y lo peinaron de forma más punk, con el pelo en puntas, decidieron ponerle una base de maquillaje un tono más claro que su color natural y un poco de rojo en la parte de abajo de los ojos, para luego quitarlo por el mal contraste que hacía con el resto del traje. Le marcaron un poco el contorno de la cara con tonos fríos y difuminaron el delineado un poco. El joven reía y hacía caras a Len quien estaba siendo maquillado en el asiento de al lado.  
Kagamine recibía un cambio un poco más drástico. La base del maquillaje era igual que la de su piel porque naturalmente ya era bastante pálido, el delineado era más definido que el de Shion y también estaba un poco esfumado pero remarcaron luego de eso para mantener la intensidad de la mirada. Luego le arquearon las pestañas y le pusieron rimel, le contornearon la cara levemente con tonos fríos también y pusieron un poco de base en los labios para hacerlo parecer más pálido. La diseñadora sonreía pero se la podía notar que quería sugerir algo, igual que Len.

-Creo que los labios color piel son...¿meh? No se si se entiende-

-¿Pasan desapercibidos?- preguntó la maquilladora

-Si, exacto. Es decir, Ya que estoy con vestido y probablemente use tacos y demás...¿Por qué no usar labial? Ya estoy bastante producido después de todo...-

La chica rió.

-Evité pintarlos porque no sabía cómo te sentirías. Tengo sugerencias, rojo oscuro, vino o negro-

-Probemos el rojo primero-

La chica agarró el labial y un pincel fino para aplicarlo prolijamente. Al terminar de poner el color en sus labios Kaito dijo "nop, prueba el otro". Con el color vino oscuro estaban más cerca y quedaba hermoso sobre los labios del joven, pero lamentablemente chocaba con la cinta amarilla del vestido. Finalmente probaron el negro el cual era obvio que iba a ir bien y la maquilladora decidió agregarle una capa de "super gloss" encima, haciendo que sus labios brillen con ese profundo color.

-Oh por todo lo bueno, podría besarte así-

-Ay ¿Por qué no te callas?-

-Cierto que quieres besar a OTRA PERSONA- dijo Shion en tono de burla

-¿QUÉ? Ay no...ayy no, voy a matarte-

Len no sabía que Kaito se había percatado de su situación y suerte que el maquillaje cubría lo rojo que seguramente estaba.

Los chicos se sacaron fotos juntos para guardarlas como recuerdos y también para mostrarlas luego. Se cambiaron, desmaquillaron y se despidieron de todos dándoles las gracias por la paciencia.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Len no pudo evitar preguntar sobre lo que había dicho, haciendo que Kaito confiese que se dió cuenta solo y luego haberle preguntado a su hermana.

-Ay...mátenme, no puede ser que sea tan evidente-

-No eres evidente, es sólo que nosotros te conocemos demasiado como para notar diferentes detalles de tu comportamiento, eso es todo-

-Espero que así sea y ojalá Gaku no se dé cuenta, seguro se asquearía-

-¡No digas eso!-

Kagamine miró al piso algo triste y caminó encorvado por un rato.

-¿Sabes que te animaría? Que hagas el desfile que te pedí-

-Pero no tengo nada de lencería...y no creo robarle a mi hermana algunas cosas sea buena idea-

-Puedes pedirle

...la llamaré y le contaré-

-¡NO! ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Hola Rin, me preguntaba si tienes alguna lencería que le pudieses prestar a tu hermano, voy a hacer que se pruebe algunas cosas para que pueda dejar de tener de vergüenza...-

-Voy a matarte- dijo el joven a su lado

-Si, es por el video que vamos a hacer dentro de poco y va a usar unas medias pero "le da cosa" y quiero ayudarlo...Oh genial, por favor, mantenlo en secreto. ¡Gracias!- Kaito colgó el teléfono y miró al joven- Listo, problema resuelto-

Len gruñó algo harto de todo y caminó junto al otro en silencio.

* * *

Para suerte de Len, el desfile fue corto. Se probó medias de distintos tipos y un par de baby dolls, recibiendo halago tras otro de Kaito.

Luego fue a su habitación a devolver las cosas a su hermana y mostrarle las fotos de la prueba.

-¿Y Gakupo no sabe de esto? Vas a tener que usar eso como arma porque de seguro que lo seduces-

Len reía y le pedía que deje de decir estupideces, aunque guardaba ese consejo en el fondo de su mente. Seducir al mayor no es algo que realmente quería hacer, no quería provocar una ilusión que no era.

-Al menos aprovéchate un poco de lo sensual que es el vestido y llama su atención, algo -

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que sí, ¿si no como pretendes que él se fije en ti de forma diferente? Seamos realistas, apuesto a que él te ve como un niño-

Len quedó pensativo, quizá no era mala idea mostrarle a Gaku que ya no era tan niño. Además no era como si el vestido no lo hacía sentir especial, más interesante. Decidió tener en cuenta el consejo de su hermana y luego de haber ayudado a guardar las prendas, salió en busca de dicho hombre, más que nada para saber cómo estaba.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kamui, dió un suspiro y toco la puerta, la cual fue atendida por el mayor unos segundos después. Gakupo sonreía y muy suavemente dijo "Hola Len" lo cual le provocaba un poco de tristeza, sabiendo que no tendría que usar mucho su voz en ese estado.

-Hola Gaku, venía a ver como estabas-

El mayor le hizo una seña para que pase y le indicó que podía sentarse en la cama. Tomó una libreta y lapicera para escribirle a Kagamine lo que le quería decir.

"Estoy bien, un poco adolorido pero mejor que antes. ¿Cómo les fue en la prueba?"

Len admiró la caligrafía del samurái por un momento y felizmente contestó:

-Bien, ya está todo listo, sólo faltas tú-

"Lo sé, si mañana me siento mejor, iré. ¿Qué tal tu día en el colegio?"

-Cansador, pero no me quejo, al menos no tuve examen. Me contó Kaito que dormiste mucho-

"Oh sí, siempre que tomo medicaciones, por alguna razón caigo dormido profundamente"

-Te debería llamar bello durmiente-

Gakupo hizo una cara de "por favor no" y llevó sus manos a su cara, tapándose de la vergüenza. Kagamine sólo podía pensar en lo tierno que se veía comportándose así.

-¡Mañana finalmente veremos tu video!-

"Si, no se que voy a hacer"

-Oh vamos, todo el mundo va a poder apreciar tu voz...y otras cosas- dijo el menor con tono chistoso

Kamui volvió a llevar sus manos a su cara, poniéndose muy rojo por las cosas que Kagamine decía. El mayor trataba de olvidar ese detalle pero el recuerdo de Len y Kaito gritándole obscenidades el día de grabado lo inundaban y lo hacían querer cancelar el video.

El rubio por su parte disfrutaba hacer sonrojar al samurái, se veía lindo y no era algo que veía seguido.

"¿Y si a la gente no le gusta?"

-¿Cómo no les iría a gustar? La canción es genial y estuve el día que filmaron así que sé que se va a ver increíble. No puedo esperar-

Gakupo sonrió y escribió algo en una hoja nueva de la libreta, esperando a que pudiese tener una respuesta después de tanto misterio.

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar a ver tu traje, no es justo que no me cuentes"

-Lo siento Gaku, pero ya te dije que es sorpresa, ¿si? Ya lo verás, lo prometo-

El veinteañero hizo una cara de puchero y juntó sus manos frente a él como suplicando por la información. Para aumentar sus súplicas, se arrodilló frente al joven y lo miró directo a los ojos. Tan irresistible.

-¡Ah! Muy tierno y buen intento pero no, solo un poco más-

Kamui suspiró y tocó la nariz de Len como en protesta, se sentó en su cama y escribió otro mensaje para el chico.

"¿Quieres quedarte?"

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero necesitas descansar bien, nada de despertarte temprano por mi culpa-

Gakupo asintió y le dió una caricia en la cabeza al joven.

-Será mejor que te deje dormir- dijo Len algo triste

El adolescente se levantó y se paró al lado del hombre, posando un beso en su mejilla y deseándole buenas noches. Kamui escribió sus buenas noches y le hizo una seña para que se acerque, besándole la frente muy suavemente junto a unas caricias en las manos.

-Que descanses- pronunció Gakupo con una voz débil

-Shh- Kagamine posó un dedo sobre los labios del mayor -Cuidala-

El hombre escribió una nota y la arrancó de la libreta, entregándose al joven.

"Gracias por preocuparte, te quiero"

Leer esa nota hizo temblar a Len, sintiéndose un poco débil cuando sus ojos pasaron sobre esas palabras una y otra vez durante unos segundos. Abrazó a Gakupo y le dijo que también lo quería, dándole otro beso en la mejilla opuesta. Ese hombre iba a matarlo con dulzura. Kamui se levantó y le abrió la puerta para dejarlo salir, dándole un último beso en las manos para luego despedirse moviendo las suyas de lado a lado.


	8. Estreno

Se despertó con el sonido de las aves cantando con el primer rayo de la mañana a las 5:12 am, antes de que su alarma sonara y a los animales eso no les importaba. Se levantó para ir baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes y volvió a sentarse en su cama a hacer su más reciente rutina matutina; revisar el foro de fans de Gakupo. Todas estaban esperando la cuenta regresiva por el video de "Paranoid doll" con muchas ansias, y otras habían comenzado una discusión sobre los videos que salieron unos días atrás. Leyó por un rato lo que decían hasta que vió un gif que lo hizo sentir cosas en el estómago. Se trataba del video que Kiyoteru había grabado de todos ellos jugando, y muchas fans apuntaban frenéticamente al momento donde él cayó sobre Kamui y se miraron directo a los ojos. Len reía con un poco de vergüenza por las cosas que decían, pero después de todo, son fans, siempre enloquecen por todo.

Se vistió y preparó sus cosas para el día, esperando a su hermana en el proceso, quién se tomaba un tiempo extra en el baño. Luego bajaron juntos a la cocina y se encontraron con Gakupo ayudando a Miku con su cabellera, como de costumbre. Ambos saludaron y los gemelos se llevaron una grata sorpresa al oír que Kamui había recuperado parcialmente su voz.

-¡Yay! Ya estas mejorando- dijo Rin alegre

-De a poco, sí- contestó el mayor muy suavemente

-Aaaaaahhh ¡hoy se estrena!-

Gakupo asintió un poco avergonzado, terminando de hacerle la trenza a la diva. Luego se movió hacia la mesada del fondo y una vez supo que iban a desayunar, preparó todo. Llevó las tazas y platos a la mesa y se sentó junto a los chicos para comer algo antes de tomar su medicina.

-No es justo que Len sepa cómo va a ser de antemano- protestó Hatsune

-En mi defensa, Kaito me arrastró ese día y segundo, vi lo que grabaron, no sé como es el material editado-

-Que bien que hoy salimos temprano, así venimos a verlo juntos- habló la rubia con ansias

-Oh, por cierto, estoy organizando una fiesta de Halloween aquí en la casa. El salón del fondo está clausurado por decoraciones y etc, vayan decidiendo sus disfraces-

Los tres se contentaron con la noticia y comieron hablando de posibles trajes que podían usar, pero todos eran muy genéricos. Luego decidieron que iban a usar trajes de sus anteriores videos.

Una vez terminaron con su desayuno los chicos se levantaron para finalmente salir hacia el colegio, se dirigieron a la puerta como de costumbre y se despidieron de a turnos.

-¿Vas a ir al estudio de moda como dijiste?-

-Si y espero que sea rápido porque dudo poder aguantar mucho tiempo en este estado. Una vez de vuelta voy a dormir una siesta probablemente-

-Como el bello durmiente que eres-

Gakupo rió y le dió un beso en la frente, empujándolo suavemente para que salga de la casa de una vez o llegaría tarde.

Cuadra y media después, Miku abrió la boca.

-Bello durmiente ¿ha?-

-Shhhhh- contestó Len

-Oh por mi pie, acabo de pensar algo genial- dijo Rin exaltada

Ambos chicos miraron a la rubia quién tenía los ojos brillosos y sus manos juntas como rezando.

-Len ¿Porque no usas el vestido para la fiesta? Podrías hacerle un par de cambios y sería perfecto-

-¿Vestido? Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo-

Len tomó su celular y le mostró la foto que se sacó cuando lo habían terminado de maquillar. Miku dejó salir un "awww" y luego gritó.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana ¡es hermoso! Estoy celosa...Oh oh, podrías usar joyas, puedo prestarte y ooohhh encaje-

-No lo sé, aún no grabamos así que dudo poder hacerle cambios al vestido-

Las chicas hicieron sonidos de decepción en unísono y caminaron calladas. Len por su parte estaba dudando en llamar al estudio de Haru Aki para preguntar.

* * *

Kaito corría de un lado para el otro preparando el living para el estreno del video mientras el príncipe en cuestión dormía su merecida siesta después de haber ido al estudio. Shion limpiaba los sillones y mesa ratona, ponía asientos extra a los costados de los sillones, se aseguraba que la pantalla de la televisión esté perfectamente limpia y que la conexión a internet esté funcionando correctamente.

Los tres jóvenes que faltaban entraron por la puerta corriendo, riendo a carcajadas y subieron las escaleras de la misma forma. Al bajar ya estaban muy cansados como para seguir las carreras así que solo seguían con sus chistes.

-Kai, ¡Kai! Entre nosotros, ¿Len debería usar el vestido en Halloween?- preguntó Miku

-¡Sería genial!-

Ambas festejaron muy fuerte y saltaban alrededor del rubio, quien escondía su cara entre sus manos.

Kamui bajó las escaleras lentamente, recién despierto y saludó a los chicos, quienes dejaron de hablar de la ropa para que la sorpresa no se arruine.

-Aww, pobrecito- dijo Shion viendo al samurái adormilado

Se acercó al veinteañero y lo abrazó tiernamente, diciéndole que iba a mejorar pronto.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo los Vocaloids se iban reuniendo en el living para el gran evento. De a poco fueron ocupando lugares en los sillones y sillas, esperando impacientemente el video.

Una vez todos juntos, Gakupo se paró atrás de todos de la vergüenza que le iba subiendo por el cuerpo.

Kaito apretó "F5" en su computadora por decima octava vez en el día y finalmente el video fue publicado. El azulado le gritó todos que estaba listo y se prepararon para ver y escuchar la nueva canción.

Cuando el video comenzó, más de un grito se oyó de los chicos y tan pronto la voz de Kamui sonó, la gente se silenció por completo. Kaito y Len recitaban la letra en silencio, habiendola aprendido unos meses atrás cuando grabaron el disco. Cuando el samurái semi-desnudo apareció en la pantalla, más de una persona dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa. Kaito, siguiendo con el chiste del día de grabación, silbó obscenamente provocando risas. A medida que el video avanzaba, Kamui se iba escondiendo más y más en el fondo, tratando de resistir a que todo termine para saber las opiniones de todos.

Gakupo gótico (cuando usó el pelo negro) hizo su gran aparición generando sorpresa y gritos agudos, mientras otros decían "shhh" por no poder oír. Finalmente, cuando la mariposa se partió a la mitad, los Vocaloids gritaron y aplaudieron con euforia, felicitando al veinteañero por el buen trabajo...salvo Luka.

-No fue gran cosa, puro fan service-

Todos la miraron y luego a Gakupo, quién no sabía como reaccionar a tales palabras. Quién tomó la delantera para decir algo fue Gumi, murmurando un poco alto "Habló la dueña del erotismo" provocando en Megurine una rabia extraña.

-Oh por favor, la canción fue totalmente genérica, usando sonidos "tradicionales" por la tonta excusa de que es un "Samurái" y encima semidesnudo. No. Me. Sorprendió.-

La mujer se dió media vuelta y salió al jardín, dejando al resto de los integrantes de la casa descolocados. Luego de unos momentos, las felicitaciones y los halagos volvieron a tomar lugar en la conversación, mientras se iban dispersando de a poco por la mansión.

* * *

Después de tantas opiniones e insistencias (bueno, de 3 personas) Len decidió llamar al estudio de moda para poder hablar con la chica que le hizo el vestido. Haru Aki lo invitó a que vaya en persona ya que todos los diseñadores estaban bastante ocupados y ella podía ayudar al respecto.

Luego de alistarse con su hermana, ambos se dirigieron al estudio a hablar sobre su loca idea. La señora los recibió muy felizmente y los escoltó hasta la oficina, ofreciendo unos cafés o refrescos. Ella preguntó si algo andaba mal con el diseño del vestido bastante preocupada y Len, con un poco de miedo, hizo las preguntas.

-No hay nada malo, de hecho me fascina. Solo quería saber si podría hacerle unos cambios leves antes de grabar el video, nada radical y lo mejor sería que se pueda volver al estado original. Aunque, antes de eso, necesitaría saber si puedo llevarme el vestido para el 31-

-¿La razón?-

-Tengo una fiesta de disfraces, privada y quería usar el traje-

La señora acomodó sus lentes y alzó la voz al ver a la diseñadora pasar por enfrente de su puerta. Luego de saber si ella tenía tiempo libre, le pidió que hable con Len sobre la idea que tenía. Ella sonrió y llevó a los gemelos a su estación de trabajo. El joven describió su idea de nuevo a la chica y con el vestido en un maniquí, fueron hablando sobre los cambios que podrían intentar.

-Lo siento pero no creo poder hacer todos esos cambios, me rompe el corazón decirlo-

-No, está bien, gracias por recibirme de todas formas-

-Aunque- se exaltó la diseñadora -podría hacer una réplica-

-Oh no, eso sería mucho trabajo, apuesto que estás cargada de cosas que hacer-

-Para nada, mis pedidos están listos y además tengo los moldes hechos así que sería fácil volver a hacerlo-

-¿Y estaría listo para el 31?-

-Claro que sí- respondió con ánimos

Rin y Len saltaron de la emoción.

-Tengo unas ideas- agregó la diseñadora sacando su cuaderno de bocetos- primero que todo retiramos la cinta amarilla como dijiste, y las mangas ya que quieres usar guantes largos...Podríamos usar otra tela-

-Algo sensual o que llame la atención en el buen sentido, quiero que mi hermanito rompa un corazón en específico- mencionó la rubia

-Entonces no hay nada como el terciopelo, la seda sería muy brillante y no quedaría tan bien junto a joyas y etc- expresó la chica haciendo anotaciones y unos bocetos- Podría hacer los guantes de seda así son super suaves al tacto y podría hacer que los volados grises sean de encaje negro-

-Esta chica me agrada- dijo Rin comicamente

-Si uso lencería de encaje ¿No sería demasiado?-

-Podría no hacerle volados y simplemente agregar unas capas debajo para hacerle un efecto princesa, estilo enagua así tus piernas destacan más-

-Entonces...¿Puedes hacer la parte de adelante un poquito más corta?-

-Por supuesto y puedes usar el corset original si quieres, no tengo problema en hacer uno nuevo-

-El original me gusta, además cortaría tanto negro...y me gustaría que esté la rosa-

-Claro, además un poco de rojo te abre la posibilidad de usar los labios color vino que tan bien te quedaban- agregó la mujer - y podría hacer la rosa un poco más oscura para que no sean tonos tan diferentes-

Ambos adolescentes asintieron energéticamente y siguieron con los planes, tomando un par de medidas que faltaban y acordando un contrato nuevo para el diseño exclusivo que iba a recibir Len.

Camino de vuelta a casa, Rin no paraba de decir lo amigable que le pareció la diseñadora y que el boceto del nuevo vestido se veía miles de veces más sexy.

-Estoy tan contenta que te animaste a pedir una falda más corta, eso iría directo a los ojos de todos y BAM, al corazón de Gaku-

-No me ilusiones-

-Ah vamos Len, somos gemelos y te aseguro que tenemos bonitas piernas, sobretodo con lencería sensual-

La joven quedó pensando por un momento hasta que se detuvo en el medio de la vereda, agarró la mano de su hermano algo seria y lo tiró un poco para llamar su atención completamente.

-Tendríamos que comprarte un set de ligas y portaligas totalmente tuyo, no puedes pretender que Miku o yo te estemos prestando las cosas todo el tiempo. Además, vas a poder elegir algo acorde a tus gustos en vez de usar lo que nosotras tenemos-

El joven pensó por un momento y aceptó con determinación. Si iba a intentar llamar la atención del príncipe Gaku, iba a tener que poner dedicación a sus planes.

Los hermanos se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano y mintiendo que estaban buscando algo para Rin, Len eligió su primer lencería propia, la cual consistía de medias de encaje con diseños de filigrana y rosas muy delicados con una costura que recorría por la parte de atrás a lo largo de las piernas, más el portaligas que le hacía juego, y aunque de la segunda pieza solo se iban a ver los tirantes, se aseguró que sean lindos visualmente. Salieron de la tienda con un par de bolsas, ya que Rin se compró ropa interior deportiva y se tomaron un taxi hacia la mansión. Hablaron de los posibles trajes para ella ya que aún no se había decidido y sin poder esperar a llegar, ya iba nombrando las cosas que tenía para escoger.

* * *

-No puedo creer que falte poco para grabar Imitation Black-

-Es este fin de semana ¿verdad?-

-Si, tienes que vernos a Len y a mí totalmente producidos-

Gakupo sonrió y un poco de ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo por las ganas de ver el misterioso traje de Len.

* * *

El gran día llegó. El tan esperado día de filmación para VanaN'Ice como grupo.

Los tres protagonistas llegaron temprano para poder usar todo el tiempo de preparación posible, sobretodo Len quién necesitaba ayuda extra para vestirse.

Los jóvenes fueron saludando a los miembros del personal a medida que se acercaban al set y una vez en la zona de camerinos, fueron recibidos por diseñadores y maquilladores.

-Kagamine, por este lado- dijo la señora Haru Aki

-¿Tiene una habitación para él solo?- exclamó Kaito

-De otro modo no sería sorpresa- respondió Len

Los dos mayores compartieron vestidores, riendo mientras se vestían con una cortina de por medio, se sentaron uno al lado del otro cuando fueron maquillados y al momento de hacer los últimos toques y detalles, ambos miraban con inquietud la puerta del otro camerino, esperando a la revelación de la gran incógnita.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Len estaba preparándose para el largo día de producción. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue desvestirse, quedando en ropa interior, los cuales eran unos boxers negros más cortos que los comunes. La diseñadora le dió un portaligas liso y simple, el cual el chico deslizó hasta un poco más arriba de sus caderas, luego se puso las medias opacas de 7/8 y las enganchó a la anterior pieza. Una vez la lencería lista, la diseñadora quitó el vestido del maniquí y lo puso delicadamente a los pies del joven, quien se posicionó en el centro de la pieza para luego ser deslizada sobre él, poniendo sus brazos en las mangas y acomodando la línea del cuello en sus hombros. El cierre de la espalda se subió suavemente, enviando escalofríos al cuerpo del joven. Lo siguiente fue el corset para el cual Len se posó sobre la mesada del camerino para permitirle a la chica ajustarlo apropiadamente. Por último, la cinta que iba en el cuello fue atada en un prolijo moño y con Kagamine sentado delante del gran espejo, comenzaron a peinar y maquillar al chico.

Él mismo se estaba impacientando. Con solo oír las voces de Kaito y Gakupo en la parte de afuera esperando por él mientras eran arreglados lo hacía ponerse nervioso. La maquilladora y diseñadora lo veían temblar ligeramente y le decían palabras de confort para tratar de calmarlo, pero Len pidió permiso para levantarse y llamar a Shion.

-Soy yo, abre la puerta-

-¡No es justo!- gritó Kamui desde el fondo

Kagamine le abrió la puerta rápido y dejó entrar al joven, asegurándose que él no sea visto.

Una vez el azulado dentro de la habitación, el joven confesó su nerviosismo y miedo de recibir malas miradas de todos.

-Nooo, nada de eso, te ves precioso, en verdad...aunque te falta el labial-

-Lo sé, la maquilladora lo está buscando en su bolso afuera-

-¿Qué te parece si Gaku y yo empezamos a grabar nuestras partes mientras tu terminas de alistarte?-

El adolescente asintió y abrazó precipitadamente a Kaito, temblando de tantas cosas pasando por su mente. El mayor apretujó a Len, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda como consuelo.

La maquilladora entró a la habitación con el labial en sus manos y le permitió la salida a Shion con mucho cuidado. El rubio volvió al asiento y sintiendo los pinceles alrededor de sus ojos de nuevo, escuchó la canción comenzar fuera del camarín, justo unos segundos antes de que la parte de Gakupo inicie.

La inquietud lo estaba matando de a poco pero debía permanecer quieto para que la chica pueda aplicarle el color negro en sus labios de forma prolija. Logró pasar la prueba y todo lo que restaba era el gloss sobre el negro. Una vez el maquillaje terminado, se puso de pie para que la diseñadora lo arregle un poco más y ambas chicas salieron de la habitación para anunciar su salida.

Se miró al espejo unos segundos y respiró ondo, pensando en que al menos necesitaba fingir confianza en lo que hacía para causar una gran impresión. Al oír que las chicas tocaron la puerta para avisarle que era momento de salir volvió a respirar profundamente y enderezó su postura, listo para caminar fuera de la habitación en tacones y vestido.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, instintivamente el joven cerró los ojos y sujeto los costados de la falda fuertemente. Oyó a la gente sorprenderse o murmurar cosas y eso le provocó abrir los ojos y mirar hacia el piso. Dió unos pasos fuera del camerino y elevó su vista hacia el frente, siendo observado por Kaito y Gakupo. Sus tímidos ojos verdes se clavaron en el azul de los de Kamui, quien tenía una expresión suave y tierna. Verlo lo relajó y le permitió caminar sin temblar, parándose justo en frente del samurái, apreciando silenciosamente el traje del hombre.

-Wow...realmente es...una gran sorpresa- dijo Gakupo mirando cada detalle del vestido- Te ves increíble...muy...lindo-

-Tú también te ves muy bien, tienes plumas- contestó Len riendo un poco

-¿No se ve como un príncipe?- preguntó Kaito

-Definitivamente- dijo el chico con un suspiro

Kamui rió, relamiéndose los labios de forma nerviosa.

Kagamine llevó sus manos a las plumas que estaban alrededor del cuello del mayor, deslizándolas suavemente hasta llegar a los botones del frente del tapado gris oscuro que llevaba. Gakupo se veía formal pero al mismo tiempo estilizado de una forma oscura, de ahí el aire principesco que tenía.

-¿Les parece grabar el resto?- preguntó el director

Los tres asintieron esperando por instrucciones.

-La idea es poder representar el romance retorcido de la canción así que...¿Qué les parece empezar con ustedes dos?- dijo el señor apuntando a Kamui y Kagamine

Ambos se miraron y fue el mayor el primero en aceptar la propuesta, seguido por el joven quien volvía a sentir un poco de nervios. "Representar el romance", esa oración fulminó las neuronas del chico, sobretodo porque se trataba de él con Gaku.

El samurái tomó a Len de la mano, guiandolo al centro del set. Al oír que el director quería ver una escena dramática de romance, Gakupo asintió y miró a su compañero.

-¿Está bien si te inclino un poco hacia atrás?-

-¿Eh?-

-Pensaba que quizás inclinarte y acercarme a ti era lo suficientemente dramático. No quiero incomodarte-

-¿Te refieres a como en las películas?-

-Si...algo así-

El rubio aceptó la propuesta y dejó que el mayor pase su brazo por su espalda, sujetándolo por la cintura e inclinándolo lentamente hacia atrás.

-De esta forma...descuida no voy a soltarte-

Len asintió, parándose derecho de nuevo e indicandole al director que estaban listos.

Al grito de "acción", los dos hicieron lo que acordaron, pero fue en vano ya que el señor decía que "carecía de pasión" "se ve muy falso". Ambos se miraron confundidos y rieron. Como si fuera fácil simular un romance. Gakupo pensó en algo, pero probablemente iba a ganarse un golpe o gritos por eso, un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de generar el impacto que necesitaban.

"Acción" se escuchó de nuevo y con un movimiento ligero, el mayor deslizó sus manos de la cintura al cuello del joven en frente suyo, lo inclinó lentamente y acercó su rostro al de Len, hasta llegar al punto de rozar los negros labios del chico, quien sostenía su respiración por la acción repentina.

-Perfecto, eso fue genial- dijo el hombre

Kamui volvió a poner al adolescente de pie correctamente y tomó aire un poco asustado.

-Lo siento- decía el mayor sintiéndose culpable

Kagamine en cambio estaba en shock. No decía una palabra y su expresión atónita no se borraba de su cara. También permanecía quieto, tratando de comprender qué había sucedido segundos atrás.

-¿Se puede repetir? La cámara estaba fuera de foco...- dijo un camarógrafo

El mayor pasó saliva y miró al otro con pánico, diciendo "Lo siento" de nuevo. Len salió del shock y aceptó hacerlo, pero esta vez iba a ser consciente de que el video se tenía que grabar.

Una vez todo listo y asegurado, los dos volvieron a la postura inicial, conectando sus ojos y respiraron.

-Todo está bien Gaku, solo finge que te gusto y que quieres...algo conmigo- dijo Len susurrando

-Me da un poco de vergüenza, lo siento- contestó el mayor rompiendo el contacto visual

Len llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha de Gakupo y suavemente hizo que el mayor devolviese sus ojos a los suyos, deslizando sus dedos hacia los labios del otro de forma seductora.

-Sólo sígueme el juego y terminaremos esto rápido- dijo bajo y suave

El adolescente comenzó a usar la situación como excusa para acariciar y juguetear con el otro, mirándolo con ganas de que no fuese una puesta en escena.

Kamui cerró los ojos pensando en que debía permitirse ser atrevido, como cuando grabó "Paranoid doll" y posó ambas manos en la cintura encorsetada de Kagamine, apoyando su frente sobre la del chico.

-Ok, tienes razón, es hora del show-

-Así me gusta-

Volvieron a hacer la escena, esta vez más apasionada y más intensa, haciendo que todos en el estudio queden sin aliento por los cortos segundos que duraba su interacción. El director quedó muy satisfecho y pidió el cambio para grabar con Kaito esta vez.

-Eres un diabólico, te aprovechas- protestó Shion

Len rió y le hizo una seña de que que callara

-Sólo para aclarar, no me gusta usar el papel de galán...no me queda bien- gritó Kaito al director

El hombre lo miró y decidió no preguntar, pidiéndole al equipo que se asegure de que todo esté bien para seguir con la filmación. Una vez todo chequeado, el señor dió las últimas indicaciones para finalmente gritar de nuevo "Acción".

Con rapidez, Kaito levantó a Len del piso de forma juguetona y lo posicionó más alto, dejando que el chico finja lo más posible la parte del romance. Al parecer estuvo bien porque el director solo dijo "bien, corte".

Antes de bajar al joven, Shion le dió un beso en la mejilla y rió del mini paro cardiaco que Kagamine pudo disimular.

-Me asustaste cuando me levantaste así-

-Lo sé, es tu castigo-

Luego de esas impactantes primeras escenas, los tres siguieron trabajando en hacer el video lo mejor posible.

Todo parecía estar dividido entre "Amor pasional/romántico" contra "Amor joven/juguetón" y aunque Len prefería los momentos con Gakupo, filmar con Kaito era divertido y desestresante, ya que ambos hacían tonterías como siempre. Pero nada podía compararse a lo bien que se sentía pasarse de la raya (levemente) con Kamui, como de a poco dejó los nervios de lado y comenzó a actuar como todo un rompecorazones frente al chico y la cámara, para luego ser el tierno y respetuoso príncipe que todos conocen.

Luego de grabar la escena del vestido roto, Len tuvo que cambiarse al vestido blanco que nadie sabía que existía para poder simbolizar la pureza perdida. También se grabó una escena de Gakupo y Kaito con lágrimas negras y camisas abiertas, cosa que Gakupo pensó "No de nuevo" mientras Kaito se sintió intimidado por el cuerpo de Kamui, dejándose una remera negra debajo de la camisa.

Una vez finalizado el día, se dirigieron a los camerinos para cambiarse y desmaquillarse.

-No puedo creer que rompieron el vestido- dijo Len impresionado

-Es parte del dramaaa-contestó Shion haciendo expresiones raras

El proceso de quitarse todo era mucho más rápido y no tardaron más de 45 minutos en terminar con eso. Los tres se despidieron de todos y agradecieron el buen trabajo de los miembros del personal.

Len iba bostezando hacia la salida lo que hizo que Gakupo le pregunte si quería ser cargado. Kagamine aceptó de inmediato, subiéndose a la espalda del mayor y reposando su cabeza cerca de los hombros del otro.

Kamui y Shion caminaron un rato buscando una heladería para el azulado y luego tomaron un taxi hacia la mansión.

Una vez allí, Gakupo llevó a Len a su habitación en sus brazos y lo acostó delicadamente. Rin agradeció al samurái por cargarlo todo el camino y los dejó solos. El mayor acomodó al chico en su cama, tapandolo con las sábanas y liberando el cabello rubio de la gomita que tuvo todo el día. Kamui acarició la frente del joven, moviendo los mechones del flequillo hacia un lado permitiéndole ver el rostro del chico. El hombre sonrió en el silencio y oscuridad de la habitación y besó la frente de Len con cuidado para no despertarlo. Se quedó un rato mirándolo y acariciando las manos de Kagamine, tratando de comprender porqué comenzó a sentir cosquilleos y debilidad alrededor de él pero negaba completamente que sea algo especial. Todos los días se esforzaba al máximo para no actuar extraño alrededor del chico, sobretodo luego de los videos donde parecía un gran pervertido, cuando la verdad era que disfrutaba mucho la companía de Len.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Gakupo besó la mano derecha del joven y salió de la habitación con el corazón lleno de conflictos.

(Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, estuve ocupado pero ya volvi)  
(La verdad es que los capitulos estan hechos y posteados en Amor-Yaoi, y me olvido de postearlos aca porque casi nadie me lee en esta pagina D:)  
(Gracias a RN Kagamine por la RW en el capitulo anterior! 3)


	9. Terror

_No se encontraba en su habitación en el momento que abrió los ojos. Sólo llevaba puesta una camisa negra que le quedaba grande, su cabello estaba desordenado y la cama en donde se encontraba compartía el mismo estado que su cabeza. El sonido de una puerta lo sacudió de su confusión, llevando sus ojos en dirección al ruido y viendo a Gakupo salir de lo que se suponía sería el baño de la habitación, con el torso desnudo y un par de jeans negros bastante ajustados._

 _-Despertaste- pronunció el mayor sentándose a su lado_

 _Len asintió y se acomodó en su lugar, permitiéndole al otro llevar una mano a su mejilla._

 _-Supongo que esto es tuyo- dijo el joven tirando de la camisa_

 _Kamui sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, acercándose al chico lentamente mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro. "Es mía" pronunció el hombre antes de darle al chico un beso corto y suave, luego otro y otro. Gakupo lo acariciaba y besaba tan dulcemente que no podía resistirse o separarse de él. Los brazos del samurái lo rodearon y lo apretaban delicadamente para acercarlo más a él, juntándose en un beso más profundo que los anteriores. Dudando un poco de sus acciones, Kamui llevó sus manos al frente de la camisa, desabrochando el primer botón con cuidado. Len llevó sus manos detrás del cuello de Gakupo, acostándose en la cama de nuevo y tirándo del otro para que lo acompañe. Ninguno de los dos detenía el beso que progresivamente se iba haciendo más apasionado. El mayor deshizo los botones con más confianza al saber que el chico quería lo mismo que él y llevó sus labios al cuello del joven, siguiendo con sus acciones lentamente y asegurándose que fuesen lo más cariñosos posibles._

 _Len no estaba seguro cómo había llegado allí, pero no tenía quejas. Él enredaba sus dedos en la larga y suave cabellera de Kamui, llevando la otra mano a la fuerte espalda de este, deslizandola hacia abajo hasta sentir el borde de los jeans para poder quitárselos. Kagamine dejó que el mayor se encargue de su prenda mientras él aprisionaba a su amante entre sus piernas, dejó caer la camisa de sus hombros a los codos y miró a Gaku con falsa inocencia. Una vez ambos desnudos, volvieron a unir sus bocas con mucho deseo. Gakupo dejó su peso sobre Len con mucho temor a aplastarlo, pero el joven lo envolvía con sus piernas y brazos, pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible._

 _Kamui se separó de la unión de sus labios y miró a Kagamine con deseo, pero del tipo que el adolescente nunca había visto. El samurái le dió un corto beso y llevó sus labios a repetir esa acción a lo largo del pecho del rubio, entrelazando sus manos. Luego volvió a la boca del joven y lo besó lentamente, volcando toda su ternura en sus labios. Gakupo soltó las manos de Len para llevarlas a las piernas del chico, acariciandolo suavemente, como todo lo que hacía, apoyó su frente sobre la de Kagamine y con delicadeza lo penetró._

 _Len sonrió un poco, sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero sabía que era temporal. Quería que la mejor parte de todo comience, que el mayor se descontrole y que haga de su cuerpo lo que quería. Sus eróticas plegarias no fueron escuchadas, pues Kamui se movía despacio y llenaba su cuello de besos. El chico se relajó, llevando sus manos a la espalda del hombre de nuevo, quién gradualmente lo penetraba más profundo, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo placentero en su interior._

 _Gakupo lo follaba dulcemente, llenándolo de besos y caricias tiernas, moviéndose suave y pausado mientras sus manos lo sostenían de las caderas. Kamui volvió a acostarse sobre el joven, penetrando completamente a Len quien instintivamente al sentir la repentina ola de placer, rasguñó al hombre sobre él. "Lo...mmmhh siento" dijo el rubio enredando sus manos en el pelo violeta de nuevo. Recibió un beso y un par de estocadas fuertes como respuesta, haciéndolo querer más. Gakupo lo estaba haciendo sentir desbordado de éxtasis de nuevo, pero de una forma tan gentil casi como si...estuviese...¿Acaso le estaba haciendo el amor? ¿No era sexo por placer?_

 _Los ojos de Len se llenaron de lágrimas por el repentino descubrimiento. Besó el cuello de Kamui, subiendo hasta su mejilla para encontrar sus labios, sintiendo como el mayor sujetaba sus piernas para penetrarlo con más pasión. Sus voces se combinaban entre gemidos y jadeos que ganaban volumen con cada movimiento, sobretodo los agudos llantos de placer de Len._

 _Sintiendo su cuerpo cerca del límite, Kagamine mordió el hombro del hombre sobre él, tratando de no gritar descontroladamente por lo bien que se sentía que Kamui roce ese punto especial en él. El mayor lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules y separándose un poco de el joven, aceleró su ritmo, pronunciando algo que no podía oír._

Sintió su cuerpo ser agitado y su nombre llamado a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hermana riendo a carcajadas, sentada a su lado con el celular apuntando a él.

-No puedo creerlo. "Gaku...mmm...mmmm"- repetía la chica entre risas

Len se dió cuenta que había sido filmado por su hermana mientras soñaba (involuntariamente). Gritó de la bronca y entró al baño llenando el aire de maldiciones. Se dió una ducha tibia y salió con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas, tirando su ropa en el canasto para lavar.

-¿Sabías que hablas dormido? También te mueves un poco- dijo la chica sentada en su cama

-Felicitaciones, ya tienes material para atormentarme-

-No quiero atormentarte tontito, lo grabé para que te vieras y me creas lo que digo. Mira, lo borraré en frente tuyo-

-Te creo pero...aaaahhh-

-Pobrecito, ya estás soñando con él...si que te flechó-

-Matenme-

-No antes de la fiesta-

Len rió recordando que tenía que esperar un día más para ir a buscar el nuevo vestido. Su corazón latía rápido con solo pensar que hizo todo para "seducir" a Kamui.

* * *

-AH, no lo sé, a este paso vas a tener que usar tu ropa normal-

Gakupo resopló resignado al escuchar las palabras de Kaito, cansado de no poder encontrar nada para la fiesta.

-¿Y tú qué vas a usar?-

-El traje de cyber-gato, tiene luces y pium pium- dijo haciendo gestos de pistolas con las manos- No lo sé...es diferente, divertido y me gusta-

-Y revelador- contestó Kamui riendo

Shion le guiñó el ojo y unos segundos después de fingir silencio, ambos estallaron de risa, cayendo al piso por no poder resistir. Gakupo se acostó boca abajo sobre su cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Kaito se revolcaba en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En serio, no se que hacer-

Shion se levantó del piso con una de sus manos sobre su adolorido abdomen y se acercó al placard de Kamui, pasando las manos entre los trajes-

-En verdad tienes pocas opciones, casi todos son diferentes tipos de Hakama. Si que abusan de tu título de Samurái-

El rostro de Gakupo hizo un gesto de apenado y alzó los hombros, dejando que Kaito hurgue un poco más en su ropero.

-¡OH POR DEUS! Este es...- se exaltó Shion retirando una percha

-Oh si... el del Duque Venomania-

-¿Porque no dijiste que lo tenías? Es perfecto-

-Es que...es...-

-¿No te gusta?-

-No es eso...es que...luego de lo que pasó con los videos, no me siento cómodo-

Kaito lo miró y dio vuelta sus ojos.

-Gakupo, querido, a este punto de nuestra historia todos tenemos canciones pervertidas y "La locura del Duque Venomania" era una canción donde representabas la lujuria como pecado capital...y te apuñalé usando vestido, WOOHOO-

-Bueno, si pe-

-Incluso Len tiene canciones de ese tipo, de hecho es el que más canciones pervertidas tiene- rió - Podríamos cambiarlo si quieres, así se ve más...-

-¿Principesco?-

-Ah me robaste la palabra- dijo Kaito con picardía

-Ok está bien...seré un príncipe-

El azulado festejó sabiendo que su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, es decir, sabía que Len iba a ir de vestido y haciendo que Gakupo vaya como la realeza hacía el perfecto par. Era diabólico, si, pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

La mañana del 31 fue frenética para todos en la casa. Los vocaloids iban de un lado al otro preparando sus trajes, pensando sobre últimos detalles o planificando cómo iban a hacer para vestirse más tarde. Cada uno de ellos estaba ansioso de que llegue la noche para poder festejar y bailar lo más que puedan.

Rin y Len desayunaron en la pérgola del jardín, hablando de cómo se iban a ayudar mutuamente con maquillaje, peinados y demás. El calor primaveral fue inesperado así que ambos esperaban que a la noche refresque para no morirse de calor con sus trajes.

Unas risas audibles se oyeron desde adentro de la casa y un momento después vieron a Kaito salir corriendo por la puerta. El chico llevaba a Gumi en su espalda, quien tenía una espada de goma en sus manos. Luego fue Gakupo el que salió detrás de ellos con Miku a cuestas gritando "¡Avanti mi leal corcel!". Por último, Meiko salió disparada por la puerta con Piko encima, gritando por la adrenalina que le generaba la velocidad de la mujer.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse cuando vieron que ellos estaban peleando con armas de goma, gritando como locos un Domingo a las 10 am. Un sonido de agua y un grito asustó a los chicos.

-Lord Miku fue derrocado, ahora yo, Miss Gumi tengo el poder-

Tanto Hatsune como Kamui estaban en el agua, cansados de tanto correr por ahí. Los chicos salieron del agua y se pararon en el borde de la piscina, chorreando de agua, esperando a secarse un poco con el sol.

Gakupo vió a los hermanos en la sombra de la pérgola y caminó en el pasto hacia ellos.

-Ay, ahí viene...no puedo-

-Actúa normal bobo-

-No puedo si tiene la ropa pegada al cuerpo de esa forma-

-Buenos días chicos- saludó el samurái quedándose del lado de afuera para no mojar nada

-Buenos días Gaku- respondió la chica mientras su hermano se ahogaba en su té para no tener que decir nada

-¿No quieren venir a jugar?- preguntó apoyándose sobre una columna

Len se ahogó por quedarse embobado mirando el cuerpo mojado del otro. Rin comenzó a reírse dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras su hermano se ponía rojo por haber hecho la misma cosa de nuevo. Todo un deja vú. Los chicos le dijeron que se iban a ir pronto así que lo dejarían para otro momento y Kamui se retiró con una sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

-Estás perdido- comentó Rin

-matenmeeee-

* * *

Un rato después de haber estado en el sol secándose, entró a la casa y fue a la cocina en busca de algo dulce para comer. Vió el helado de Kaito y pensó en comer un poco ya que tenía calor. Lo tomó y se dirigió a los sillones del living.

-Mirate, todo rojo por el sol- dijo Miku sentandose cerca de él

-¿Ese es mi helado?- preguntó Shion desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Mm si-

-Más te vale que no sea el de coco porque mataría por ese-

-Es crema-

Miku resopló y se hundió en el sillón pensando en los últimos detalles que tenía que hacer en el salón.

Gakupo llevó una cuchara a la boca y suspiró, sonriendose a sí mismo y mordiéndose los labios como por decimoctava vez en el día.

Kaito hizo un sonido de sorpresa y agarró la cara del samurái entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos.

-Miku ¿Nos dejas a solas?-

La diva preocupada se levantó y fue en dirección al fondo para seguir arreglado el salón.

-¿Por qué agarraste mi helado?-

-Tenía calor y bueno...lo vi y lo agarré-

-¿Sientes algo extraño en tí? ¿O crees necesitar algo en especifico?-

-No, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada...pensé que quizás...lo bueno es que no-

-Pero cuentame-

-Nada, lo que tengo yo-

Gakupo acarició los cabellos azules de Kaito y llevó otra cucharada de helado a sus labios.

* * *

Llegaron al estudio de diseño y fueron directo a la estación de trabajo de la chica. Ella los esperaba con el maniquí cubierto a su lado, orgullosa y ansiosa de entregarlo. Len la saludó con el mismo nivel de intranquilidad. Ella destapó el maniquí y la cara del joven se llenó de luz, sin poder esperar a ponerselo.

-Hice un corset nuevo al final, el original se tiene que quedar aquí- dijo la chica juntando sus manos

-Tus manos...están lastimadas- notó Kagamine

-Oh, descuida, se me cayó un vaso, es todo-

Guardando el vestido en una bolsa para trajes, se despidieron y los gemelos partieron de vuelta a la mansión con mucha emoción.

Al llegar, subieron a su habitación corriendo y llamaron a Miku para que lo vea. En cuanto la diva entró al lugar, los chicos sacaron el vestido de su envoltorio y lo apoyaron sobre la cama de Len.

-Es precioso- dijo Hatsune

Pensativa, ella salió corriendo por la puerta y volvió con dos cofres. Se sentó en la cama de Rin y comenzó a buscar entre su joyería. Primero sacó una caja de terciopelo y luego unos anillos de piedras.

-Toma, quiero que los uses, los diamantes se van a ver hermosos en ti-

-Ay no, porfavor, sería demasiado-

-¡Tómalos! Nunca tengo un buen momento para usarlos y además cualquiera que use diamantes llama el triple de atención-

Len agarró la cajita primero, la abrió y el brillo del "choker" de diamantes lo dejó sin aliento. Sus manos temblaron un poco, sintiéndose mal por usar la joyería de su amiga. Miku sujetó las manos del chico y probó los anillos en sus dedos.

\- Te quedan perfectos, encima de los guantes van a moverse menos-

El joven asintió y abrazó a la chica, quien correspondió la acción. Ella se retiró y volvió a su tarea de terminar los detalles del salón.

-Son las 3 de la tarde, ¿Quieres comer algo?-

-A decir verdad, me siento nervioso y dudo poder comer algo-

-Len, quiero oírte decirlo. Acéptalo, te gusta mucho-

-Rin...es peor...estoy enamorado- dijo derrotado

La joven pronunció "awww" abrazando a su hermano.

* * *

Con un cepillo en mano, Kaito cepillaba la violácea cabellera de Gakupo, ayudándolo a decidir un peinado.

-¿Y si te haces rulos y lo atas en una coleta alta?-

-Podría ser...¿Sabes usar usar la bucleadora? Sólo se me complica un poco-

-Mm nop y no quiero quemarte el pelo, es demasiado hermoso y suave como para ser arruinado-

-Entonces hagamos el primer plan-

-Wiii peinado élfico-

El reloj marcaban las 5:04 pm lo cual indicaba que aún era muy pronto para cambiarse.

* * *

-Rin, ya sal, quiero bañarme-

-Te bañaste hoy temprano- gritó la chica desde dentro del baño

-Quiero bañarme de nuevo-

La chica salió con su bata de baño puesta, mirando a su hermano con cara seria y luego sonrió.

-Tranquilo, respira, todo está bien-

-Juro sentir mi corazón en la garganta-

-Y lo sentirás más con el coset, anda,comienza a cambiarte-

El chico miró el reloj el cual marcaba las 6:22 pm. La fiesta iba a empezar a las 8, pero llegar un poco tarde no iba a ser malo, es decir, era en el piso de abajo.

Mientras Rin se vestía con su vestido amarillo, Len se iba poniendo la lencería, como el día de grabación.

-Ponlo más alto, ese portaligas es de línea a la cintura- le aconsejó

El chico siguió las palabras de su hermana, acomodando el encaje sobre su piel, luego deslizó las medias, asegurándose que las rosas se viese bien, enganchando las prendas juntas y ajustando los tirantes. Luego puso el vestido en el piso, deslizándolo lentamente hacia arriba hasta poner las mangas cortas sobre sus hombros. Rin lo ayudó con el cierre de la espalda y le arregló la falda, la cual era amplia como de princesa, aunque bastante corta en el frente. El chico se puso los guantes largos de seda, los anillos y luego se sostuvo de su escritorio para que su gemela le ponga el corset.

-Ajustalo bastante, quiero que se marque bien mi cintura-

-No pensaba dejarte respirar de todos modos- contestó en chiste

Con ruidos de cuero y cordones siendo atados, el chico comenzaba a sentir los nervios subir por sus piernas. Cuando su hermana terminó con su trabajo, ambos se sentaron juntos a maquillarse.

Miku llamó a la puerta y entró como un relámpago, procurando que nadie vea nada. Se sentó junto a Len y lo ayudó.

Ambas chicas sentían emoción al preparar al joven, asegurándose que el maquillaje sea menos intenso que el del día de grabación para destacar más los labios, peinaron el cabello de él en un rodete a diferencia de la coleta que usaba siempre y lo perfumaron. Le pusieron las joyas y lo ayudaron con los tacones el cual tenía pequeños cinturones.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Pareces salido de un cuento de hadas- contestó su hermana

La niña Kagamine abrió la puerta de su closet donde tenía el espejo y le permitió a Len mirarse. El chico suspiró admirando lo delicado y sensual que se veía a comparación de la otra versión del vestido que era más rebelde.

-Todavía no bajes, espera hasta las 8:30 así generas más sorpresa- le dijo la diva

-Tranquilo, recuerda que es una fiesta y es para divertirnos- agregó su hermana

Ambas se retiraron y se dirigieron a la planta baja, dejando al chico solo en la habitación.

* * *

A las 8:00 Miku abrió las puertas del salón de la mansión, dejando pasar a los Vocaloids muy ansiosos. El lugar tenía un ambiente de casa de ricos abandonada, con las mesas contra las paredes para dejar el espacio libre en el centro para bailar. Todos se sentaron a cenar y halagaban sus trajes los unos a otros. El bullicio de muchas charlas al mismo tiempo era divertido y la música solo estaba de fondo. Risas y anécdotas mezcladas en el aire mientras comían aperitivos de distintos tipos era el mejor comienzo.

A las 8:12 Kaito entró al salón gritando "Feliz Halloween", tirando papel picado a su paso. Gakupo entró detrás de él riendo y saludo a todos.

Cuando Hatsune vió a Kamui entrar, salió corriendo en busca de Rin y le susurró al oído que lo vea.

-Oh por la santa estrella, es un príncipe-

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- repetía Miku con mucha emoción

Kaito se acercó a ellas para saludar y notó la ausencia de Len. Cuando preguntó por él, las chicas le dijeron que no le faltaba mucho. En seguida retomaron la charla del disfraz de Kamui, lo cual hizo reír a Shion.

-Es el traje del Duque...lo alteramos para que no sea tan evidente. ¿No es perfecto? Len princesa y Gakupo príncipe-

-Eres un puto genio- agregó Rin sorprendida

Más charlas, risas, algunos bailes y juegos después hicieron correr el tiempo hasta las 8:48 pm, generando dudas en la joven Kagamine por no ver a su gemelo en el salón aún. Le envió un mensaje preguntándole si se encontraba bien y la respuesta fue instantánea con un "Sí, ya voy".

Unos minutos después, el único invitado faltante atravesó la puerta lentamente, mirando a toda la gente en el salón de forma nerviosa. Sonidos de sorpresa y saludos inundaron el lugar, llenando al chico de cumplidos por cómo se veía. Len caminó a través de la gente buscando a su hermana por la ansiedad que lo estaba inundando, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en frente del hombre que lo había inspirado a hacer todo el esfuerzo de disfrazarse así.

-Gaku...-

-Len...estás...muy hermoso- dijo el mayor perdido en la imagen del joven en frente suyo

-Tú también, te ves muy bien- contestó casi sin aliento del asombro que le provocó verlo así

Los ojos de Kamui se clavaban en Kagamine de una forma que no había hecho antes, cautivado por el chico quién le sonreía y llevaba sus ojos hacia abajo.

Len en cambio estaba sin palabras, Gakupo realmente parecía de la realeza en ese traje azul oscuro lleno de adornos y su cabello suelto con unas trenzas a los lados que se unían en la parte de atrás.

Kaito se dió cuenta del silencio incómodo entre los dos e interrumpió el momento con una adulación al chico, diciéndole que no era justo que esté tan bonito.

La música se elevó y las luces blancas se apagaron, dejando que las de colores entren en protagonismo. Todos comenzaron a bailar mientras Len buscaba a su hermana.

-¿Lo viste? Casi me dió un paro cardíaco-

-Relájate, ¿Champagne?-

-Bueno, una copa-

Los vocaloids bailaban de a grupos y algunos habían comenzado a tomar (Meiko y Kaito mas que nada). Algunos se quedaban en las mesas charlando y otros iban de la pista de baile a sus lugares a beber o comer algo.

Horas más tarde se sirvió el postre y más bebidas, la música no se detenía y la energía fluía en todos.

Miku detuvo la música y agarró un micrófono para hablarle a todos los presentes.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir! Espero que se estén divirtiendo y que sigan teniendo energías porque esto recién empieza. Quisiera llamar a Gakupo a presentarse conmigo-

El veinteañero rió y caminó en dirección a la chica, un poco confundido.

-Tenemos que aprovechar que tenemos un príncipe entre nosotros y sabes, el sueño de toda chica es bailar un Vals con uno- hizo una pausa por los gritos descontrolados de todas- ¿Qué te parece?-

Kamui aceptó y tomó la mano de la chica disfrazada de brujita, llevándola al centro de la pista de baile. Se inclinó ante la diva, ganándose unos silbidos y con reflectores apuntandolos y la música del Vals sonando, los dos bailaron. Unos momentos después, Hatsune entregó la mano del hombre a Rin para indicarle que era su turno, luego Gumi, y así con todas, incluida Luka.

Gakupo quedó solo en el centro del lugar, observando si le faltaba alguna chica. Miku y Rin tiraron de los brazos de Len para que vaya a bailar, pero el chico moría de vergüenza y se negaba poner un pie dentro de la pista. El mayor notó la pequeña pelea y se acercó al joven, con un brazo detrás de su espalda y la otra extendida, invitándolo a bailar. Todos observaban al adolescente quién tenía sus ojos clavados en la mano enfrente de él.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza?- preguntó el hombre muy educadamente

Conectando sus ojos con los de Kamui y una expresión tímida, posó su mano sobre la del mayor, la cual fue besada como un saludo.

Miku puso una canción específica, un Vals de una película(*) que le había gustado.

Lo hombres tomaron su lugar en el centro de la pista, dejando al resto de las personas en silencio por las expectativas de verlos danzar.

Gakupo posó su mano en la cintura de Len y su mano sosteniendo la del joven. Con las luces apagadas y los reflectores sobre ellos, Kagamine posó su mano sobre el hombro del samurái y se dejó guiar por los pasos de el otro, tomando el ritmo del lento un dos tres. Gaku sonreía dulcemente y Len dudaba haber despegado sus ojos de los del hombre. El vestido fluía hermosamente durante el baile, provocando en todos escalofríos por sentir que estaban casi arrancados de un film. El mayor lo hizo girar en el lugar para luego volver a posar su mano en la cintura del joven, quien había empezado a reír durante el baile.

Rin tenía sus manos juntas, feliz de ver a su hermano disfrutando algo de esa forma. Kaito a su lado, no podía dejar de pensar que no había cosa más perfecta que verlos bailar así.

Giraban y llenaban la pista de pasos, de lado a lado con sus manos juntas y sus ojos clavados en el otro. Ambos sonreían y suspiraban, olvidándose de la gente que los observaba, haciendo de ése su momento especial en la tierra. Gakupo lo giró en el lugar de nuevo y al tomar las manos del chico otra vez, sostuvo su aliento por unos segundos y dijo "Te ves bellísimo". Len sonrió y le susurró "Gracias y tú también, me encanta como luces" en respuesta.

Rin y Kaito morían de nervios, viendo la tensión entre los bailarines y Miku, desde el control de la música, rezaba pidiendo por una noche hermosa entre los dos.

La canción finalizó y ambos bailarines se soltaron, riendo por el mágico momento que tuvieron. El resto aplaudía y Miku...necesitaba ver más, así que puso otra canción(*) también de una película y gritó "¡otra!". Los dos se miraron y con sonrojos en sus mejillas, se tomaron de las manos de nuevo, juntándose para danzar la nueva música que era más vívida que la anterior ya que tenía una voz. Dieron los primeros pasos en la segunda repetición del verso, justo cuando se volvía más energética. La letra de dió un cosquilleo en el pecho a Len, comprendiendo la pequeña malicia de Hatsune al elegirla. Gakupo puso ambas manos en la cintura del chico, levemente levantandolo en el aire y volviéndolo a bajar con el perfecto ritmo, siguiendo con el energético un dos tres. Mágico. Cerca del final, la canción fue haciéndose más lenta, y con eso los dos se iban acercando paso a paso, mirándose de forma deseosa. Kamui inclinó a Kagamine hacia atrás y lo volvió a enderezar acercandolo a él, dándose cuenta que sus caras estaban a punto de rozarse y las luces estaban más tenues que antes.

Miku y Rin repetían en susurros "beso, beso, beso", pero el veinteañero dió un paso hacia atrás mirando a sus pies, rompiendo un par de corazones.

Len respiró profundamente luego de ese instante, tratando de calmar su corazón.

Los aplausos cortaron el momento y se sonrieron de nuevo, mientras las luces de colores y la música descontrolada volvía al ambiente.

-Gracias por bailar conmigo- dijo Len casi gritando por la música

-Fue todo un placer- contestó Gaku, siguiendo con el papel de príncipe

Len caminó hacia su hermana que estaba con Miku y les mostró sus manos temblorosas. Ambas estaban contentas de haber ayudado a que esos momentos sucedieran, sobretodo la diva. Kaito lo abrazó por detrás y lo levantó un poco.

-Lo wi toddoo...cashi cashi se-

"¡Shhh!" hicieron los tres, riendo al darse cuenta que Shion estaba borracho. El azulado le guiñó el ojo un par de veces y se fue a bailar, dejando a los tres jóvenes, quienes se unieron al baile unos momentos después.

Entre tanta gente, se iban cruzando y bailando con todos, y era de esperarse que Len y Gakupo volviesen a bailar juntos, de forma más divertida y frenética.

Una hora después, solo las luces azules quedaron prendidas y música lenta sonaba. Las personas se juntaban de a pares para bailar o se sentaban del cansancio. Kamui, un poco avergonzado, le preguntó al joven si quería seguir bailando. Kagamine respondió con acciones, recordando las palabras de su hermana. "Sedúcelo". Llevó sus manos al cuello del hombre (gracias tacones) y las entrelazó detrás, mientras el samurái apoyaba las suyas en la cintura del chico. Se movían de izquierda a derecha, mirándose el uno al otro con expresiones suaves.

-Me gusta mucho esta versión del vestido. Es más...elegante-

-Gracias, y a mi me encanta tu traje. Al fin asumiste tu título en la realeza- contestó el rubio de forma cariñosa

Gakupo sonrió y mordió sus labios, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse.

-También me gusta mucho tu peinado, simple pero te queda hermoso...bueno, ya eres hermoso- agregó Len

Kamui tuvo que mirar hacia un lado, siendo incapaz de resistir la vergüenza que le daba recibir cumplidos, aunque por alguna razón, le gustaba cuando el chico los decía.

-Si hay que hablar de cosas hermosas, tú me superaste por mucho, en verdad- acotó el mayor, devolviendo su mirada a los ojos verdes- Elegante, delicado y sensual... encaje, joyas, terciopelo...-

Len sonrió y bajó la mirada por un segundo, conectandolos de nuevo con ojos relajados. Deslizó una mano por el pecho del mayor hasta llegar al primer botón del saco, haciendo círculos sobre éste con su dedo índice. Su otra mano daba pequeñas caricias en el cuello del hombre, quien estaba perdido en los labios del joven. No podía apartar la mirada de la boca del adolescente, pero se obligaba a mantener su vista en los ojos de Len. El chico se acercó al samurái y reposó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Gakupo, siguiendo con los lentos movimientos de lado a lado. Kamui besó al chico en la cabeza y bailó en silencio por un rato más.

Rin y Miku miraban al par desde lejos, suspirando de vez en cuando.

Los hombres se separaron para beber algo y descansar. Len volvió con su hermana y Gakupo buscó a Kaito.

El azulado estaba en balcón del salón con una botella a su lado. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y él no podía controlarlo, no estaba sollozando ni nada, simplemente salían de sus ojos y ni siquiera se sentía triste. O quizá un poco.

-Aquí estás- pronunció Kamui saliendo del salón- Pensé que te habías ido a dormir-

Al acercarse al otro chico, se dió cuenta de sus mejillas mojadas y se preocupó.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No lo sé, estaba festejando y salí a tomar aire...y de la nada me sentí...como me estuve sintiendo antes-

Gakupo lo abrazó fuerte y acarició la espalda del joven. Este comenzó a respirar entrecortado y descargó su llanto que lo inundó, aferrándose al veinteañero.

-Lo siento, probablemente es el alcohol que me hizo...vulnerable...lo siento-

-Está bien, no pasa nada-contestó Kamui limpiando las lágrimas del otro -No quiero que estés sólo en un momento así-

Kaito asintió. Él aún lloraba pero de forma más calma, apoyando sus manos sobre las de Gakupo, las cuales reposaban sobre sus mejillas para quitar las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Realmente no tienes que hacer esto, se que te pedí companía pero no quiero molestarte más-

-No me molestas-

-De todas formas, debe ser cansador-

-No, nada de eso-

-Si, sólo me ves llorar y te arruino el humor, eres demasiado bondadoso. Deberías dejarme y-

Gakupo lo tiró y lo besó para callar todas las cosas horribles que decía. Kaito se dejaba, calmandose al sentir los labios de Kamui unirse a los suyos con tanta dulzura. Suaves, con gusto a Champagne. Su llanto se había detenido y sus manos se agarraban de las ropas del otro. "Nada de besos" recordó y peor aún, Len.

-No- gritó separándose del otro- no no no no, dijiste que no querías-

-Lo sé-

-Y además...tu primer beso...era para alguien especial-

-Tu eres especial para mí-

-¡No de esa forma! Esto no era para mí...-

-Kaito, soy adulto, yo elijo que hacer y esta vez elegí tratar de hacerte sentir mejor...porque te quiero-

La respiración de Kaito se agitó y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. "Lo siento" pronunció, dejando a Gakupo sólo en el balcón para ir a encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Un dolor punzante en el pecho y un frío en el cuerpo fue lo que percibió en el momento que se asomó a la puerta del balcón y vió a los hombres besarse a la luz de la luna. Sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago y sus piernas debilitarse, llevó su mano derecha a su boca y con paso acelerado se retiró del salón. Una vez en el pasillo, se quitó los tacones y los llevó en la mano para correr hasta su habitación.

"¿Len?" dijo su hermana al verlo salir con tal desesperación y lo siguió. Pudo oír el portazo desde las escaleras y eso la alarmó más. Al llegar, entró y vió a su hermano sentado en el suelo, pálido y con ojos brillosos.

-Len...¿Qué sucede?-

-Soy un estúpido-

-¿Eh?

-En verdad creí tener una posibilidad con Gaku...po-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-

-Los ví...a Gakupo y Kaito besarse en el balcón del salón. Soy un imbécil-

-Ey no, no digas eso-

-Pero es como me siento. Era obvio que Kamui estaba interesado en alguien como Kaito. Tienen casi la misma edad, comparten mucho tiempo juntos, se entienden y...es mejor para él-

El joven explotó en llanto, sintiéndose roto en mil pedazos. Su hermana lo sostuvo y sintió una angustia inundar su pecho, un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar con su gemelo.

-Soy un estúpido, estaba más que claro que no tenía oportunidad alguna y aún así caí-

Rin lo apretaba mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones y ser fuerte para Len. Con una mano envió un mensaje a Miku pidiendo que traiga chocolates de forma urgente y esperó la llegada de la diva, quien probablemente estaba terminando la fiesta por el horario.

Minutos después, Hatsune llamó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Len decir alto "Váyanse". La chica respondió con un "Soy yo" y Rin abrió la puerta.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Vió a Gakupo y Kaito besándose en el balcón del salón-

-Y no era un simple beso...ví cómo ambos se...se...-

-¿Se?-

-No lo sé, eran de esos besos tiernos, digno de una novela. Solos, bajo la luz de la luna, compartiendo ese momento de intimidad- el llanto se intensificó de nuevo -Y yo como un idiota, viendolos-

Miku se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó, sintiéndose horrible de que el chico haya pasado por eso después de tal hermosa noche que estaba teniendo. Metió sus manos en la bolsa que había llevado con ella y sacó una tableta de chocolate para cada uno, comprendiendo porqué Rin los había pedido.

-Dicen que comer chocolate ayuda a calmar los corazones rotos. No será una cura, pero al menos aliviará el dolor- contó Hatsune

Len abrió el envoltorio y le dió una mordida. Masticando el chocolate pensó en sus actitudes.

-No puedo enojarme con Kamui por gustarle otra persona... pero no se que hacer con mis sentimientos. Quiero llorar hasta quedar seco en el interior-

El joven siguió comiendo su tableta, sentado en el piso con lágrimas negras secas en sus mejillas. Saboreando la última pieza de chocolate, se levantó del piso y se acostó en su cama, abrazando una almohada, tratando de no pensar en el dolor emocional que aún sentía.

-Deberías quitarte el vestido- dijo Rin

-No...quiero tenerlo puesto por más tiempo. ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 4:18 am- contestó Miku

-Ja...al menos el hechizo duró más que hasta las 12 y no perdí ningún tacón-

Len cerró lo ojos y suspiró, quizá al despertar se sentiría más fuerte.

(*) Las canciones usadas para la escena del vals son "Once upon a dream" (instrumental) de la película Maleficent y "A wish is a dream your heart makes" de Cinderella.  
Gracias por leer!


	10. Madures

Notas de Autor:

1) Perdón por el capitulo anterior! pero era necesario para avanzar con la historia. Esto se va a poner triste...2/3 de VanaN'Ice lloraron y el tercero está muy confundido

2)Es el primer fic que publico en esta pagina y no sabía que los saltos no se guardaban, dejando mis fics echos unos chirizos de informacion. Ya modifiqué todos los capitulos por suerte y espero que sean más entendibles. Si leíste las versiones viejas, podes volver a leer los capitulos con las actualizaciones.  
Disfruten la lectura y gracias por las reviews!

* * *

Cuando despertó eran las 11:42 am y se encontraba solo en su habitación. Vio una nota en la cama de su hermana que decía "fuí al colegio, besos!" lo cual explicaba su ausencia.

Lentamente desató el corset de su vestido, sintiendo la derrota subir por su cuerpo una vez más, luego, con algo de dificultad, bajó el cierre de la prenda y la dejó caer al piso. Se quitó las joyas y los guantes, quedando en lencería. Levantó todo del piso, guardando el vestido en su percha junto a los guantes y se dirigió al baño, prendió el agua y comenzó a quitarse las últimas prendas mientras la bañera se llenaba. Una vez en agua, Len pensaba una y otra vez lo gris que se sentía luego de todo lo que sucedió. La imagen de Kamui y Kaito besándose tiernamente en el medio de la noche no lo dejaba en paz, estaba implantada en su cerebro, sobretodo los pequeños gestos de cada uno, como las manos temblorosas de Kaito, Kamui sosteniendo el rostro del otro dulcemente, el azulado derritiéndose en los labios del samurái, ah.

Un rato después, el chico salió de bañarse, se vistió con una remera grande y unos shorts y fue directo a la cocina para desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludó Piko desde la mesa

-Hola, buenos días- contestó el rubio

-¿Descansaste?-

-Algo, ¿Tú?-

-No, estaba cansado pero me costó dormirme de la adrenalina- contestó Utatane riendo

Momentos después, mientras Len buscaba algo para comer, Gakupo entró por la puerta y sonriente dió los buenas dias. Piko contestó alegremente, Kagamine en cambio solo dijo "hola" de forma fría y sin levantar la mirada, enviado una extraña sensación por el cuerpo al mayor. El samurái quiso seguir con la charla a pesar de las raras vibras que el rubio emanaba y preguntó cómo estaban a los jóvenes. "Meh" respondió Len sacando la leche de la heladera, dándole la espalda a los otros dos en la habitación.

-¿Está todo bien Len?- preguntó el hombre preocupado

No.

-Sí-

Kagamine se preparó una chocolatada fría rápida y salió de la cocina con su vaso, sin ganas de ver a Kamui un segundo más. Gakupo lo siguió con la mirada y confundido se preguntó a sí mismo, "¿Hice algo malo?". Piko también se inquietó por el repentino cambio de humor de Len pero pensó que quizás haber dormido mal lo había afectado después de todo.

Una vez en su habitación, Kagamine se sentó en su escritorio con su vaso y prendió su laptop. Faltaban unas horas para que Rin volviese del colegio así que necesitaba encontrar algo con que distraerse. Sin pensarlo y por costumbre, entró al foro de Fans de Kamui y leyó un rato los posts nuevos, encontrándose desgraciadamente con fangirls hablando sobre la selfie que Kaito y Kamui se habían sacado antes de ir a la fiesta. Lo que lo hizo sentir terrible fue la cantidad de gente diciendo "GakuKai es real!" y cosas parecidas, recordando cómo se sintió verlos juntos. Ese incomparable pinchazo en el corazón y el nudo en la garganta. Len no quería llorar, pero sus ojos ya estaban húmedos y sus sentimientos frágiles. Cerró la página y decidió buscar videos tontos o de experimentos y al cabo de un rato de ver algunos y no haber encontrado consuelo, cerró todo y tomó un lápiz y hoja. Hizo un par de garabatos y escribió una frase, luego otra y las frases se convirtieron en un texto. Tomó una hoja nueva y escribió todo de nuevo, volcando sus sentimientos en ella. Las palabras fluían desde el dolor que aun sentía y de a poco todo lo que escribió se iba convirtiendo en una canción. No había planeado hacerlo pero era mejor que surgiese así, menos forzado y más sentimiento. Corrigió, cambió, agregó y puso letra alternativa que terminaron siendo coros, solo le faltaba pensar que hacer con ella.

Un llamado a la puerta lo arrancó de su trabajo. Cuando abrió para ver quién era, se llevó la sorpresa de tener a Kaito en la entrada de su habitación.

-Hola Len-

-Hola...¿Te ayudo en algo?-

-Quería hablar contigo-

-Ah...- dijo el rubio desinteresadamente

-Bueno...ayer en la fiesta hice algo malo. Yo no quería que sucediera pero...simplemente pasó...-

-Cosas pasan...-agregó Kagamine cortando el discurso del otro

-Besé a Gakupo. Más bien, él me besó a mi...y no quería, pero no lo se, pasó y-

-No necesitas explicar nada. Si hay algo entre ustedes, no es algo de mi incumbencia. Es tu vida y no soy quién para estar diciéndole a alguien si lo que hizo es malo o no. Ya eres adulto y sabes lo que haces. No es necesario que me cuentes nada mas o que pidas perdón, etc. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupado-

-Len, es que no entiendes, fue un malentendido. Él no me gusta, no hay nada entre-

-No me interesa. Estoy ocupado, adiós-

Kagamine cerró la puerta y resopló, estresado por la situación. No quería pensar más al respecto, no quería saber nada sobre ellos o lo que pasó y su escape era la música que estaba componiendo.

* * *

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo como por décima-octava vez consecutiva. Su amigo estaba claramente molesto con él y no lo podía culpar. Kaito había pasado tiempo ayudando al joven a que enfrente sus sentimientos por alguien y todo fue en vano por culpa de su borrachera triste.

Con lo último que le quedaba de energía (drenado de tanto llanto), se dirigió a su habitación para acostarse de nuevo y quizá pasar el día encerrado. No tenía ganas de comer u otra cosa, sólo dormir y evitar todo para no arruinar nada más. Tres golpes llamaron a su puerta.

-Kaito ¿Estás ahí?-

Era Gakupo. No supo nada del mayor desde que lo dejó en el balcón tras salir casi corriendo de la angustia de haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedió. Cuando salió del salón buscó a Len para hablar con él, pero todo el mundo decía que ya se había ido a dormir, generandole más culpa al tener que esperar para confesar y ahora que ya había dicho todo, se sentía devastado.  
Shion se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Apenas vio al otro parado frente a él, se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento- dijo el azulado

-Ey... no, yo lo siento. Realmente no pensé las consecuencias. Perdón-

Kaito lo hizo entrar a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, seguido por Kamui quien trataba de consolarlo. Permanecieron en silencio por un rato hasta que el más joven logró calmarse.

-Kaito, mirame. Perdón. Siento haber hecho eso sin saber cómo te sentías al respecto, fue egoísta e irresponsable-

-Ya está, ya pasó, no podemos borrarlo-

-Lo sé pero... odio verte así y es por mi culpa-

-No fue tu culpa. Yo intenté besarte varias veces cuando me habias dicho claramente que no querías y ahora siento que te presione a que lo hagas. Además...tu primer beso, lo arruine todo-

-No arruinaste nada. Creo que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para decidir qué hacer con mi vida y saber que cosas están bien o mal. Además, vivir con la mentira de "la persona indicada" es estresante-

Kaito rió.

-¿Tan mal lo hice como para hacerte llorar?- preguntó Kamui

-No...es que me siento culpable-

Y traidor, pero no podía contarle esta parte.

-Tranquilo, fue mi culpa. Ya asumí mi responsabilidad-

-Eres tan...ah...¿Porque eres así?-

Gakupo lo miró sin comprender de qué hablaba.

-Eres tan príncipe que duele- agregó Kaito

Ambos rieron. Kamui se enrojeció un poco al oír el término "príncipe" sobre él de nuevo, pensó que se había liberado de eso.

Al cabo de un rato en silencio, Shion volvió a hablar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?-

-Ehm...ok-

-Gaku...¿Eres...?-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Eres virgen?-

-No- contestó el samurái riendo -¿Acaso quieres...?-pronunció poniéndose serio

-NO. Oh por deus. Sólo asumí que quizás, si nunca habías besado a nadie entonces tenía sentido que probablemente seas virgen-

-Oh, bueno, nunca había besado a nadie en los labios. Mejillas, cuello y etc funcionan en esas situaciones-

-Ya veo...espera un segundo...¿Me ibas a preguntar si yo quería...acostarme contigo?-

-Parecía que ibas en esa dirección, lo siento-

Kaito rió nerviosamente refregándose los ojos. Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio de nuevo, observando el espacio entre ellos. Kamui cortó la incomodidad del momento preguntándole a Shion si ya había almorzado, pero sabiendo que el otro no había salido de su habitación casi toda la mañana, lo llevó a la cocina donde prepararía algo para los dos.

* * *

Len ignoró todo y a casi todos durante los primeros días. Actuaba como si ciertas personas no existieran o fueran poco importantes cuando se fijaba el doble en ellos para saber hacia donde caminar.

La canción que había empezado a escribir tuvo más modificaciones al correr de los días, y la guitarra y melodía fueron agregadas.

El tiempo en el colegio era más corto que de costumbre y las tareas para el hogar eran tan simples que apenas sentía esfuerzo haciéndolas.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, la canción tomaba más forma y evitar a sus compañeros de banda ya no dolía tanto como antes. Ya sea encerrado en su habitación o en una sala de ensayo, Len ya no percibía dolor al alejarse de ellos, pero verlos aún le generaba tristeza. Sus sentimientos por Kamui estaban sepultados en el fondo de su corazón, pero aún estaban allí.

Durante esos días tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Kaito a solas de nuevo y si bien fue frío con sus expresiones, pudo comprender que él no tuvo intenciones de herirlo de esa forma, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Kamui, quién para Len, tenía sentimientos por Kaito.

Kagamine se enfocó mucho en su música, decidiendo ir al estudio a hablar con los compositores que ayudaban a VanaN'Ice. Mejoró la letra con la escritora Natsu y la guitarra, agregando una base de batería con ayuda de el compositor Haku para grabar una especie de demo de ensayo.

Durante el segundo fin de semana, Len tomó coraje y le pidió a Kaito y Kamui que lo acompañen a la sala de ensayo para mostrarles la canción en que estuvo trabajando todos esos días. Le entregó copias de la letra a cada uno con sus partes resaltadas en diferentes colores y dijo unas palabras antes de tocar.

-Voy a tratar de cantar todas las partes lo mejor que pueda para que se den una idea, aunque dudo llegar con el aire-

Cuando su voz pronunció las primeras estrofas, Kaito sintió un frío correr por su espalda. Él entendía exactamente a qué se refería la letra y era perturbador que lo haya puesto de tal forma para una canción. Era algo violenta y llena de celos u odio con un poco de desesperación, algo con lo que la banda ya había trabajado pero con unos detalles nuevos que renovaban el estilo. Era incomodo saber el origen de todo y que los tres estén encerrados en la habitación escuchando la canción, salvo para Kamui, quién estaba en completa ignorancia inocente de la situación.

-¡Es muy buena! Me gusta- pronunció el Samurái

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó Len

-De verdad. Si ensayamos y mejoramos más en el instrumental y las voces, creo que sería un éxito ¡Buen trabajo Len!-

El joven sintió sus piernas temblar un poco y su corazón latir con fuerza. Miró al piso evitando mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad y pronunció "Gracias" lo más estoicamente posible.

-Eso es todo. Es una idea-

El rubio desconectó la guitarra del amplificador y guardó los cables rápido junto a su instrumento. Salió de la sala de forma torpe y rápida, ignorando completamente el "Len, espera" del mayor. Subió las escaleras con apuro y cuando llegó a su habitación cerró con fuerza, apoyando su guitarra en el piso con cuidado y dejó un suspiro escapar de sus labios. "Mierda" pronunció. No podía permitirse caer, tenía que resistir.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó su hermana desde su cama

-Horrible...matenme-

-Otra vez con el dramatismo-

-No tendría que haber hecho eso...fue estúpido-

-Sólo le mostraste una canción, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser así de drástico con todo?-

-Porque a Kamui le gustó y me cumplimentó y todo...lo odio-

-Deja de mentirte, no lo odias, sigues bobo por él. Podrías dejar de actuar así, ya sabes como fueron las cosas... ¿acaso no entiendes que lastimas a la gente siendo así?-

-No lastimo a nadie...- susurró el joven

Se quitó la remera y entró al baño para darse una ducha ligera. Los nervios de oír la voz del samurái después de semanas lo hicieron sudar frío. El agua congelada quizás lo ayudaría. Maldita primavera, elevando la temperatura, trayendo flores y reviviendo...sentimientos. Posandose bajo el agua pensó si realmente debería seguir con el proyecto de la canción, hasta que una sonrisa atravesó su mente. La imagen de labios mordidos curvandose hacia arriba, ojos azules brillantes, mejillas pálidas levemente rosadas del entusiasmo, manos sujetando delicadamente la hoja que entregó y cabello violeta en una coleta algo despeinada lo descolocó completamente. Lo odiaba, odiaba que sea tan fácil caer por él, que sea difícil mantener una actitud en su presencia, que trate tanto de olvidarlo pero que vuelva irrumpiendo de esa forma.

Ayuda.

* * *

Que el chico ni se volteara a verlo cuando salió de la sala de ensayo le borró la sonrisa.

Cuando Len le había pedido que lo acompañe pensó que quizá finalmente iba a saber la razón por la que estuvo tan distante. Pero no.

Desde la mañana luego de la fiesta él actuó así cada vez que lo veía o trataba de hablarle. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo pero eso era lo que él interpretaba, quizá hizo o dijo algo que ofendió al joven. No había bebido mucho como para no tener memoria de tal cosa pero por alguna razón la situación no encajaba.

Al mirar hacia un lado, notó a Kaito congelado en su lugar con cara de horror.

-Ey ¿ Estas bien?-

-No...¿Leiste la letra?-

-Si-

-¿No te puso incómodo?-

-Mmm no, es decir, ya hicimos algo así antes-

-Pero...-

-Ya entendí, aún te sientes mal por el beso. Lo siento-

Gakupo dobló la hoja y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Shion primero. El azulado se dirigió a su habitación y Kamui a la cocina por un poco de té, cruzándose con Miku.

-Hey-

-Hola-

La voz del mayor denotaba desgano lo cual la diva no pudo ignorar. El hombre sintió como los ojos de la chica lo seguían y mientras esperaba que el agua esté lista, volteó a verla.

-¿Pasa algo Gaku?-

-Sólo...¿Sabes si Len está enojado conmigo?-

Si.

-No, para nada. ¿Qué sucede?-

-No sé si es personal pero...lo noto distante y algo agresivo conmigo- pronunció con tristeza

-Quizá esté estresado...no lo sé. Seguro se le pasará-

Gakupo suspiró y preparó su bebida, ignorando el mensaje que Hatsune le enviaba al rubio. Al sentarse en la mesa, el samurái resopló resignado, sintiendo el peso del universo sobre sus hombros.

-Estoy arruinando todo a mi alrededor- pronunció deprimido

-No, para nada...no digas eso-

-Pero es lo que siento. Primero Kaito, la canción que nunca termine de componer, Len, la nueva canción de él haciendo las cosas incómodas...todo es mi culpa...-

Hatsune se levantó de su lugar y fue junto a Kamui, acariciandolo en la espalda para que calme su angustia. El mayor refregó sus ojos y dio un sorbo a su té.

Después de una pequeña charla, su taza se vació. La lavó y salió de la cocina sin rumbo alguno, caminando por la planta baja de la casa hasta toparse con la puerta doble en el fondo del living. La entrada al salón de usos múltiples. Abrió las puertas a la gran habitación oscura, apenas iluminada por los rayos del sol débil de las 6:48 pm. Caminó por todo el lugar mientras el eco de sus pisadas llenaban el silencio en el que se encontraba, posicionándose finalmente en el centro del salón. El recuerdo de una noche bailando lo atrapaba, mientras el mudo sonido de un vals sonaba en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, se enderezó y tomó aire. "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep..." cantó, recordando cómo bailó esa pieza junto a Len. "In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep..." pronunció con melancolía, extrañando como solía compartir los momentos con el joven. "Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through" cantó mas alto. "No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, a dream that you wish..." se detuvo y con dolor agregó "...will come true". Le dolía cantarla y recordar la sonrisa del joven, la elegancia del vestido, lo divertido que fue bailar con él y cuando se...acercaron. Ah. Su corazón se aceleró con solo pensarlo, riendo como niñito por ello. Era extraño pero una repentina ola de felicidad lo inundó, girando en el lugar. Tomó aire y con mas animo cantó de nuevo, bailando el ritmo del vals a solas, cantando la última parte con cariño, recordando los tiernos ojos verdes de Kagamine mirándolo cuando lo inclinó hacia atrás y como se acercaron lentamente hasta casi...rozar...¡Ah!. Las últimas palabras de la canción abandonaron sus labios con dulzura, acompañado por un suspiro. El silencio reinó de nuevo en la habitación haciéndolo pensar que si supiese cuál fue el error que cometió que lo alejó de Len, sería capaz de volver en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas, pero eso no era posible. Le dió una última mirada a la habitación y decidió salir.

Camino a su cuarto su alegría se desvanecía gradualmente, dejando en él la melancolía y el horroroso gusto a derrota por tener que acudir a recuerdos, ya que el chico apenas le dirigía la mirada. Se duchó y se acostó pensando lo estúpido que seguramente se veía, suspirando, soñando y esperando a saber el porqué de todo.

* * *

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Luego de recibir el mensaje de Miku, bajó a buscarla pero se detuvo al oír una voz familiar. Caminó en dirección a ella y sus ojos se fijaron en Kamui, en el centro del salón del fondo adornado por la bella luz del atardecer. Lo observo bailar y cantar, sintiendo escalofríos cuando reconoció la canción. Su corazón amargado se enterneció por primera vez en semanas viendo al hombre que tanto lo lastimó, y si bien fue sin intención, no pudo evitar sentir dolor, traición y su corazón romperse. Cuando se dió cuenta que el samurái estaba saliendo del lugar, se escondió detrás de un mueble. No quería ser visto. Una vez Kamui fuera de vista, Len pudo asimilar que el mayor aún pensaba en el baile y que su hermana quizá tenía razón, sus actitudes lastimaban, pero no podía simplemente aparecer ante el otro y fingir que nada había sucedido. Después de todo, el beso no fue de mentira y sólo sabía la versión de Kaito.

* * *

El Lunes por la tarde de la tercera semana, los Kagamine y Hatsune llegaron del colegio agotados. Los gemelos habían tenido un examen sorpresa y no estaban muy contentos al respecto. Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina por una merienda, encontrándose con Kaito y Kamui allí.

-Buenas tardes chicos- saludó Kamui

-Si es que se pueden llamar buenas...- contestó Len con mal humor

-Exámenes...- agregó Rin

-Pobrecitos- dijo Kaito

Con enojo, el rubio comenzó a prepararse una chocolatada bien fría, golpeando los vasos y frascos con bronca.

Las personas lo veían enojarse con los objetos y el único que se atrevió a acercarse al chico fue Gakupo.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-Puedo solo-

Gakupo dió un paso hacia atrás y observó hasta que el frasco de chocolate cayó, atrapandolo justo a tiempo. Lo apoyó en la mesada y miró al chico quién lo ignoraba completamente. Con la misma actitud, Len pasó a su lado con su vaso en mano y se fue en dirección a su habitación, dejando a todos desconcertados.

Gakupo ordenó todo lo que el joven dejó atrás, preguntándose si en algún momento iba a volver a hablarle, sintiéndose gris después de tanto tiempo con el mismo va y ven.

A las 5:21 pm, mientras el veinteañero se balanceaba levemente en las hamacas del jardín, el cielo se nubló repentinamente, creando una oscuridad digna de una noche. La lluvia no tardó en llegar, lo cual Kamui no pareció importarle, meciéndose y mirando sus pies.

Desde el living Kagamine observó. Había bajado para dejar el vaso que usó y se topó con la triste postal del mayor bajo la lluvia. Ya había sido suficiente tortura ¿No?. Dejó el vaso en la cocina y volvió hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, saliendo lentamente mientras las gotas tocaban su piel seca. Con pasos cuidadosos caminó hacia el hombre, arrepintiéndose de la crueldad emocional que forzó entre ellos. Se detuvo frente a él y respiró profundamente esperando a que el samurái dirigiese sus ojos hacia él. Gakupo alzó su mirada triste, reflejando el gris oscuro del cielo en ella, fijándose en la tímida expresión del rubio. Ninguno decía nada, se observaban mutuamente con el sonido de la lluvia a su alrededor mientras las gotas rodaban sobre sus pieles. Finalmente fue Kagamine quién habló.

-Creo que te debo muchas disculpas- pronunció con miedo

-Sólo...dime ¿qué hice mal? No entiendo qué sucedió, y si te herí y no me dí cuenta lo siento...pero quiero saber...¿en qué fallé? ¿ Te lastimé? ¿Dije algo que no debía?¿ Acaso-

-No, no hiciste nada malo. Fuí yo y mi ceguera. Estuve malhumorado, estresado y un poco triste y me desquité con todos a mi alrededor. Siento haber hecho eso, perdón por haber sido un idiota...un imbécil-

-Podría haberte acompañado si hubiese sabido, te hubiera ayudado y consolado...no lo sé. Y no te digas esas cosas, todos tenemos malos días-

-Si pero, no todos hacen lo que yo hice. Lo siento-

Gakupo miró los ojos verdes del chico y juntó sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Prometeme que si en algún momento te lastimo o tienes un problema conmigo me lo dirás-

-Lo prometo-

El mayor se levantó y extendió sus brazos, invitando al adolescente a un abrazo que fue felizmente aceptado. Se apretaron mutuamente, descargando todos los sentimientos que embotellaron, deshaciéndose de la tensión que había entre ellos.

-Lo siento, perdón, no se como decirlo-

-Shhh-

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, rieron y entraron a la casa. Esperaron en la entrada un poco para no mojar todo y con apuro se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando Len llegó a su puerta no pudo abrirla. Tocó para saber si su hermana se encontraba adentro pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Puedes venir a mi habitación por un tiempo si quieres...- ofreció el mayor

Sin ver otra salida, Len aceptó con vergüenza.

Llegar a la habitación del mayor se sintió extraño. Ya eran tres semanas y algunos días desde la última vez que puso un pie en esa habitación y se veía diferente a lo que recordaba. Gakupo había movido la cama y otros muebles de lugar y los adornos que estaban guardados ya estaban repartidos por el gran lugar.

-Ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres darte una ducha? Puedo prestarte ropa y llevar la tuya al secador-

-Uhm...bueno. No quiero molestar-

-No molestas. Además es mejor que entres en calor para no enfermarte-

El mayor le entregó una bata de baño y le sonrió. Len se dirigió al baño y se desvistió con dificultad a causa de cómo la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por lo mojada que estaba. Dejó todo en el canasto que había en una esquina del baño y prendió el agua, asegurándose que esté tibia. Una vez listo se envolvió en la bata y salió del baño, encontrándose con una vista digna de un museo. Gakupo estaba semidesnudo, con un toallón envuelto en sus caderas, cabello mojado y suelto pegado a su piel a lo largo de su espalda y su cuerpo definido aún levemente húmedo. La expresión abrumada de Len lo decía todo.

-Ah, no te oí. ¿Me das tu ropa? La llevaré a lavar y secar-

Kagamine asintió y tomó sus cosas del canasto, entregándoselas al otro. El hombre salió de la habitación lo cual le permitió al joven suspirar audiblemente. "Soy un idiota. Alejarme de semejante...hombre mm" pensó y rió de lo baboso que sonaba en su mente.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Kamui entrando de nuevo

-Nada, solo que me siento tonto por haber estado de mal humor-

-No te sientas tonto, es normal- dijo el mayor tiernamente- Bueno, es mi turno- pronunció dirigiéndose al baño

Len sonrió y se sentó en la cama para esperar. Se sentía extraño estar desnudo en la habitación del samurái, y si bien tenía la bata cubriéndolo, debajo de ella estaba libre de ropaje.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos para relajarse en las suaves sábanas, aflojó el nudo del cinturón de la bata y abrió el escote, mostrando su pecho un poco más y descubriendo sus hombros. Era malicioso, pero sus ánimos para seducir estaban de vuelta y más fuertes ahora que pudo arreglar las cosas. El chico suspiró y como toque final, destapo una pierna por completo, fingiendo haber quedado dormido de esa forma.

Cuando Gakupo finalmente salió de la ducha y vió esa escena, sonrió. Se acercó cuidadosamente y lo arropó con las sábanas. El joven abrió sus ojos lentamente y dejó salir unos quejidos.

-Me dormí, lo siento-

-No hay problema, me cambiaré y buscaré la ropa-

Kamui le dió una suave caricia en la mejilla y se dió media vuelta para buscar algo que ponerse, volvió al baño para vestirse y silenciosamente salió de la habitación, apagando la luz para dejar al chico descansar.

Len quería gritar, la forma en que Gakupo lo tocó lo derritió por dentro.

Una vez el samurái volvió a su habitación, Kagamine se sentó en la cama lentamente y observó al hombre dejar la ropa doblada sobre una silla para luego dirigirse al interruptor de la luz.

-Déjala apagada- pidió el menor

Gakupo no preguntó y se acercó al chico, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-Pensé que ya no querías dormir-

-Así es, pero me gusta la oscuridad-

-¿Puedo al menos subir la persiana para dejar entrar un poco de luz?-

-Mmm, bueno-

Y así hizo el veinteañero, dejando la penumbra del cielo lluvioso iluminar la escena. Volvió junto al joven y lo miró a los ojos. Había algo que lo cautivaba e iba más allá del usual sentimiento de ternura que le generaba el chico, pero no podía permitirse ir más allá de cuidarlo.

-¿Quieres que te preste una remera? seguro te quedará grande pero supongo que estará bien mientras esperas que el resto se seque-

Len asintió y mordió sus labios. El hombre le dió su ropa interior que estaba tibia y se volteó a buscar algo para prestarle. Tomó una remera blanca y al darse de vuelta vio al rubio sentado con las piernas cruzadas esperando por él. Rió y se acercó al chico ofreciéndole la prenda, la cual Len miró y no tomó.

-Vístete

-Oblígame...- contestó Kagamine de forma pícara

Gakupo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Caprichos de niño pequeño? Increíble pero divertido. Se sentó frente a Len y le pidió que se vista de nuevo, recibiendo un "Uhm...no" como respuesta.

Aventajandose del mayor, el adolescente se sentó en el regazo de este, rodeándolo con sus brazos, llevandose con esa acción el aliento de Kamui. Con ojos seductores, Len llevó una mano al centro del pecho de Gaku, aplicando ligera fuerza para empujar al hombre hasta acostarlo. El mayor estaba confundido por la repentina atmósfera que se formó entre ellos y no sabía como reaccionar más que llevar sus manos a los muslos del joven, los cuales lo aprisionaban. Len tomó la remera y se la puso en frente del samurái, acomodando su cabello, moviendo sus caderas levemente en el proceso. Gakupo pareció reaccionar al roce, respirando profundamente y sujetando las piernas del chico con más presión.

-Eh ehm...esto...estás jugando con fuego- pronunció Gakupo nervioso

Len sonrió maliciosamente.

(Gracias por leer y por las reviews! Recomienden el fic si pueden y quieren!)


	11. Rompecorazones

Notas de Autor:  
Se que en el capitulo anterior parece como que a Len se le pasa el enojo de un dia para el otro, pero si leen bien los saltos de tiempo, pasaron aproximadamente 2 semanas y media entre la fiesta y las disculpas de Len...Osea, durante 17-18 días, Len trató desinteresadamente/Agresivamente a Gakupo. Eso es bastante tiempo.  
En fin, gracias por las reviews y ya casi estamos en sincronía con lo que voy publicando en Amor-Yaoi, una vez sincronizado, van a tener que esperar mas por las actualizaciones (tiempo de escritura)  
Disfruten!

* * *

-Eh ehm...esto...estás jugando con fuego- pronunció Gakupo nervioso

Len sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Eh?- dijo el rubio con falsa inocencia

-Que...esto...es...-

-¿Te estoy lastimando? ¡Lo siento! Solo estaba jugando, perdón-

"Oh...solo un juego" pensó Kamui con culpa por haber creído que Kagamine tenía otras intenciones. "Es un chico, obvio que solo estaba jugando...¿En qué clase de depravado me convertí?" continuó divagando mentalmente.

Len por su parte pensaba en lo satisfactorio que se había sentido haberle hecho esa mala pasada al mayor, pero a decir verdad, el aún estaba resentido y esa iba a ser su venganza.

El joven se bajó de encima del hombre y se acostó a su lado, mirando la expresión que este tenía.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí...perdón...es solo que me sorprendiste-

Una sorpresa que lo hizo sudar frío y pensar en cosas indebidas, sobretodo por ese maldito roce que el joven provocó entre ellos.

Len sonrió y se levantó de la cama, tomó sus cosas y se volvió hacia el hombre.

-Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, son los últimos exámenes del año-

Se acercó al veinteañero y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos. No estaba seguro si su propia habitación ya estaba destrabada, pero mejor abandonar a Gakupo mientras seguía confundido.

* * *

Estaba congelado sobre su cama, su cabello aún húmedo de la ducha y el corazón acelerado como nunca.

Desde aquella mágica noche del baile el mayor se encontró pensando mucho en el chico que acababa de abandonar su habitación.

Siempre tuvo a Len muy presente, sobretodo cuando iniciaron la banda, pero nunca se sintió tan...diferente a lo usual. Le daba miedo que sea algo más que amistad, no era correcto que lo fuese, pero recordar la cantidad de cosas que pasaron entre ellos lo hacían sonreír de forma atontada. Los momentos intensos como lo que había pasado minutos atrás le erizaban la piel y suspirar por no saber como actuar.

Sin tan solo fuese más joven, todo sería mejor. Podría dejarse llevar sin pensar en consecuencias, arriesgarse sin importarle lo que pensaran ya que sería joven y...¿enamorado?. Si, ese era el sentimiento, amor. Mariposas, cosquillas, torpeza, situaciones complicadas, miedos, deseo, y más en un paquete. Aunque no podía permitírselo, no es correcto que un adulto de 20 años esté enamorado de un adolescente, por más puro e inocente sea su amor, simplemente era inaceptable. La frustración de no poder fijar su mirada en los ojos verdes de Kagamine, no poder susurrarle cosas dulces al oído o acariciarlo tiernamente con intención de atraparlo en sus brazos. No.

Sobretodo porque con su mente podrida de mayor, lo que para el chico había sido un juego, para Gakupo fue la tortura más cruel. La forma en que Len se trepó sobre él y lo acostó fueron sumamente sugestivas, y no estaba seguro si el chico lo hizo inconscientemente o que, pero la fricción que hubo en la zona de sus caderas fue insana. No sólo fue difícil mantener su compostura, si no que también fue complicado no sostener al joven en el lugar y...¡NO! No no no, no podía estar pensando en pasarse de la raya.

¡Ah! Con un demonio que se sentía horrible.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Len se despertó media hora más temprano que de costumbre y luego de lavarse la cara y los dientes, bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina. Iba a desayunar antes de cambiarse por el hambre que tenía y porque sabía que Gakupo iba a estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno, como de costumbre. El joven aún estaba usando la remera que el mayor le prestó, teniendo solo su ropa interior debajo de ella. La prenda le quedaba como un vestido corto, llegandole hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos.

Al entrar a la cocina, pudo ver al samurái de espaldas haciendo sandwiches tostados de jamon y queso para los tres chicos que bajarían a desayunar. Se acercó a la mesada y saludó alegremente. Kamui sonrió sin quitar los ojos de lo que hacía y le dió los buenos días. Para tratar de llamar más la atención del mayor, Len se subió a la mesada y se sentó en ella con las piernas abiertas, juntando sus manos en el espacio que quedaba entre ellas.

-¿Dormiste bien Gaku?-

-Muy bien, ¿qué tal tú? Bajaste antes de lo esperado-

-Bien, y tengo hambre, por eso estoy antes- dijo contento mientras movía las piernas de atrás hacia adelante

El rubio notó que el mayor ni lo había mirado a los ojos así que decidió bajarse de donde estaba y hacerse su propio té. Ya hacía calor como para tomar algo caliente pero quería tomar algo diferente a una chocolatada

Preparó la pava eléctrica y su tasa, y esperó a que el agua se calentara. Se inclinó sobre la mesada, reposando sus codos en la superficie, acción que provocaba que la remera se levante y revele su cola. Sin intención de actuar tan provocativamente, logró llamar la atención del samurái, quien dio una mirada rápida y nerviosa sobre él.

-Veo que la usaste para dormir- pronunció Gakupo para romper el silencio

-Oh si, es que ya estaba cómodo y me dió flojera cambiarme-

El click de la pava cortó la pequeña conversación. Len sirvió el agua hirviendo en la tasa y esperó a que el té reposara, mientras Gakupo alistaba la mesa para desayunar. El joven agregó un poco de leche a su infusión y la llevó a la mesa, donde el mayor ya estaba sentado. "Aquí tienes" ofreció el veinteañero colocando los tostados que le correspondían en frente suyo. Kagamine tomó uno y el queso derretido no tuvo piedad sobre ninguno de los dos. Len tuvo que lamer sus dedos por como se derramaba por los lados, dándole imágenes a Gaku, quién trataba de no reaccionar de forma extraña. El chico comenzó a reir de la vergüenza, contagiando al mayor quién estaba mentalmente inquieto.

-Al menos eso me hace saber que ya se arreglaron las cosas- pronunció Miku entrando en la habitación

La diva se sentó en su lugar totalmente despeinada, esperando a que Kamui la ayude como siempre. Minutos después entró Rin, aún algo adormilada.

Len terminó su desayuno y subió rápido a cambiarse y a buscar sus cosas, para luego bajar de nuevo y esperar a las chicas. Durante la espera, fue peinado por el samurái quien temblaba un poco, lo que le provocó tener extra concentración en el cabello del chico. Una vez los tres listos para salir, se despidieron del hombre, cada uno a su manera. Miku con un abrazo, Rin con un abrazo y beso en la frente y Len besó la mejilla de Kamui, saliendo de la casa casi inmediatamente luego de esa acción, dejando a Gakupo atontado de nuevo.

* * *

Nuevo mensaje de grupo

(8:32) Miku:

"al fin recreo...y las buenas noticias de la mañana es que Len al fin dejó el rencor de lado"

(8:32) Rin:

"Es un bobo..."

(8:33) Kaito:

"AL FIN"

"Aunque me gustaria saber que lo hizo cambiar de parecer"

(8:33) Miku:

"Si...eso es un misterio..."

* * *

Otro día de exámenes lo agotaron por completo. Ya no faltaba mucho para que el año escolar termine, así que las maestras acribillaban a los alumnos con pruebas y/o recuperatorios, algunos hasta aún daban temas nuevos que tenían que aprender rápido para llegar a tiempo.

Len tenía que aprenderse varios temas de historia para el dia siguiente y oh casualidad que el mejor explicando historia en la casa era Gakupo. Si bien era divertida la venganza que puso en marcha, no podía seducir a Kamui si quería entender todo, cosa que le generaba algo de bronca ya que no podía actuar normal sin pensar en lo que sucedió.

Decidió merendar en la cocina y buscar al mayor luego, necesitaba descansar un rato. Al salir, se encontró con Luka y le preguntó si había visto al hombre.

-Ja, como si me importara donde esté ese tipo-

Len le dió las gracias algo asustado por la agresión de la mujer y siguió su búsqueda. Encontró a Kiyoteru en el jardín arreglando las flores y le preguntó lo mismo.

-Si no está en ningún otro lado de la casa, supongo que está entrenando-

Pero claro, que bobo. Kagamine le dió las gracias y se dirigió al cobertizo del jardín, el cual habían convertido en dojo por falta de uso.

Al entrar se quedó frizado en el lugar. Gakupo estaba muy concentrado en sus movimientos, teniendo solo el hakama (pantalón) del uniforme puesto por el calor, con una capa de sudor sobre su piel haciéndola brillar y su cabello en una coleta alta bastante alborotada por tanto ejercicio. ¿Porqué era tan...así? Len suspiró y dió dos golpes al marco de la puerta para indicar su presencia. Kamui giró sobre sí mismo y dejó salir un "¡oh!" de sorpresa al ver al chico.

-Hola- saludó Kagamine

-H-hola Len, no te oí- contestó el mayor buscando su kendogi (camisa) que estaba a un lado en el piso

-Recién llegué, no hay problema- el chico hizo una pausa y mordió sus labios en el proceso- Quería saber si podrías ayudarme con Historia de nuevo, tengo examen y bueno, ya sabes...no hay problema si no puedes-

-No hay ningún problema- respondió vistiéndose con vergüenza- Necesitaría darme un baño primero-

-Claro-

El veinteañero apagó las luces del dojo y salieron en dirección a la casa.

-¿Dónde quieres estudiar?-

-Uhm, donde sea está bien pero quizá sería mejor un lugar callado. ¿Qué tal la pérgola?-

-Claro, prepara tus cosas, estaré allí en un rato-

Len buscó sus libros y cuaderno, bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa y se dirigió a el lugar designado con energía. Acomodó la mesa del lugar y decidió ir a la cocina por algo para beber y comer. Jugo de manzana y papas fritas parecían ser perfectas, así que los llevó junto a dos vasos. Una vez sentado se dió cuenta de lo que hizo y se golpeó en la frente con la palma diciendo "soy un tarado sin remedio" a sí mismo. Estaba tratando de impresionar a Gaku y alistó todo sin realmente saber lo que hacía o sus intenciones. Ya estaba hecho de todos modos.

-Oh, muchas gracias Len, tenía sed-

La voz del mayor arrancó al joven de sus pensamientos y lo hizo sonrojar un poco. "Ay no maldita sea, actúa normal y desinteresado como siempre" pensó el adolescente mientras sonreía y servía un vaso de jugo para el otro. El hombre se sentó junto a él, con ese peculiar perfume a flores que siempre llevaba, no importa cuanto intente ocultarlo. Su cabello estaba bien peinado y suelto, vestía una remera gris claro de mangas cortas y tela ligera por el calor y unos pantalones negros que parecían pijama. El chico le ofreció el vaso y observó detenidamente como los labios de Kamui se apoyaban en el vidrio, relamiéndose los suyos en una especie de acción desesperada.

-Muchas gracias. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-¡Oh! Eh...bueno...ah si, son estos dos últimos capítulos del libro. Son tan extensos que me pierdo-

Gakupo leyó los títulos de dichos capítulos y sonrió al recordar los temas. Comenzó a leerle las páginas lentamente y se detenía entre párrafos para explicar los sucesos descriptos. Así estuvieron hasta la hora de la cena, descansaron durante la comida y luego repasaron lo estudiado con el postre.

-¡Excelente! ¿Te sientes preparado para el examen?-

-Si...eso creo-

-¿Alguna parte que te haya quedado inconclusa?-

-No, sólo tengo miedo de olvidarme algo-

-Vas a estar bien, necesitas dormir bien y si quieres, por la mañana podemos repasar rápido-

Len sonrió y aceptó la propuesta del otro. Terminaron con sus postres de chocolate y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Una vez allí, el chico dejó sus cosas sobre su escritorio y un suspiro escapó de él.

-Vaya, veo que tuviste una buena tarde- dijo Rin desde su cama

-Ay cállate, no me tortures con eso-

-No hice nada, sólo quiero saber qué tal tu corazón-

-Está bien...se recupera pero es tan...difícil-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que incluso después de tantas semanas, aún estoy algo rencoroso. Sigo enamorado sí pero...es complicado-

-Si no lo fuese entonces ya serían novios-

-¡RIN! Cierra tu bocota-

La rubia reía histéricamente en su lugar mientras su gemelo se ponía totalmente rojo. Len entró al baño para esconderse de tal bochorno y decidió darse una ducha ya que estaba ahí.

"Novios" pensaba el joven. Rió atontado y encendió el agua. "Antes de ser novios tendrían que haber citas" y la idea lo llenó de cosquillas. Él pensaba en el tipo de cita donde saldrían al atardecer/noche, se tomarían de las manos quizas y quíen sabe todo terminaría en un beso. Beso. AH, no, se supone que estaba enojado.

Se duchó tratando de olvidar el asunto, pero una vez en la cama y en el medio del silencio de la habitación, Len volvió a divagar.

Besos, abrazos, mimos y cariño. Imaginar recibir esas cosas del samurái era casi imposible, pero había una actividad en pareja que no solo si podía imaginarlo si no que también podía concentrarse al punto de casi oír su voz. Sexo. Es tan fácil para Len crear el escenario perfecto de sus fantasías con Gakupo ahí, lo que era difícil era encontrar privacidad para poder sumergirse en ellas. En sus sueños, Kamui era salvaje, no le importaba ser directo y susurrarle obscenidades mientras lo follaba descontroladamente, no existía límites al placer, pero ese no era el Gaku real. El hombre del que se enamoró es atento, cariñoso, inteligente, atlético, buen cocinero, gentil y... "correcto". Ambas versiones, la real y la falsa, son tan buenas pero tan inalcanzables. O al menos así se sentía. Por ahora solo podía soñar.

* * *

Los días de exámenes pasaron tortuosos, dejando a cada joven de la casa exhaustos de tanto estudio maratónico y nervios, aunque no para las dos revoltosas de la casa, Miku y Rin.

Ellas estaban más que emocionadas por las preparaciones de las siguientes festividades, planeando cómo iban a decorar la casa, comprar adornos, luces nuevas, y más.

Buscaron las cajas de decoraciones que tenían de años pasados y notaron que aún habían cosas sanas, ya que cada 24 y 30 de diciembre por la noche, los festejos se ponían algo salvajes y las decoraciones terminaban rotas. Pero no eran suficientes, por lo que ambas junto a Gumi y Teto se prepararon para ir de compras.

Al volver llenas de bolsas, todas sintieron emoción y abrieron paquetes con energía ya teniendo en mente donde iban a poner las cosas, guardando algunas para decorar el salón el 23 antes de la fiesta.

Lo más emocionante, divertido y macabro eran colgar los muérdagos por la casa, sobretodo si la diva y la rubia tenían en mente algo especial, pero antes de todo eso, tenían que armar el árbol de navidad. Entre cuatro intentaron ensamblar el gran pino que iba a estar en una esquina del living, luego pusieron los ornamentos uno por uno en cada ramita, moños, copos de nieve, boas brillosas, la estrella en la punta y como toque final las luces de colores. Las chicas miraban orgullosas su trabajo, sacando fotos con sus celulares para presumir en sus redes sociales. Después de haber disfrutado del primer decorado, comenzaron a moverse por la casa, poniendo pequeños detalles por todos lados, sobretodo los condenados muérdagos.

Len bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina por algo de beber y se encontró con el ambiente festivo, rió un poco y entró a la habitación por una gaseosa. Al salir su hermana estaba entrando del patio con una caja vacía y Miku a su lado. Las chicas saludaron gentilmente, pero una sacudida a su cuerpo y un ruido fuerte desde atrás lo exaltaron.

-Aaaajajaja, pobresito, ¡te asuste!-

-Kaito y la pu-

-Shhh el lenguaje-

-¿¡Casi me haces tirar el vaso y quieres que cuide mi lenguaje!?-

-¡Ustedes dos deberían besarse!- gritó Hatsune desde la otra punta

Los dos jóvenes la miraron con una cara de "¿pero que carajo?" y cuando la vieron apuntar al techo fue cuando entendieron. La maldición del ramito navideño. Ambos chicos rieron, mirándose algo incómodos por haber discutido unos pocos segundos atrás, pero la sonrisa de Kaito y la frase "Ven, yo si te quiero" de parte del azulado hicieron que el rubio se rindiera. Con cuidado de no tirar el vaso, se dieron un beso rápido en los labios y sonrieron. Al separarse vieron a Gakupo atónito con un pequeño plato con restos de chocolate en sus manos.

-Oh, uhm... ¿Puedo pasar a la cocina?-

Los 4 jóvenes en la habitación rieron a carcajadas por la palidez del samurái. Era la primera navidad que el mayor iba a pasar en la mansión y habían ciertas tradiciones que no sabía que se hacían.

Le dieron el paso a la cocina, siendo seguido por Kaito. Cuando salieron de nuevo, Gakupo llevaba a Kaito en su espalda a caballo, lo que generó más risas a los jóvenes que ahora estaban sentados en los sillones.

-¡Eh! ¡Muérdago!- dijo Len con resentimiento en el fondo

Gakupo se congeló en el lugar a diferencia de Kaito quien se bajó de su espalda y se paró en frente del veinteañero. Shion puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kamui e hizo un poco de presión en ellas para formar una cara de pato en el Samurái.

-Dijimos que no- pronunció Gaku con dificultad por sus cachetes estrujados

-Lo sé, no tenemos que hacerlo realmente, pero te pusiste tan tenso que me preocupaste-

Kamui miró al piso con las manos de Kaito aún apretando su cara y suspiró. Llevó sus manos a la cintura del otro y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Len los observaba detenidamente, irradiando celos, tanto que las otras dos chicas se asustaron de la extraña aura alrededor de él.

-Wow, ya besé a mis dos compañeros de banda...soy un degenerado- dijo Shion en tono de burla, saltando al sillón más cercano

Todos rieron, incluso Len a pesar de querer ahorcar al azulado, pero tenía razón, antes de Gakupo, él había sido besado por Kaito y además esta vez fue por la maldita ramita en el marco.

-Bueno...no quiero ser aguafiestas pero estaba en el proceso de algo- dijo Kagamine levantándose de su lugar

Se estiró un poco y con el vaso en la mano caminó en dirección a las escaleras. "Ch ch, te olvidas de algo" dijo Kaito apuntando al techo. Len miró a su izquierda y pudo sentir su cara enrojecerce como las mejillas del hombre a su lado. Ambos se miraban fijamente y no se movían de donde estaban, generando tensión y curiosidad en los otros. El silencio era tan presente que los latidos de su joven corazón se podían sentir en sus oídos, su respiración se entrecortaba y sus manos temblaban sujetando el vaso. Gakupo se mordía el labio inferior, lo que desesperaba más al chico. El mayor resopló y se acercó a Kagamine, entrelazando una de sus manos y posando un tierno beso en la mejilla del rubio, dirigiendole una sonrisa tímida al separarse de él. Len apretó la mano de Kamui y la acarició mientras llevaba su mirada al piso, acercándose al pecho del mayor para abrazarlo. Estaba a punto de estallar. Luego de separarse por segunda vez, Len dió media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez el joven fuera de vista, Kaito dijo lo que todos pensaban.

-No vale, eso es trampa...¿O acaso tienes miedo?-

* * *

(La pagina estuvo andando mal y daba error cada vez que lo intentaba, pero por suerte ya se soluciono.)  
(Recomienden el fic si quieren/pueden!)


	12. Progresos

Notas de Autor: AAAAAAAAHHHH al fin estan las dos paginas sincronizadas! Ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo nuevo y espero que no me tome tanto para poder postearlo lo mas antes. Mención especial para **RN Kagamine** por dejarme unas reviews muy divertidas, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! También me gustaria que puedan escuchar las canciones que pongo en el fic, dejo todos los links en el final.  
Disfruten!

* * *

"Perdiste tu oportunidad" pensó Len camino a su habitación luego de lo que había pasado en el living. Una vez en su cuarto, el rubio intentó retomar las notas que escribía en su computadora, pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz. "Podrías haber fingido demencia y besarlo profundamente". La frustración lo superó y se tiró a la cama derrotado por su cerebro. "Me besó en la mejilla...significa que el no quiere nada de eso conmigo" divagó. Ah mierda ¿porqué se quedó congelado como estúpido? Tendría que haberlo empujado contra la pared y reclamar esos labios de una vez, con todas las ganas acumuladas que tenía, sin importar si el resto estaba allí mirándolos. O quizás si tendría que importarle ya que si se descontrolaba, seguramente comenzaría a intentar desvestir a Gakupo en el lugar.

Carajo, las hormonas lo estaban atacando otra vez, haciéndolo pensar en obscenidades y sentirse acalorado.

Se levantó de la cama para poder pensar en algo más y buscó videos random en youtube. Nada. En un impulso de idiotes, entró al foro de fans de Kamui y comenzó a leer los posts. Nada nuevo, todo lo mismo de siempre hasta que encontró uno que había recibido comentarios nuevos.

" _Al fin encontré esta canción de nuevo, me estaba sintiendo muy estresada y la suavidad de la voz de Gakupo en esta me relaja...y la letra también encaja"_

Clickeó el link al video de la canción y se puso los auriculares para escucharla, solo para encontrarse que eso empeoró su calentura. "Breathe"(*) se trata de alguien que siente la presión del stress y/o ansiedad al querer expresarse o realizar proyectos y básicamente Gakupo dice que hay que dejar eso atrás, respirar e intentarlo. Pero está cantada de tal forma que sugiere otras cosas, y ni hablar del video. El samurái aparecía vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca abierta en el pecho, corbata desajustada y el cabello con ondas desordenadas. La mirada del mayor era muy seductora a través de la pantalla y oh por todos los cielos, cada pose lo cautivaba más. Debería ser ilegal. La escuchó un par de veces más como maniaco y se levantó de su escritorio con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Cada "¡Ah ah!" que escuchó aún resonaba en su cabeza, imágenes de un hombre acostado en el piso de forma erótica estaban implantadas en su memoria y lo estaban enloqueciendo cada vez más.

A punto de estallar, Len decidió trabar la puerta de su habitación y apagar las luces. Ya no aguantaba más. Días, semanas de frustración hormonal se le acumularon por tanto va y ven.

Se acostó en su cama boca arriba y se desvistió lentamente, acariciando su piel suavemente en el proceso. Soltó su cabello y suspiró tratando de enfocarse en crear alguna fantasía pero sólo podía pensar en Kamui vistiendo el traje negro del video.

 _Se imaginó arrancando la camisa del hombre, rompiendo todos los botones para hacer las cosas rápido, besándolo con hambre de placer, dejándose envenenar por ese maldito perfume que siempre tenía_.

Deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, apoyando una sobre su erección. La otra se la llevó a la boca para jugar con su lengua, lamiendo sus dedos por el simple deseo de llevarse algo a los labios. Algo.

 _Fantaseó estar arrodillado frente a Kamui, con su lengua ocupada en el mayor mientras este llevaba sus fuertes manos a su cabello rubio para acariciarlo como recompensa por cada chupada que le daba. "Mmm...muy bien" susurraba el samurái, con esa voz grave y seductora que a Len le encantaba oir. Gakupo deslizó sus manos por el pelo dorado hasta el cuello del joven, haciéndole cosquillas leves que lo calentaban aún más._

El chico saboreaba sus dedos con desesperación mientras se mastubaba con caricias moderadas y largas. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de sus manos y respiración, con la necesidad de torturarse por más. Aprovechando que se había encerrado solo, comenzó a gemir para excitarse más, con voz de niño chiquito para poder abusar de sus agudos suavemente.

" _De pie" ordenó el hombre frente a él y no tardó en obedecer. Gakupo caminó detrás del joven y besó uno de sus hombros, apoyando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Kagamine. "¿Qué deseas?" preguntó el mayor. Len llevó una mano al cuello del otro, apoyó su cola sobre la erección de Kamui y movió sus caderas para tentar al hombre. "Quiero que me cojas como la puta mas desquiciada del planeta" pronunció el adolescente con tono desafiante y sintió la respuesta de Gakupo casi instantaneamente. El mayor llevó sus manos al cabello del chico para tirar con fuerza y lo empujó hasta la pared más cercana. Con Len de cara al muro, Gaku beso sus hombros de nuevo mientras lo presionaba contra la superficie, separándose sólo para darle una fuerte nalgada._

 _-¿Seguro de lo que pides?-_

 _Kagamine no respondió, rió._

Len se sentó en la cama, llevó su mano babeada a su miembro y una vez cubierto con su saliva, comenzó a tocarse con más pasión. Sus quejidos ganaban volumen y su única solución era agarrar su remera que había arrojado a un lado y llevarsela a la boca.

 _Recibió otra nalgada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sujetarse contra la pared mientras disfrutaba del leve ardor en su piel. Gakupo se acercó al joven y llevó su corbata arrollada a la boca de Kagamine. "Si no vas a contestar entonces tendrás que permanecer callado" pronunció el mayor tirando del cabello rubio una vez más, generando un "Mmphh" enmudecido al adolescente. Kamui acarició la espalda del chico y sujetándolo de las caderas lo penetró con suavidad. Len se apoyó completamente contra la pared y lloriqueó de placer con la prenda en la boca. El hombre se inclinó sobre él para besar su cuello mientras se movía lento, escuchando al chico disfrutar del principio. Gakupo mordió al adolescente con delicadeza para generarle más excitación y penetró cada vez más profundo y rápido._

Mientras en su imaginación era usado como juguete sexual, en su habitación él buscaba saciarse. Con ganas de más, comenzó a usar sus dedos en él, metiéndoselos con impaciencia por encontrar su momento de locura. La remera apenas podía callar su voz desesperada.

 _Gakupo lo sujetaba fuerte de la cintura mientras lo follaba desenfrenadamente contra la pared, diciéndole cosas que lo excitaban como "Apuesto que nadie te puede hacer sentir como yo lo hago, por eso siempre vuelves a mí" o "Siempre tan putita y solo yo se saciarte"._

 _Kamui se separó de él y le quitó la corbata de la boca, viendo como los labios de Kagamine se habían enrojecido por la presión. Lo besó apasionadamente, usando su lengua y dientes para enloquecerlo, levantó al chico en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia una mesa cercana, acostándolo boca arriba. Se inclinó sobre el joven para besarlo de nuevo, quitándose la camisa rota de una vez por todas. Len lo envolvió en sus brazos y piernas mientras el pene de Gakupo volvía a meterse en él. Kamui besaba todo lo que podía de Kagamine, cogiendolo sin parar y acelerado. "Así así...mmm Gaku, ¡sí!" gemía Len hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, quien respiraba agitado sobre la piel del chico, dejando salir unos quejidos bajos._

 _-Soy todo tuyo...tuyo...todo ¡Ah! ¡AH! Así...¡me encanta!...Mmm Gaku, si, así...ah- pronunciaba el rubio extasiado_

 _El hombre hundió su cara en el cuello del rubio, besando, mordiendo y succionando la piel de esa zona. Sujetaba al chico de las piernas para mantenerlas abiertas y poder metersela totalmente, con una velocidad que sabía le encantaba al joven._

 _-¡Ah! Gaku, si...así, ¡Así! Me follas tan... ¡mmm!...¡Bien!-_

 _-Todo para ti- contestó Kamui agitado -Como más te gusta...-_

 _Gakupo llevó una mano al miembro de Len para duplicar el placer que el chico recibía, masturbandolo con una velocidad acorde a sus movimientos y lo miraba con una expresión de gozo. El samurái comenzó a perder el control de su voz y dejaba salir unos suaves "Ah mmm" con cada estocada, elevando el volumen con cada movimiento._

 _-Eso Gaku, así...disfrutalo...más, ¡Mm sí!-_

 _Kamui se enderezó en su lugar, cerrando los ojos y besando las piernas de Kagamine._

 _-Len...ah...¿Sabes lo mucho que *******?...mmm...*******...ah, ¡Ah!-_

 _El joven no podía entender lo que el otro decía pero con sólo oírlo tan embriagado de placer hacía sentir su límite cerca. El veinteañero abrió los ojos una vez mas y con una sonrisa erotizada volvió a pronunciar esas palabras inentendibles. El chico sintió unos movimientos fuertes por parte del otro que lo volvieron loco y con una gran ola de calor, se vino sobre la mano de Gakupo._

Se dejó caer en la cama exhausto, sintiendose débil por el gran orgasmo que tuvo después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Tenía semen en sus manos, abdomen y en sus sábanas. También tenía saliva cayendo de su boca a su cuello, en sus manos, miembro, ano, y la remera que usó para amordazarse. El sudor adornaba su piel agregándole un brillo natural, con sus mejillas rojas por tal ejercicio y su cabello húmedo. Estaba agitado como nunca lo estuvo ya que jamás se había masturbado con tal desesperación.  
Iba a esperar a recuperarse antes de limpiar todo, ducharse e ir a dormir.

* * *

Durante la mañana del martes de la segunda semana de diciembre, Gakupo se encontró hurgando en la heladera algo preocupado. No se había dado cuenta que ya se había comido el pastel de chocolate triple que había preparado el día anterior, y lo acabó solo. Perdido en sus cuentas, finalmente llegó a la conclusión que sí se había devorado la torta completamente solo. ¡Que vergüenza!

Con mucha culpa juntó los ingredientes necesarios y comenzó a preparar otra idéntica para que el resto de la casa pudiese probarla. ¿Cómo hizo para comer tanto chocolate sólo? No encontraba explicación alguna.

-¿Otra vez preparando un pastel?- preguntó Miku entrando en la cocina

Kamui se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de esconder lo apenado que se sentía al respecto. La diva sonrió y tomó una botella de agua para volver a salir del lugar, dejando al hombre con sus cosas.

Durante la tarde de ese mismo día, acompañó a Kaito a ver una película en el living porque se lo había prometido. Obviamente la película que el joven eligió fué romántica ya que "le gustaban mucho" o "esta cosa de que necesito amor" aun lo acechaba, y para ser sincero, no sabía que se iba a enganchar tanto viéndola, pero lo hizo.

Kaito lo miraba de reojo de a ratos y sonreía al verlo tan concentrado en la historia, con las mejillas rosas, suspirando entre escenas y sonriendo por momentos.

Cerca de las 6:30 pm se dirigió al dojo para entrenar un poco, simplemente por costumbre. En el medio del entrenamiento se resbaló por un pequeño charco de agua (de origen desconocido) que había en el piso y cayó de espaldas de forma muy brusca. No se había lastimado pero el dolor iba a quedarse con él por un rato, así que decidió darse un baño caliente para relajar los músculos y prevenir cualquier contractura.

Yendo a su habitación se cruzó con Len, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso, y habló con el joven un rato.

-¿Pasó algo? Te ves incómodo-

-Había agua en el dojo y resbalé, pero estoy bien-

-¿Seguro? Puedo darte unos masajes si quieres, según Rin soy bastante bueno-

-Muchas gracias pero estoy bien-

-Insisto, quiero ayudarte-

Gakupo miró al chico y ya que persistía, aceptó la idea de Len y lo invitó a su habitación. Se dió una ducha tibia mientras Kagamine esperaba sentado en su cama, y una vez listo, se vistió con un pantalón holgado gris y una remera blanca con lineas de colores.

-Ven, acuestate- le indicó el rubio -Pero vas a tener que quitarte la remera-

Kamui rió con vergüenza y se sacó la prenda, se acostó boca abajo y suspiró.

-Vas a sentir frío por el aceite de bebé pero sólo un poco-

El chico derramó el líquido sobre la espalda del veinteañero y lo oyó inhalar fuerte por el repentino frío. El joven Kagamine rió y se posicionó arriba del hombre, sentándose sobre sus caderas para poder trabajar mejor y torturarlo mejor.

Pasó sus manos sobre el mayor, esparciendo el aceite lentamente sobre toda su espalda. La piel de Gakupo brillaba y el líquido hacía resaltar cada músculo. Oh por todo lo bueno.

-¿Dónde te duele más?- preguntó Len con voz algo seductora

-En el centro-

-¿Aquí?- cuestionó haciendo círculos en la zona

-Un poco más arriba- Kamui sintió las manos deslizarse lentamente -¡Oh! Ahí...-

-¿Así?- Kagamine sonrió

-Si...ah...mmm-

-Eso es, relájate. Estás muy tenso ¿sabías?-

-Hmnn no...a-¡ah!-

Len presionó con un poco más de fuerza y masajeó de arriba hacia abajo, arrancando más quejidos de los labios de Gaku. Esos gemidos eran música para los oídos del chico, pero estaba dudando poder resistir tal cosa. Era la primera vez que oía a Kamui hacer eso fuera de sus fantasías y lo estaban encendiendo por dentro. Comenzó a hacer círculos con los pulgares de nuevo, acompañado el movimiento con las muñecas.

-¡Ahhh! mmmm...se siente muy bien. En verdad eres muy bueno Len-

-Lo sé- suspiró el chico

El corazón del joven apenas lograba mantenerse sano, pero ya latía bastante acelerado.

Frotó suavemente a lo largo de toda la espalda con la parte inferior de las palmas y pudo sentir las vibraciones de sus gimoteos graves sobre su piel. Madre mía, iba a perder la cabeza.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esto?-

-Supongo que mejoré luego de haberlo hecho muchas veces-

-Mmmm, ya veo...¡Ahhh mmm!-

Len ya estaba sintiendo calor en sus pantalones y eso no era bueno. Al menos no en ese momento. Necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de tranquilizarse.

-Supongo que ya estás listo, es decir, se siente más relajado-

-Hmm, muchas gracias-

-Fue todo un placer- dijo con un tono sugestivo

Pasó una toalla por la piel de Gakupo para quitar el exceso de aceite que no absorbió y se acostó sobre la espalda del mayor, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Kamui.

-Se me cansaron los brazos- agregó con una risita

Gaku sonrió y se quedó quieto, respirando pausadamente.

Len se levantó apenas para plantar un par de besos cerca del cuello del otro y se volvió a acostar.

-Te portaste muy bien Gaku-

-Soy un niño bueno- contestó el veinteañero riendo

Kagamine lo abrazó y besó su piel un par de veces más, acercándose de a poco a la parte de atrás de la oreja izquierda. Sintió al mayor acomodarse debajo de él con una risita.

-¿Te da cosquillas? ¡Lo siento! Es que estás tan suave-

-N-no son cosquillas, solo que estaba un poco incómodo...es todo-

-¿Puedo seguir o prefieres que me detenga?-

La pregunta le erizó la piel al mayor. Él quería que continúe, pero podría malinterpretarse y arruinar todo. Ah, que importa, se sentía bien y tampoco era algo muy grave así que.

-Si quieres...- dijo Gaku dubitativo

Len le dió unas caricias por la espalda sintiendo el estremecimiento, se acercó de nuevo y posó un delicado beso entre los omóplatos, obteniendo un pequeño suspiro de parte de Kamui. Plantó otro un poco más arriba que el anterior, sonriendo contra su piel. Se distanció un poco para soplar suavemente sobre las partes que había besado, dándole escalofríos a Gakupo. Río. El hombre debajo de él permanecía relajado, su cabello caía por el borde de la cama, sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Len volvió a besar desde donde había dejado, acercándose a la base del cuello del mayor, luego le dió otro más elevado, y otro y otro más llegando a la parte izquierda del cuello. Rozó sus labios contra la piel del veinteañero, besó detrás de su oreja y con mucha malicia lamió el lóbulo.

-Mm ¡a-Ah!- gimió el mayor -¡L-Len!- exclamó muy apenado

Kagamine sintió su sangre helarse y su corazón detenerse. Kamui por su parte se llevó una mano a la boca con cara de susto y su cara se tornó totalmente roja.

-L-lo siento- dijo Gaku sentándose -Es un punto s-sensible-

-Perdón...estaba jugando, no sabía-

-Está bien...de hecho es un punto sensible bastante común- agregó el hombre

-Oh...¿de verdad?- preguntó con una idea en mente -¿Me lo haces? Quiero sentirlo- pidió acercandose al hombre

-Eh...ehm...no cr-

-Confío en tí, por eso me animo a pedírtelo- dijo con inocencia mentirosa

-Bueno...-

Gakupo se acercó a Len con timidez, sus manos temblaban y no estaba seguro si debía haber aceptado eso. Tropezó, cayendo encima del chico, acostándose encima de él.

-Perd-

-Shhh- dijo Kagamine llevando un dedo a los labios del hombre -está bien- rió

Kamui sonrió nervioso, observando al chico hacer su cabeza a un lado para exponer su cuello. Se acercó de nuevo y besó la esquina de su mandíbula primero, sintiendo el cuerpo del joven relajarse debajo de él. Con un poco más de confianza dejó su cuerpo apoyarse sobre el de Len y deslizó su lengua sobre el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y chupó suavemente. El adolescente aspiró y sostuvo el aire por unos segundos al sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo. Llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza de Gakupo y enredó sus manos en el cabello violeta. El mayor lamió su cuello y Kagamine no pudo evitar exhalar con satisfacción y mover sus caderas. Kamui succionó suavemente la piel del joven, obteniendo un gemido agudo y bastante alto por parte de él. El veinteañero se separó del chico de inmediato, repitiendo "lo siento" una y otra vez teniendo muy presente que se dejó llevar muy fácil como sabía que iba a pasarle. Len comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Gakupo seguía atrapado en su culpa.

-Está bien Gaku, fui yo quien te lo pidió después de todo-

El mayor miró al chico con vergüenza y palideció.

-Ay no...ay no no no, mírate al espejo-

Len se levantó y se dirigió al tocador que estaba a un lado de la cama. Al ver su reflejo notó que su cuello tenía una pequeña marca roja a un lado.

-Wooooow, Gaku qué atrevido- dijo en chiste

Gakupo se tapó la cara y dijo "soy un estúpido" haciendo esa la primera vez que Len oyó al mayor decir un insulto. El adolescente se acercó al otro y lo envolvió en sus brazos para calmarlo.

-Ey, está bien, no pasa nada...puedo poner maquillaje encima y nadie se dará cuenta. Lo siento, fue mi culpa-

-No...soy el adulto aquí y tomo la responsabilidad de todo-

-Bueno, ambos somos culpables y ya. Lo cubriré con maquillaje y todo estará bien-

Gakupo correspondió el abrazo y respiró profundamente. Al separarse de ese contacto, Len se pone de pie y sonríe cálidamente.

-Tengo que irme, prometí quedarme en la noche de videojuegos y necesito ir a cubrirme esto antes-

Kamui asintió y devolvió la sonrisa, aún un poco avergonzado por todo. Kagamine se dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de él.  
"¿Len?" oyó y se dió vuelta en dirección a la voz. Era Gumi que pasaba por ahí. El rubio rió y pasó caminando al lado de ella en dirección a su habitación, sólo para ser detenido por el repentino llamado de Gakupo. "Te olvid-" llegó a decir, pero al ver a Gumi allí y el estando con el torso desnudo se volvió a meter en su habitación de inmediato. La chica estaba algo confundida en su lugar y pensó en la situación por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Len entró a su habitación con la sonrisa más grande posible y dejando salir risitas atontadas. Su hermana, que estaba pintándose las uñas, lo miró y no pudo evitar contagiarse de la radiante felicidad de su hermano.

-Eyy ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque tan contento?-

-Cosas...- dijo el chico acercándose a su mesita de luz a buscar su portacosmeticos

Tan pronto Rin lo pudo mirar detenidamente, ella saltó en su cama y con un gran sonido de sorpresa, buscó su teléfono para sacarle una foto a la marca de su gemelo.

-¿QUE CARAJO? ¡AAAH! ¿Con quién estuviste?-

Len no contestó pero reía energéticamente y se sonrojaba mucho con solo pensarlo. Miró a su hermana a los ojos y no necesitó pronunciar ninguna palabra para que ella comprendiera.

-Pero claro, que pregunta estúpida hice. Pero...¿Cómo pasó?-

-No es lo que tu crees, sigo siendo carne para satánicos-

-¿Eh?-

-Virgen-

-Ah...daaaaahh que...ok. ¡Pero cuentame!-

Len se sentó en su escritorio colocando un espejo en frente suyo y comenzó a contar su historia. Rin no podía creer que su hermano haya logrado corromper si quiera un poco a Gakupo, sabiendo lo caballero y noble que este era, por algo se ganó el título de Príncipe, pero al mismo tiempo estaba contenta que ellos al fin avancen en algo.

Ahora que ya estaban de vacaciones, tenían más tiempo libre y eso ayudaba mucho a la situación sentimental de su hermano. Ella solo quería ver a su gemelo feliz en vez del rencoroso que estuvo siendo.

* * *

Nuevo mensaje de grupo

(23:48) Rin:

"A que no lo van a creer"

(23:48) Miku:

"?"

(23:48) Kaito:

"Qué?"

(23:49) Rin:

/archivo adjunto  
/img0000224,jpg

(23:49) Miku:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

(23:50) Kaito:

"WOOOOWW"

"Es de verdad?"

(23:50) Miku:

"QUIERO SALTAR PARA TODOS LADOSS"

(23:50) Rin:

"Claro que es de verdad bobito, pero la historia no es lo que creen"

"Len básicamente incitó a Gakupo a "mostrarle puntos débiles""

"Se lo está cubriendo ahora"

(23:51) Miku:

"Deus...pero no sabemos cómo se siente Gakupo...osea...nadie le preguntó, estamos bajo suposiciones"

(23:52) Kaito:

"Estoy casi seguro que a él también le gusta Len"

(23:52) Miku:

"Tengo"

"que"

"PREGUNTAR"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Rin, Miku y Luka ordenaban cosas del jardín, Gumi se acercó a hablar con la rubia.

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo a solas contigo?-

-Claro-

Las chicas se apartaron un poco, llegando cerca de las hamacas y conversaron.

-Tu y Len son muy unidos, así que supongo que te cuenta todo...-

-Ajá-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta incómoda con respecto a él?-

-Sí-

-Bueno...Len...él...¿Está saliendo con Gakupo?-

Rin comenzó a reírse a descontroladamente, llamando a Miku a gritos para que pueda oír lo que ella.

-Sabe algo...- logró pronunciar entre risas -Cree que Gaku y Len salen-

-Ya quisiera- agregó Hatsune

-No salen pero a Len le gusta mucho y no sabe actuar normal- aclaró la rubia

-Oh- dijo Gumi pensativa

-¿Como te diste cuenta?- preguntó Miku

-Bueno...ayer estaba volviendo de la biblioteca y lo ví salir de la habitación de Gakupo con un chupón en el cuello...- suspiró y continuó -Luego Kamui salió de su habitación semidesnudo para decirle algo pero apenas me vió se asustó y cerró la puerta-

Las chicas rieron juntas y le contaron levemente todo lo que pasó esos últimos meses entre ellos. Le contaron que ellas y Kaito estuvieron viendo todo desde lejos sin intervenir y los dramas que atravesaron.

-Bienvenida al grupo- comentó Rin

* * *

Un día después, Kaito vió a Gakupo en la pérgola con una taza de té y una porción de pastel de chocolate. "Estuvo comiendo muchos dulces" pensó Shion, "También me acompañó mucho a ver mis películas y...awwww". Se enterneció al darse cuenta y asociar esos detalles de su comportamiento.

* * *

Horas después, mientras Miku preparaba el salón del fondo para una noche de Karaoke, se encontró con Kaito y Gakupo compartiendo helado juntos en el living. Recordó la pregunta que ella quería hacerle al mayor pero al verlo con Shion no quiso interrumpirlos.

Luego de un tiempo limpiando y organizando todo, vió a Kaito irse, por lo que aprovechó a acercarse al samurái para charlar. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse junto a él, oyó el suspiro más tierno que jamás escuchó en su vida.

-Vaya, ¿a qué se debe tal cosa?-

-Nada especial-

-Entonces ¿arreglaste las cosas con Len?-

-Si, por suerte fue un mal entendido-

-Un mal entendido que te puso muy triste y estresado...¿Tanto te preocupa Len?-

-Bueno...lo quiero mucho como amigo como para estar peleado con él...-

-Claro...- dijo la diva con tono irónico

Kamui se mordió los labios y miró al piso en busca de alguna respuesta, pero sin encontrar nada especial, se giró en dirección a Hatsune y la miró a los ojos algo preocupado.

-¿Puedo hablarte de algo que necesito que quede entre nosotros?-

-Claro- contestó Miku con entusiasmo

-Len...me gusta, pero no puedo permitirme eso. Me siento horrible-

-¿Por qué crees que no puedes?-

-Soy un adulto y él sólo un chico...no está bien que un hombre se fije en un niño-

-Wo wow...Len no es un niño, tiene 15. Tu tampoco eres totalmente adulto, osea, eres mayor de 18 pero aún no tienes 21 así que...-

Kamui jugaba con sus manos para calmar sus nervios.

-Gaku, no creo que nadie lo vea mal, una diferencia de edad no es el fin del mundo y si sientes cosas buenas, no creo que algo malo suceda-

El mayor sonrió y llevó la mirada a sus manos.

-No te estoy diciendo que te abalances encima de Len pero...no tengas miedo de coquetear con él solo por tus prejuicios- agregó la diva de forma calma -Bueno, quieres venir a la noche de Karaoke?-

Kamui rió y acompañó a la chica a dar los últimos detalles del salón para comenzar la fiesta. Los vocaloids fueron llegando de a poco, formando conversaciones, bebiendo y comiendo mientras esperaban a que comience la parte divertida.

Las reglas eran simples, cada persona tenía un número de turno, cuando era el tuyo tenías que subir al escenario y sacar una canción de una caja bastante grande, y tenías que cantarla. Si sacaban una canción que era originalmente de dicha persona, tenía que devolverla y sacar una nueva.

Cerca de las 9:12 pm comenzaron los turnos, siendo Miku la primera ya que ella era la anfitriona. Fueron pasando los turnos, Len y Rin riendo por como Kaito y Kiyoteru cantaban su canción "Butterfly on your right shoulder". A Len le tocó "Satisfaction" (*) que originalmente es de Miku, y todos comentaban lo inocente y tierno que se veía cantando esa canción. Los vocaloids bailaban y cantaban las canciones junto al del turno, otros simplemente disfrutaban de la música y aperitivos, charlando. Cuando fue el turno de Gakupo fue que todos se pusieron ansiosos. Las primeras fiestas tradicionales de la casa del joven-adulto siempre lo ponían al samurái como el centro de atención solo para ver su reacción. Miku le acercó la caja y apenas ella pudo ver que canción le tocó, gritó y salió corriendo por Len para bailar con él. Gakupo rió y desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa para agregar más factor chistoso. Cuando la música comenzó, se oyó el grito más fuerte que Kaito pudo hacer, Rin y Len repetían "OH POR DEUS" una y otra vez mientras saltaban con Miku, quién reía sin parar. El joven Kagamine no sabía donde meterse, ya que la canción le pertenecía a él. A Kamui le había tocado la controversial canción "Spice" (*) y con su madurez, la canción se tornaba más sensual de lo usual. Agregando que Gakupo bailaba y hacía gestos sexys, nadie (o casi nadie) podía resistirse a gritarle algo o sentir algo extrañamente erótico al verlo. El hombre deslizaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, movía sus caderas y cintura insanamente bien, y cantaba con una sonrisa pícara. Miró a Len directo a los ojos cuando la parte lenta pasó y se acercó lentamente al borde del escenario como cantandole al chico. Todos reían por el hecho que se estaba dirigiendo al intérprete original, el cual estaba sonrojado y contento. Cuando la energía volvió, soltó su cabello de un movimiento y con una mano se lo peinó hacia atrás de forma seductora, guiñandole un ojo al rubio que lo miraba sin pestañear un segundo. Cuando la canción terminó, Gakupo rió dulcemente, recibiendo aplausos, gritos y comentarios chistosamente obscenos (de Kaito).

Len suspiró, mordió sus labios y miró a su hermana para decirle algo muy sonriente.

-Aaahhh, ¡Me encanta!, me vuelve loco, matenmeee-

* * *

Notas de Autor:  
Canciones  
 **Breathe** Youtube... /watch?v=atjfmVUJvqU  
 **Satisfaction** (Cover de Len) Youtube.../watch?v=nQttXcHi6Z0  
 **Spice!** (Cover de Gakupo) Youtube.../watch?v=ztfg7YzVX6I

Gracias por leer y Felices Fiestas!


	13. Año Nuevo

**Notas de Autor:** /Canta Lana del Rey mientras bebe Vodka llorando/  
Feliz año nuevo! Llegué un poco muy tarde con el capitulo pero se me hizo eterno tener tiempo para poder terminarlo y editar. Esta bastante largo pero es un capitulo de día festivo, asi que meeeeeeeehhh.  
Gracias por las reviews y por el apoyo. Disfruten!

* * *

Luego de la fiesta de Karaoke, la siguiente era Noche Buena, o como le llamamos la mayoría, Navidad. Los preparativos fueron extensos por la simple razón de que tenían que desarmar todo y armar de nuevo, cosa que a las chicas de la casa no les importó, adoraban decorar.

Por otro lado, Gakupo y Kiyoteru estaban encargados de la comida para la noche del 24, comprando ingredientes, decidiendo el menú y a qué hora comenzar a preparar todo.

Tan rápido organizaron todo, igual de rápido se pasó. No sintieron un furor tan grande como en otros años pero fue una hermosa noche de todos modos, compartiendo juntos una bella cena hecha en casa por los los más grandes, el brindis y la repartición de regalos.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaito se encontró sintiendose necesitado de amor, acudiendo a Gakupo para ello. Pusieron una película y se recostaron en el sillón del living, mientras Kamui le hacía mimos a Shion, quién cayó dormido a la mitad. El mayor apagó la televisión y leyó un libro mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven durmiendo en su pecho.

-Que tiernos- pronunció Len acercandose

El samurái rió con cuidado de no despertar al azulado y saludó cálidamente al rubio, quién se sentó en el sillón opuesto.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿No?-

-Sí, como también te quiero mucho a tí- el mayor hizo una pausa y llevó su mirada a Kaito- Se estaba sintiendo triste y bueno, quise animarlo-

Las palabras de Gakupo le enviaron escalofríos por el cuerpo, y las mariposas se agitaron en su estómago. "Actúa normal maldita sea" se dijo el joven a sí mismo, sonriendole al mayor.

Charlaron un rato de cosas comunes, de la banda, pensando en cuando iban a saber sobre el estreno de "Imitation Black" o el grabado del video para "Fate + Rebirth" el cual era una reversión de una canción de Miku hecha por VanaN'Ice.

-¡Chicos! Que bueno que están despiertos, tuve una idea extraña para año nuevo- dijo Hatsune acercándose a los hombres

Ambos saludaron y le indicaron a la chica que hable despacio por el dormilón en cuestión. La diva se disculpó y comenzó a susurrar.

-¿Por qué no usar difraces de nuevo? Es divertido y además sería bueno poder darle más usos a nuestros trajes guardados- contó la chica

-Claro ¿por qué no?- agregó Len, teniendo un par de recuerdos

Miku sonrió y dejó a los chicos seguir con su charla, mientras ella seguía esparciendo la información.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, Len fue a la habitación de Kaito para tener una de sus noches que solían hacer. Pijamas, snacks, juegos/películas/música y charlas. Shion estaba despeinado y sonriente, cuidando de sus manos ya que se había pintado las uñas recientemente.

-¡Eeeeeeeh!- gritó Kagamine entrando a la habitación

El otro rió y se sentó en la cama, bebiendo de la gaseosa que ya tenía servida e invitando al rubio con un poco. Pusieron una película de fondo mientras charlaban, comiendo papas fritas u otros snacks. Luego de un rato, Kaito comenzó a hurgar en su ropero, pensando que podría usar para la fiesta del 31, cambiandose una y otra vez en frente de Len. Finalmente, Shion se puso una pollera gris tableada con las botas de su traje "Requiem" y se tiró a la cama derrotado por quedarse sin ideas.

-Vaya ¿Desde cuando tienes faldas?- preguntó Kagamine curioso

-Desde que tu hermana me retó a usar una... es cómoda- suspiró -no me queda tan bonito como a tí de todos modos-

-Ay cierra la boca, te queda bien- le contestó dándole una nalgada

-Ah ¿Te gusta violento, eh?- respondió Shion empujando al chico

-Muy- agregó el joven devolviendo un golpe

-No es justo, cambiate, me siento estúpido siendo el unico vestido así-

Len revoleó los ojos y tomó una remera de los estantes de Kaito para ponersela, se quitó la mayor parte de su ropa y se cambió, revelando las medias negras bucaneras que llevaba puestas debajo de los pantalones.

-Eso también es nuevo- comentó el azulado

-Si, Rin me las regaló para navidad porque sabía que quería mas de estas. Lo bueno es que no son de lencería, son más casuales-

-Genial...ahora no soy el único vestido como prostituta- agregó Kaito riendo

Len se acostó junto al otro joven y suspiró. Eran apenas las 11:32 pm lo cual aún tenían toda la noche por delante. Kagamine se soltó el pelo y se acercó a Shion, entrelazando sus manos para poder llamar su atención. El mayor le sonrió y le susurró "¿Qué sucede?".

-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte pero aún es temprano...quería dejarlas para después-

-Len...sabes muy bien que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa-

-Lo sé...- el chico hizo una pausa y dijo -Bueno, voy a preguntarte cosas fuertes-

-Como quieras- contestó bebiendo de la gaseosa

-Contesta honestamente...¿Tuviste sexo con Gakupo?-

Kaito se atragantó y comenzó a toser de la impresión, riendo a carcajadas apenas pudo respirar bien.

-No ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-

-No lo sé, sólo preguntaba-

-Es gracioso porque a la mañana siguiente de Halloween, estábamos hablando, todo se confundió y él pensó que yo quería tener relaciones-

-Quizá el quiere hacerlo contigo y no se anima a decirtelo...-

-No digas estupideces Len, casi se muere cuando creyó que yo quería y se tranquilizó cuando le dije no...osea no quiere-

-Entonces...¿Cómo se siente besarlo?-

-Ahhh, ya entiendo, me estás torturando-

-No, en verdad quiero saber...- dijo Len sonrojado

-Bueno...es dulce, me refiero a que besa de forma tierna y suave. Supongo que es así porque no tiene mucha experiencia besando-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido

-Oh, cierto que no te conté esa parte...En Halloween él me dió su primer beso...me hizo sentir culpable pero fue tan tiernoooo aaaahhhh-

-¿Primer beso? A la mierda-

-¡Len! deja de insultar tanto- rió el mayor

-Meh- Kagamine se sentó y pasó su mano por la cintura expuesta de Shion- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en acostarte con él?-

-No voy a mentir, lo hice, sobretodo cuando apenas lo conocía. También cuando no sabía qué hacer con tanta calentura encima...por suerte no pasó nada o sería incomodo- contó Kaito mirando el techo- ¿Que hay de tí? ¿Cuando vas a dar un paso hacia él? Es decir, no esperes a que Gaku haga algo porque es tan tímido que podrías esperar eones-

-Creeme, ya intenté cosas pero claramente no le gusto-

Ay que iluso...

-Si, como ese chupón santo deus- habló Shion abanicándose con las manos

-Ay carajo ¿Rin te lo dijo?-

-Ví una foto...fue genial saber que pudiste romperle ese cascarón de santo-

-Es tan extraño...tiene ese aire de galán, de hombre que vive con alguien en su cama y en realidad es...tan...-

-Príncipe, no hay otra forma de describirlo-

Len coincidió con Kaito y suspiraron en unísono, sin comprender como un hombre podía dejarlos tan frustrados romántica y sexualmente con solo existir. Había algo mágico en Kamui Gakupo que hacía que la gente simplemente se sienta atraída a él. Quizá era lo apuesto que és, lo amable, caballero, amigable...algo. Quizá fue bendecido por algún dios, quién sabe. Los chicos hablaron por horas, cambiando de temas para siempre volver a hablar del samurái, aunque sean cosas pequeñas como lo bien que cocinaba o lo bien que cuidaba de su cabello.

Aahhh.

* * *

Practicando una canción en el piano, Gakupo comenzó a pensar en lo extrañamente bien que se sintió tener a Len debajo suyo, besarle la piel y hacerlo gemir. Falló las notas al sentir sus manos temblar por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, sintiéndose un gran pervertido. Estaba confundido, por un lado había disfrutado poder poseer al chico, pero por el otro se sentía mal aprovechándose del momento vulnerable de Kagamine, peor aún, dejando una marca. Sabía que Miku tenía razón, si tenía buenas intenciones entonces no estaba mal, pero...¡Ah! Maldición y doble maldición, seguramente nadie podía entender lo complicado que era estar en su posición, ser un adulto que le guste un menor y no poder coquetear de forma normal por la diferencia de edades y madurez para jugar con ciertas cosas, sin contar la percepción del resto de la gente.  
Se levantó del piano y fue directo a su habitación para encerrarse a pensar. Kamui tenía muchas ganas de intentar algo con Len, pero había tantos factores alrededor además de la edad, como por ejemplo, la banda, el hecho que vivían bajo el mismo techo, no permitir que Len se distraiga de su vida como adolescente, etc, que no podía no pensar en ello a la hora de siquiera hablar. Se sentía inútil y sólo, ya que nadie comprendía sus demonios y la ansiedad que le generaba.

Cuando llegó a su habitación fue cuando Gakupo sintió el pánico subir por sus piernas y tomar control de su cuerpo. Su vista se comenzaba a nublar y su respiración se agitaba, mientras sus manos y piernas comenzaban a sentirse débiles,haciendo difícil la tarea de llegar al baño. Una vez en la habitación, encendió el agua como pudo y entró a la bañera completamente vestido, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Por suerte el agua tibia lo calmó justo a tiempo pero la sensación de estar débil aún permanecía con él.  
Ese era uno de sus secretos, sufría de ataques pánico y/o ansiedad, y le daba vergüenza. Tenía que actuar fuerte y confiado como buen hombre adulto, pero tenía ciertos momentos de fragilidad que lo apenaban, sobretodo cuando se disparaba por culpa de pensar mucho y/o ponerse nervioso.  
Luego de un rato, se desvistió como pudo y tiró jabón líquido de rosas al agua, haciendo burbujas para poder relajarse aún más. "Estás muy tenso ¿sabías?" resonó desde su memoria. Suspiró y se sumergió en el agua por unos segundos, para luego emerger completamente cubierto en burbujas y espuma. Vació la bañera y la volvió a llenar con agua limpia, lavándose los restos de jabón para poder ocuparse de su cabello. Una vez listo, se envolvió en una bata color vino y caminó lentamente hacia uno de sus cajones y preparó unos velones a cada lado de su cama, encendiéndolas para iluminar la habitación con una luz menos agresiva para su vista debilitada (y evitar más dolor de cabeza). Se acostó y con respiraciones pausadas cayó dormido.

Oyó unas risitas entre sueños y abrió los ojos cuando unos golpes llamaron a su puerta. "Pasen" dijo en voz alta, viendo a Kaito y Len entrar en su habitación con mucha energía.

-Venimos a- Gaku...oh por...¿estás bien?- dijeron los dos chicos en unísono

Ambos notaron a Kamui extremadamente pálido y decaído, además de las velas y el hecho que estaba mojado y probablemente desnudo debajo de la bata.

-Me siento mal, lo siento- dijo el mayor

-Shh nada de eso, voy a hacer té. Len cuídalo mientras preparo todo- ordenó Kaito saliendo de la habitación

Kagamine se acercó al samurái preocupado, acostándose a su lado con cuidado. Conectó su mirada con los hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban y le sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa débil a cambio. Le besó la frente y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza del mayor en su pecho para poder mimarlo. El hombre respiraba suavemente, rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos.

-Tienes fiebre- dijo Len casi susurrando

Gaku apretó al chico con delicadeza.

-¿Me podrías alcanzar ropa interior? Están en el segundo cajón del mueble grande-

Kagamine se deslizó lentamente y buscó una prenda para Kamui, se la dió y lo vió entrar al baño para luego salir con la prenda puesta y la bata completamente abierta, exponiendo todo su cuerpo. Gakupo se volvió a acostar y Len lo acompañó, dandole caricias en el pecho mientras esperaban a Kaito. Cuando el azulado volvió, le dió la infusión a Kamui y se sentó junto a los otros dos.

-¿Saben que nos animaría? Ver Rocky Horror...siempre funciona- dijo Shion

-Ohh...siempre la quise ver pero se me olvida- comentó Kagamine

-Ooohhh OOOHHH, ¿Sabes que hay un ritual para los virgenes de Rocky Horror, no?-

-On no, Kaito...no es necesario- dijo el samurái sabiendo a qué se refería

-Sí es necesario, además estamos entre nosotros-

-¿Que ritual?- preguntó Len en real inocencia esta vez

-Hay muchos rituales ya que la película es bastante famosa y las cosas que hacen en cada lugar varían, pero mis rituales favoritos son, explotar un globo con otro virgen cuerpo a cuerpo, chupar una fruta de forma sexual y la tercera y mejor, fingir un orgasmo bien fuerte-

-No es gran cosa, elijo la tercera- dijo Len

-Ay no no, no es necesario, van a oír y pensar cualquier cosa- dijo Gakupo aún débil

-Podemos poner un cartel afuera diciendo que estamos viendo Rocky Horror, van a entender-

El veinteañero respiró profundo y dejó que Shion haga lo que quiera, no tenía las energías como para discutir ciertas cosas. Kaito buscó cartas, una revista y volvió a la habitación dejando el cartel en la puerta.

-Ok, todo listo- dijo poniendo el dvd en la televisión de Gaku- Cuando quieras Len-

-¿Podemos verla sin el ritual?- preguntó el veinteañero con vergüenza

-Ah, no es nada Gaku, no es como si nunca tuve un orgasmo- contestó el rubio

-¿Eh?-

-Tengo mis momentos a solas...- contestó apropósito

-¡Bueno ya! Quiero ver la película- dijo Kaito impaciente

El chico rió y se acostó con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitado, dejando salir pequeños sonidos. Segundos después, su voz comenzó a oírse. "Ah ¡Ah! Mmm sí...ah Aaahh".

-¡Más fuerteee!- gritó Shion

-¡Ah ah mmm así! ¡Sí! ¡AH! ¿¡Mas Kaito!?-

-Un poco más-

-Deus...- dijo Gakupo tapandose la cara

-¡AHHH SÍ! ASÍ MMMM AH AHHH AAHH-

Con un suave agudo se relajó y comenzó a reír junto a Shion, viendo lo rojo que se había puesto Kamui. Iniciaron "Rocky Horror Picture Show", la cual Kaito y Gakupo ya se sabían de memoria, pues es uno de los musicales más clásicos, y junto a la película, cantaban y hacían ciertos rituales, como en la parte donde Brad y Janet llegan a la mansión del Doctor y comienza a llover, usando la revista que trajo Shion para cubrirse, justo como los protagonistas. También bailar el "Time warp", el cual la misma historia te enseña a bailar, haciendo que los tres hombres salten de la cama a danzar. En la parte en donde Janet se vuelve loca y se acuesta con todas las personas de la mansión, Gakupo abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz de la izquierda y arrojó un condón a la pantalla gritando "¡Puta!" cumpiendo con una tradición que usualmente se hacían en los teatros.

-No sabía que tenías eso...¿Te andas revolcando con alguien?- preguntó Kaito para molestar

-No...salvo que te ofrezcas-

Len rió muy alto y Shion se sonrojó furiosamente.

Cerca del final, los tres se repartieron las cartas con una de las canciones y las barajaban hacia el piso cuando el Dr. Frank'n'furter lo decía.  
Una vez terminó, Kagamine estaba muy contento, queriendo aprender sobre más rituales y las canciones. También estaba feliz de haber visto a Tom Curry actuar del doctor que resultaba ser un travesti alienígena que andaba en lencería por todos lados, con lo cual se identificaba un poco.  
Gakupo por su parte, estaba exhausto. Se sentía mejor, pero los ataques de pánico siempre lo drenaban, y sumando el hecho que no durmió mucho y vió una película que requería gastar energía, estaba derrotado. Se durmió mientras los chicos ordenaban el poco desastre que hicieron, sintiendo como ellos se le unieron en la cama luego.

* * *

/Nuevo mensaje de grupo

(5:23 AM) Kaito:

"No somos re lindos?"  
/img0000381,jpg

(5:25) Miku:  
"Están durmiendo los tres juntos?"

(5:25) Rin:  
"Esa cucharita que le está haciendo Gaku a mi hermano se ve sospechosa...creo que se lo está apoyando (?)"

(5:25) Gumi:  
"Rin! No creo que Gakupo sea de esos...pero se lo imaginan?"

(5:26) Kaito:  
"Gumi?"

(5:26) Miku:  
"Ah si...nos olvidamos contarte que ella sabe..."

(5:27) Kaito:  
"MÁS GENTE EN LA TROPA"

(5:28) Gumi:  
"(o A o)/"

* * *

Con año nuevo en la mira, Len comenzó a inspeccionar sus trajes guardados, pensando en cual no usaba hace mucho, pero la realidad era que él era uno de los pocos en la casa que usaba todos sus atuendos todo el tiempo. Cerró el placard que usaba para guardar sus disfraces y resopló estresado. Abrió su ropero de todos los días y se quedó mirando a ver que se le ocurría, quizá inventar algo no estaría mal. Sus ojos se clavaron en una percha embolsada negra y un escalofrío lo hizo recordar. Tomó el objeto, lo apoyó en su cama y al abrir el cierre reveló el vestido negro de terciopelo que había mandado a hacer para Halloween. Tan hermoso y tan lleno de recuerdos extraños. Pasó su mano sobre la tela, admirando cada detalle de la prenda, la delicadeza del encaje y la hermosa rosa en el centro.

Rin entró a la habitación envuelta en una toalla, y vió a su hermano embobado por el vestido.

-Eyy ¿Qué haces?-

-Nada...buscaba algo para usar en Año nuevo..¿Tú de dónde vienes?-

-Estuve nadando un rato, mucho calor-

Len asintió y se volteó hacia la prenda , sintiendo un cosquilleo en el pecho.

-¿Y si lo uso de nuevo?-

-¿En verdad quieres?-preguntó su gemela asombrada

-Sí...pero no por algo especial. Esta vez quiero usarlo porque me gusta y ya, no necesito alguna excusa-

-Me parece muy bien. Tendríamos que ordenar la habitación- dijo Rin mirando el caos

Len asintió de nuevo y guardó la percha en su lugar. Los hermanos comenzaron a levantar papeles o ropa del piso, ordenaron cables, pusieron sus zapatos en sus lugares y barrieron o pasaron trapos según necesiten. Cuando el niño Kagamine comenzó a limpiar debajo de su cama, fue cuando se llevó una sorpresa muy linda. Había perdido la nota que Gakupo le había dado un tiempo atrás y eso lo había entristecido. El pequeño papel se lo había entregado Kamui cuando estuvo enfermo de la garganta y no podía hablar, y el mensaje decía "Gracias por preocuparte, te quiero" escrita en la caligrafía más hermosa que haya visto. El chico sonrió por tal recuerdo y dejó el pequeño papel sobre su escritorio para ver qué haría con él luego.

* * *

Estaba decidido, iba a impresionar a todos con su nuevo traje, pero sobretodo, a Len. Se sentía extraño pero creía que era lo mejor como para iniciar con el juego de atracción. Llamar la atención parecía ser un buen inicio.

Se miró al espejo de su habitación y respiró profundo, intentando no pensar en las cosas negativas que siempre se le venían a la cabeza cuando pensaba en el chico. Por una vez quería centrarse en sus sentimientos por él y solo eso, nada de complicaciones o "cosas malas/imposibles". Aceptar que le gustaba, que lo hacía sentir especial, bien y que quería más que solo la hermosa amistad que ya tenían. Era riesgoso, si, pero...¿Lastimaba a alguien con solo intentarlo? Probablemente a Len. AH NO. Nada de negatividad...pero era la verdad. Ahhhh otra vez. Culpa.

"Si sientes cosas buenas, no creo que algo malo suceda" se repetía a sí mismo, copiando aquellas palabras que Miku le dijo.

Suspiró y fue a la cocina por una porción de torta.

* * *

El 31 a la mañana fue caótico. Todos dando vueltas entre preparar las cosas para la noche o prepararse a sí mismos para verse bien durante la fiesta. Las chicas decoraban y arreglaban todo lo del salón, para luego organizar los horarios para servir la comida y poder ayudar a que Gakupo, Kiyoteru y Teto tengan la cena lista a tiempo. El resto organizaba lo que faltaba, fuegos artificiales, bebidas, ayudar a otros con sus trajes, etc.  
Len salió junto a Kaito a la florería a buscar los arreglos florales que habían encargado unos días atrás para decorar el salón y pérgola. Mientras esperaban todo, el rubio se puso a curiosear entre las distintas plantas, viendo un arbolito que le parecía conocido.

-Disculpa ¿De qué es esta planta?- le preguntó el chico a una vendedora

-Es un muérdago, tiene sus frutos y todo-

Len observó las ramitas por un rato, recordando lo que leyó en un libro sobre ella. Le pidió a la chica que agregue un pequeño ramo de muérdago al pedido y luego de pagar todo, ambos chicos salieron de vuelta a la mansión.  
De nuevo en casa, dejaron las flores a cargo de las chicas, salvo por el ramo que el joven Kagamine para él. Prosperidad, buenos augurios, salud y buena suerte, esos eran los significados originales de la plantita que los celtas le habían atribuído años atrás. Una vez en su habitación, dejó el muérdago sobre su escritorio y entró al baño a darse una ducha temprano así poder dejar el baño desocupado para cuando su hermana termine con los preparativos. Se vistió solo con su ropa interior y jugó un rato en la computadora mientras esperaba a que llegue la hora de cambiarse.  
Rin entró al cuarto con la cara roja del calor y por haber corrido de un lado al otro. Buscó un toallón y le dijo a Len que le prepare su ropa sobre la cama. Su hermano tomó la percha que claramente su gemela había dejado lista y la apoyó sobre su cama, haciendo lo mismo con su propio vestido. Mientras esperaba que Rin saliera del baño, Len comenzó a ponerse la lencería que había elegido para el vestido y se tiró a la cama abrumado por estar vistiéndose con esas ropas de nuevo. Su hermana salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse lentamente del cansancio, enviandole un mensaje a Miku en el proceso. Mientras Len se vestía, la diva llamó a la puerta, siendo atendida por la niña Kagamine.

-Hola- pronunció Hatsune tímida

-Hola Miku ¿Ya estás lista?-

-Ya casi, pero vine por tí-

Len la miró confundido y notó las manos de la chica escondiendo algo.

-Te traje las joyas de nuevo...- dijo Miku con miedo -Te quedaban preciosas junto al vestido y bueno...quería verte igual de hermoso-

El chico respiró profundo y sonrió al gesto de su amiga. Se giró para que ella le pueda poner el collar y se colocó los anillos y pulseras de diamantes que acompañaban, sin los guantes largos esta vez, por la temperatura afuera. Rin lo ayudó con el corset de nuevo y finalmente, los tres se sentaron a maquillarse y peinarse, terminando todo cerca de las 8:28 pm, quedándose en la habitación charlando así hacer tiempo hasta las 9.

A las 9 y minutos, el salón estuvo listo para su apertura, permitiendole a Gakupo, Kiyoteru y Teto ir a cambiarse al haber terminado con todo. Los vocaloids disfrutaban de la cena, charlando y bebiendo, algunos un poco inquietos con el horario por las ganas de querer festejar fuerte. Dos de las tres personas faltantes volvieron a tiempo para compartir la cena junto al resto, mientras Gakupo aún permanecía ausente. Kaito parecía emocionado por ver al veinteañero con su traje puesto, ya que no paraba de decir "Ahhh se está tardando mucho" una y otra vez. Shion logró contagiarle la impaciencia a Len, mirando el reloj de vez en cuando.

Cuando el postre fue servido a las 10:15 pm, fue cuando Kamui finalmente llegó al salón, dejando a todos deslumbrados por como se veía. El vestía un Zoroye de Samurái tradicional, la parte de arriba negra y los pantalones (hakama) grises acompañado por un saco ligero (Haori), muy largo y negro, con un estampado de pétalos de sakura al final de las mangas y la parte de atrás. El cabello del hombre estaba suelto y tenía unos hermosos bucles que se veían naturales. Caminó lentamente por el salón, arrastrando el Haori detrás de él como si fuese la cola de un vestido de novia. Kaito fue el primero en levantarse y abrazarlo animadamente para llenarlo de halagos sobre cómo se veía, mientras el resto le daba la bienvenida y lo invitaban a sentarse con todos. Len se puso de pie y caminó hacia el Samurái, mirándolo a los ojos y notando el delineado rojo que tenía en el párpado de arriba, haciendo que su piel se viese más blanca que de costumbre y adornando esos bellos azules.

-Que hermoso Len, es maravilloso que hayas decidido usar el vestido de nuevo, se te ve precioso- cumplimentó Kamui al chico

-Tu estás...muy apuesto, no pensé que te vería de samurái tradicional algun día...es...estás m-muy lindo- contestó Kagamine -Ven, acompañanos con el postre-

El hombre sonrió y se sentó junto a los otros, tomando una porción de torta de chocolate amargo con licor de café y crema suave que él mismo preparó. Miku le sirvió Sake a todos los que querían y brindaron como tradición de la bebida, para luego seguir con las charlas.

Los tragos comenzaron a aparecer en el medio del Sake y Sidra. Algunos de Vodka, otros de Ron y otros que nadie estaba seguro de que eran pero eran ricos. Los mayores eran los que más tomaban por obvias razones, pero algunos de los jóvenes tomaban moderadamente para acompañar, salvo Rin, ella quería ponerse borracha.

Para las 11:45, algunos ya estaban un poco "muy felices" y otros seguían comiendo cosas dulces y charlando, como Gakupo, quién no se alejaba de nada que contenga chocolate, bebiendo sake por el contraste de sabores.

A las 11:58 Luka y Gumi comenzaron a repartir copas de Champagne a todos para brindar luego de la cuenta regresiva. Todos se pusieron en una ronda esperando por la suya y aguardaban ansiosos por los últimos 10 segundos. Alzaron sus copas al aire y gritaron todos juntos "¡Feliz año nuevo!", brindando y saludandose entre sí, viendo como Piko y Kiyoteru corrían al balcón de la casa para encender fuegos artificiales.

Gakupo bebió de su copa rápidamente y se acercó a Len con rapidez, tirando al joven de su brazo y diciéndole "Acompañame" mientras comenzaba a correr. "¡Hey, espera!" dijo Kagamine dejándose llevar por el mayor, levantando su vestido con la otra mano para poder correr como Kamui. El joven observaba al otro desde atrás, como el saco largo fluía al correr como su cabello, la pequeña risa del samurái y su mano sujetando fuertemente la suya. Gakupo los llevó hasta la pérgola, donde fue hacia la parte de atrás para observar las luces que decoraban el cielo. Len se sentó junto al mayor y sonrió al darse cuenta que sólo quería disfrutar de la vista, observando la expresión maravillada de él. Gaku volteó hacia el chico que estaba junto a él y la vergüenza lo inundó.

-Lo siento...Querías quedarte con el resto ¿no?-

-Está bien, me gustan los fuegos artificiales también-

Estaba casi seguro que era la cantidad de alcohol que consumió hasta el momento lo que lo hizo sentir calor en las mejillas del hombre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón, Rin reunió a sus compañeros de secreto diciéndoles que Gakupo se había llevado a Len con él, lo cual puso emocionada a Miku, llevando a los cuatro a una habitación en el segundo piso que daba a todo el jardín.

-Allí están- apuntó Gumi

Vieron al par charlando mientras miraban al cielo.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el mayor notando algo debajo de la falda de Len

-Oh...es- el rubio desenganchó el ramito y lo puso sobre su regazo- Es un muérdago real, lo tengo como amuleto de buena suerte y salud para empezar bien el año. Según los celtas tenían propiedades medicinales y ahuyentaban malos augurios...así que...si...amuleto- contestó jugando con las hojas

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Claro...-

* * *

Miku y Rin observaban a traves de la ventana sin pestañear un segundo, mientras Kaito rezaba por lo bajo siendo tranquilizado por Gumi. Los nervios estaban carcomiendo a Shion y las tres trataban de no reir, ya que sentían lo mismo que él.

-Mmmmm carajoooo- dijo Rin

Gakupo inspeccionó la planta por un minuto, llevando sus dedos sobre las hojas y los frutos en silencio. Suspiró y llevó sus ojos a sus pies, sonriendo un poco de la timidez que lo inundó. Ambos permanecieron callados mientras las explosiones de colores no cesaban a su alrededor. Kamui miró a Kagamine con el corazón agitado y le sonrió, apartando su mirada rápidamente.

* * *

-Mierda, mierda mierdaaaa- dijo Miku

-Me voy a desmayar- agregó Kaito mientras se abanicaba

-Hagan algo maldita sea- comentó Rin con algo de furia

Gumi reía entendiendo cuánto tiempo estuvieron siguiendo la historia de esos dos, y también sentía las ganas de gritar.

-Ay deus ayuda a estos bobos- rezaba Shion

* * *

-Sabes...- dijo Gakupo después de un buen rato de silencio -No puedo evitar pensar que te debo algo-

Len lo miró confundido. Kamui temblaba un poco y sus mejillas estaban rosas. Con un suspiro tierno, Gaku elevó su brazo entre los dos con el muérdago en su mano, mirando al chico con ojos llenos de dudas y probablemente miedos. Kagamine sintió electricidad correr por su cuerpo, helándose en el lugar sin palabras. El mayor pasó saliva esperando a que se burle de él o que lo rechace, algo, pero el chico solo lo observaba.

* * *

-Ay la puta, ay ay madre santa- dijo Miku llevándose una mano a la boca mientras miraba fijamente todo

Kaito tomó la mano de Gumi fuertemente y bebió un trago de la botella que llevó con él. Rin estaba en silencio con los nervios de punta.

* * *

Len lo miró fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa le preguntó "¿Seguro?", la cual Gakupo respondió asintiendo suavemente. El adolescente se acomodó en su lugar y suspiró, sintiendo la otra mano del mayor deslizarse por su mejilla lentamente. El hombre se fue acercando al chico despacio, con sus ojos conectados hasta estar milímetros de él. El hombre se detuvo por un segundo para morder sus labios con ansiedad, mientras el rubio lo miraba dulcemente. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, rozando sus labios antes de besarse lentamente, juntando sus cuerpos de a poco. Gaku bajó su brazo para abrazar a Len, quien llevó sus manos a los hombros del mayor, deslizandolas hacia las mejillas de este. Se besaron tiernamente, saboreando el Champagne y el azúcar en sus labios, profundizando la unión lentamente para luego separarse con los sentimientos completamente florecidos. Se miraron por unos segundos, sonrieron y juntaron sus labios de nuevo, besándose suavemente con la hermosa noche llena de luces.

* * *

Miku dió un grito ahogado para no hacer tanto ruido, Kaito comenzó a saltar de la emoción y riendo como loco junto a Gumi quién no podía creer lo que veía. Rin por su parte comenzó a llorar de la emoción, repitiendo una y otra vez "Oh por deus, mi hermanito". Los tres abrazaron a la rubia y felizmente volvieron a la fiesta en el piso de abajo corriendo desaforadamente. Una vez de vuelta, todos notaron el llanto feliz de la niña Kagamine y creyendo que ya estaba borracha, la dejaron ser.  
Unos minutos después, cuando las luces se apagaron y la música se puso al máximo, Gakupo y Len volvieron, uniendose a la diversión. El joven vió a su hermana riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo desde lejos y corrió hacia ella preocupado.

-Ey...¿Bebiste mucho?-

-No tarado, te ví. Carajo fue hermoso-

Su gemelo sonrió y la abrazó. Ella es un desastre, pero su desastre de hermana.

Kaito por su parte corrió hacia el samurái y le dió una copa de Champagne, diciéndole que tenían que celebrar, para luego arrastrarlo con él a la pista de baile, bebiendo más cosas. Los vocaloids bailaban sin parar mientras los vasos se iban pasando entre todos, mezclando los sabores. Para las 2:30 la mayoría estaba ebrio, incluyendo a Gakupo que nunca lo había hecho frente a todos. Todos reían como a uno se le trababa la lengua más que a otros, bailaban sin parar y bebían al mismo tiempo. Cantaban, gritaban y hablaban en voz alta.  
Tuvieron una pausa de canciones lentas para poder descansar un rato, en el cual Gakupo invitó a Len a bailar junto a él. El joven rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus manos y el samurái llevó sus manos a la cintura del chico, mirándolo con ternura. El joven Kagamine rió apenado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, mientras danzaban de un lado a otro. Len pudo oír los cumplidos que Gakupo le daba y estaba casi seguro que su cara estaba roja, suerte que todo estaba oscuro. Los minutos pasaban y el par seguía allí, siendo los unicos en la pista en ese momento, agregando más magia a la noche.

Cuando la música energética volvió, los hombres siguieron bailando juntos con el resto de las personas, tomados de la mano. Cerca de las 6:47 am, Gaku comenzó a bostezar, pues él estuvo trabajando en la fiesta desde temprano.

-Llev- llevalo a dhormirrr- le dijo Kaito muy borracho

-Nhaaa, aún pued -hipo- ¡aún puedo seguir!- contestó el veinteañero en el mismo estado

Len rió y entrelazó su mano con la de Kamui, tirándolo un poco para que lo acompañe a su habitación. Una vez allí, Kagamine lo sentó en la gran cama de la habitación y le pidió que durmiera.

-No ssin un...beso de buenas nochesss- pidió Gaku sonriente

Len se acercó al hombre y lo besó en la frente, riendo de lo tierno y divertido que se veía embriagado.

-No mme hagas...¡eso! Que malo eres con...migo. Bésame de verdaaad, por- hipo -por favooorr -

El chico mordió sus labios y besó al mayor, quién se acostó abrazando al joven sin separar la unión de sus bocas. Len sonrió y comenzó a besar el cuello del hombre, abriendo el escote del Dougi (camisa) para bajar por su pecho con besos suaves. Gakupo suspiró y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del adolescente recorrer su piel, generando una sensación placentera. Con malicia, Kagamine besó apasionadamente a Kamui, llevando sus manos al Hakama (pantalón) para deshacer los nudos. Volvió a mimar la piel del veinteañero con sus labios llegando al borde de la prenda inferior, levantando la mirada para provocar al samurái. O no. Gakupo cayó profundamente dormido luego de relajarse tanto, dejando a Len un poco excitado pero observándolo con ternura. El rubió arropó al hombre con las sábanas y apagó las luces de la habitación, dejando a Kamui tener su merecido descanso.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor 2:** /llorando como desgraciado/ AL FIN SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIERDA  
13 motherfucking capitulos se tomaron para llegar a esto... **13.** Coincidencia? NO LO CREO. (en realidad si...no tenía planeado que sea justo en este numero)

Que buena manera de empezar el año carajoooooo, gracias por leer y esperen el proximo cap!


	14. Reintento

**Notas de autor:** Hola! Brownie reportando despues de una gran ausencia. Perdón por no haber podido publicar una actualización antes, estuve con una Anemia bastante fuerte la cual me postraba en la cama. Apenas me despertaba para comer o ir al baño y tenía cero energías para otras cosas. Además de eso, tambien se me rompió la pantalla de la pc y aún no pude reemplazarla, lo que atrazó todo 300 años mas. Por suerte escribo en Google Docs y se me guarda todo en Drive por lo que mi progreso no se vio afectado, pero editar desde el celular me llevó otro milenio mas.

Las buenas noticias es que ya estoy mejor y de vuelta, con un regalito para ustedes! Al fin pude dibujar y terminar algo sobre este fic, especificamente sobre el cap 9 (maldito cap). Les dejo los links a Instagram y Tumblr.(copien y cambien los **( / )** por un punto)

Tumblr: browniebbunnyart(/)tumblr(/)com/post/170239937006/waltz-gakupo-and-len-dancing-in-a-halloween#notes

Instagram(/)com/p/BegxsDvnM2r/?taken-by=browniebbunny

Muchas gracias a mis lectores de Amor-Yaoi y FF net que me dejan comentarios (incluso las amenazas de muerte por no actualizar *shoro*) y darme las fuerzas y paciencia para seguir con esto.

Disfruten!

* * *

Abrió los ojos de forma confundida, sintiendo un gusto amargo en su lengua. No estaba seguro cuando y como llegó a su habitación pero de lo que sí no había dudas es que necesitaba una ducha para empezar el día. Una vez listo, se fijó la hora, la cual marcaba 11:30 am y decidió bajar por un desayuno.

Encontró a Kaito sobre el sillón riendo con Piko, quienes aún seguían disfrazados y estaban un poco aburridos.

-Buenos días...¿No durmieron?-

-Nope...se nos pasó la hora hablando y ayudando con la limpieza-

-Oh...¿Desayunaron?-

-Si- respondió Piko animado desde su lugar

Gakupo sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse un té de manzanilla, sin saber que estaba siendo seguido por Shion. Puso a calentar agua y preparó pan para tostadas mientras el azulado lo observaba con impaciencia. Kamui levantó la mirada para ver al joven y preguntarle porque lo miraba tanto.

-Tienes una voz de resaca muy sexy ¿Sabías?- dijo Kaito de forma pícara

El veinteañero rió y trató de no hablar de la vergüenza. El alcohol había provocado que su voz sea un poco más profunda que de costumbre, algo que pasaba como efecto secundario temporal por haber tomado tanto. Gakupo resopló resignado y preparó su desayuno, sentandose en la mesa de la cocina junto a Kaito.

-Al final te gustó usar tu traje de Sakura-

-Siii, aunque parezco policía- contestó el azulado riendo

Conversaron con las energías bajas. Si bien Kamui no tenía signos de resaca más que solo el temporal cambio de sus cuerdas vocales, aún podía sentir el cansancio, sobretodo estando con Shion que no había dormido de puro rebelde.

Ambos oyeron a los gemelos entrar a la casa a los gritos desde el jardín y se asomaron a ver que pasaba. Rin estaba completamente mojada en la salida al patio y Len estaba riendo a carcajadas en el piso del living. Piko se acercó a la chica para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero ella estaba muy enojada como para concentrarse en contestar, planeando el posible asesinato de su hermano (figurativamente claro).

-Buenos días Gaku- pronunció el rubio contento

-B-buenos días...Len- contestó el mayor desde atrás de Kaito

En un segundo Gakupo recordó la situación de la pérgola y el muérdago, muriendose de vergüenza por las cosas que hizo estando ebrio y sintiendo que actuó como un desesperado. El samurái miraba el piso tratando de evitar ponerse extremadamente nervioso pero sus mejillas rojas y el temblor de sus manos lo delataban completamente. Tampoco ayudaba que de repente todas las miradas se enfocaron en él. Len asimiló por qué la actitud del otro y se acercó al mayor, pidiendo que lo acompañe afuera para tener una pequeña charla juntos. El joven llevó al hombre hacia el jardín con miedo que su hermana intente algo, pero Rin lo dejó pasar tranquilamente al ver que estaba siendo acompañado por su príncipe, quién parecía no pestañear un segundo. Una vez cerca de la piscina y debajo ese ardiente sol de verano, Kagamine miró al veinteañero a los ojos y suspiró.

-Uhm, bueno...supongo que no te sientes cómodo después de lo de ayer...- habló Len evitando pronunciar ciertas palabras -solo...finjamos que no pasó nada. Nadie sabe ni vió algo así que será fácil. Tranquilo-

-N-no es eso...es que...yo...es decir...ehm- balbuceaba Gakupo muy inquieto -Lo siento, n-no quería...es decir...no era mi intención ser tan-

-Shh, está bien, no fue nada malo, relájate. No pasó nada ¿ok? Solo salimos a ver fuegos artificiales y ya- contestó el chico tratando de calmar al otro -Entremos y piensa en otras cosas-

-C-claro...¿Tienes hambre?- dijo el mayor muy rápido

-Un poco...-

-Ok-

Kamui caminó hacia la casa en una marcha algo apurada, para luego dirigirse derecho a la cocina sin parar por un segundo. El rubio se preocupó al ver el paso robotizado del otro y se miró con su hermana extrañado, la cual acompañó a su gemelo a ver el insólito comportamiento de Gakupo.

Con huevos, harina, manteca, leche y una sartén, el samurái comenzó a preparar algo de forma nerviosa, batiendo los ingredientes con los ojos fijos al infinito, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se movía rápido y con una expresión plana que daba algo de miedo, pero del tipo que angustia por no saber porqué tan repentino el cambio de humor. Kaito se unió con los rubios a ver lo que sucedía y quedó igual de impactado que ellos, confundido por no haber visto nunca a Gakupo tan inquieto. Kamui volcó la mezcla sobre la sartén caliente con un cucharón y esperaba a que se doren de ambos lados de igual forma. El mayor puso todo en un plato, sirvió jugo de manzana en un vaso y presentó los Hotcakes mas tiernos del universo, preparados de la forma más perturbante jamás vista. El hombre dejó todo sobre la mesada del medio donde estaban parados los tres espectadores y comenzó a dar golpecitos a la superficie con los dedos, denotando un pico de stress en él.

-Gracias...no tenías que molestarte- dijo Len con una voz suave

Kamui pestañeó un par de veces y salió de la cocina con la misma marcha acelerada que usó para entrar a la habitación momentos atrás, repitiendo "lo siento" una y otra vez. Los tres oyeron al otro subir las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de su habitación audiblemente.

-Creo que rompí a Gaku...- pronunció el rubio

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kaito

-Creo que se acordó de...algo-

-¿El beso?-

-Tu...espera...¿Lo?-

-Lo vi todo-

-Carajo, mierda...aahh- dijo el chico golpeando la mesada

* * *

Entró a su habitación y se tiró a la cama de cara, gritando frustradamente contra el colchón de esta. Era un desgraciado. Usó el amuleto de Len como excusa para poder besarlo, sabiendo que el chico no se opondría realmente, convirtiéndolo en un aprovechado de mierda. Si iba a besar al chico quería que sea de otra forma, no medio borracho y con una trampa.

En realidad, había preguntado antes de hacer cualquier cosa, y Len había aceptado. Además fue casi mágico unir sus labios bajo el cielo decorado por luces de colores, en Año nuevo, a minutos del comienzo de este. Pero...¡AH! El hizo todo lo mejor que pudo ¿Por qué su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz? No estuvo completamente borracho, apenas había bebido para ese momento. Preguntó antes de actuar y no se movió hasta que Len demostró estar cómodo. No se besaron solo una vez, ni tampoco dos, se unieron varias veces, se abrazaron en el proceso y sonreían el uno al otro casi sin ganas de soltarse. Todo parecía perfecto entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal si fue tan bueno?

El samurái se revolcó en su cama gruñendo exasperadamente en el proceso. Nunca se había sentido tan harto de sí mismo. Estaba enamorado y quería hacer algo al respecto, no era justo que su mente y ansiedad lo jodan tanto por eso. Quería besar, acariciar, abrazar, compartir momentos juntos, decirle cumplidos, halagos, cosas dulces, hacerle mimos, hablar a solas, cuidarlo...AAAAHHH tantas cosas.

* * *

Los días pasaban y la presencia de Kamui en la casa se volvía cada vez menor. Apenas salía de su habitación y cuando lo hacía era por momentos cortos o cosas específicas.

Len y Kaito decidieron no molestarlo, luego del ataque extraño que tuvo no supieron cómo reaccionar y quizá era mejor dejarlo que se calme solo por un tiempo.

Los dos comenzaron a ensayar la canción que Len había escrito tiempo atrás, agregando arreglos en el bajo ya que Kaito tocaba ese instrumento. Las voces mejoraban pero aún faltaba agregar a Gakupo y su guitarra, armonizaciones y demás. De a poco, Kagamine dejó de cantar la letra con cólera, mas bien lo hacía con melancolía y vergüenza, no era como que seguía enojado con sus amigos. Kaito había perdido la vergüenza del supuesto triángulo amoroso en la canción, pero no sabía cómo cantarla realmente o qué actitud poner.

Una semana después, Kamui comenzó a aparecer más. Hablaba poco y siempre con vergüenza o nervios. Len trataba de ser delicado con lo que decía, cosa que lo entristecía un poco.

El chico creyó finalmente haber encontrado ese momento perfecto para poder avanzar más, y con el beso pensó que ya no habrían mas excusas, que todo sería más fácil. Se sentía triste, quizá Gakupo se había sentido juguetón esa noche después de haber tomado y se ilusionó para nada, quizás él estaba buscando una aventura y nada más o tal vez, pensaba en alguien más. La esperanza de que todo comience de una buena vez se había disuelto tan pronto el mayor no pudo verlo a los ojos.

Len habló con Kaito sabiendo que el azulado posiblemente sabría más al respecto, pero solo lo encontró igual de perdido que a él. Ambos charlaban en la cocina sin entender la razón de tal cambio en el hombre, recibiendo a Rin en el proceso, quien trataba de animar a su hermano.

-Te dijo que no fue el beso lo que lo tenía nervioso, relájate- pronunció la chica dándole caricias en la espalda

-No puedo, es mucha coincidencia que apenas me viera se haya puesto así de pálido-

-¿Y si en realidad simplemente no sabe como reaccionar?- comentó Kaito -Sabes que no besó mucha gente en su vida y quizás sólo esta confundido-

-Se siente culpable- dijo Miku entrando a la habitación -Estoy casi segura de eso-

-Eso es muy posible- agregó Gumi caminando detrás de la diva

-¿Todos ustedes saben?- preguntó el chico sorprendido

-Si y estamos igual de desconcertados que tú- contestó su hermana

-Tienes que charlar con él...a solas- comentó Gumi pensativa- Invitalo a caminar, o a un café-

-¿Y qué le diría?-

-Preguntale si esta todo bien, o si necesita ayuda...no lo sé- dijo su gemela

-No, solo dile que estás preocupado y que lo necesitamos en la banda, eso sería más casual- comentó Kaito

-Suena algo desinteresado...invitalo a dar una vuelta al lago del parque y pregúntale si está todo bien, si hay algo que aún lo moleste y luego dile que estás preocupado. Caminar siempre ayuda a la gente a hablar- dijo Miku apoyándose sobre la mesa con un codo

-¿Técnicamente sería una cita?- cuestionó Len un poco sonrojado

-No realmente...pero si tu quieres...- contestó Gumi buscando algo para comer

El joven Kagamine suspiró y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa pensando en como iba a hacer todo eso si Gakupo apenas le hablaba.

Estaba agradecido que sus amigos lo apoyaran en un momento tan raro como ése, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal que probablemente Kamui este sólo en su habitación pasando por lo mismo.

* * *

Era horrible. Tener que estar encerrado casi todo el día por culpa de sus ataques que habían aumentado tanto. No quería que sus amigos lo viesen y se asusten o le tengan lástima. Gakupo se la pasaba durmiendo, componiendo, jugando, y a veces se otorgaba un poco de placer para poder relajarse, pero no parecía surtir mucho efecto después de una semana y media (o más) peleando contra la ansiedad de esa forma. Ordenaba su habitación constantemente, salía para cocinar, entrenar o buscar algo, y hablaba lo justo y necesario para no sentir la presión de tener que explicar porqué estaba tan ausente.

A la mitad de la segunda semana, mientras limpiaba su habitación como las otras incontables veces que lo hizo, halló el amuleto de Len debajo de su cama, sin comprender como se le había pasado las otras veces. La ramita estaba casi totalmente seca, sus frutos arrugados y se podía apreciar la fragilidad de la planta sobre sus manos. El Samurái no pudo evitar sonreír al objeto, suspirando y sentándose en su cama para apreciarlo mejor. Buena suerte, salud y prosperidad ¿Huh? ¿Y por qué mientras estuvo escondido en su cuarto sólo sintió estar desgraciado? Quizá surtía efecto únicamente al dueño original, significando que tendría que devolverlo. Lo dejó sobre su mesa de luz del lado izquierdo y siguió con la limpieza. Luego tocó la guitarra un rato, anotando un par de cosas en el proceso.

No entendía porque, pero sentía como si el muérdago tuviese ojitos y lo estuviesen mirando fijo todo el tiempo. Trataba de distraerse con otras cosas pero el ramito parecía atormentarlo sin siquiera estar vivo. Daba vueltas en su habitación tratando de encontrar una excusa para seguir encerrado pero comenzaba a sentir la presión aumentando. Resopló resignado, agarró el amuleto y lo guardó en su bolsillo, saliendo de su habitación en busca de Kagamine.

Caminó por los pasillos del primer piso en busca de alguna señal que le diga que el joven estaba en su habitación o cerca. Nada. Bajó las escaleras y no halló absolutamente a nadie, lo que era muy extraño. Mordió sus labios de los nervios y respiró profundamente para darse fuerzas. Salió al jardín y caminó por el sendero que atravesaba el pasto, llegando hasta el fondo de este donde se encontraba la pérgola, sin poder encontrar un alma. Entró a la casa de nuevo y se dirigió al subsuelo donde estaban las salas de ensayo y salas de juegos, sin tener suerte de nuevo. Subió un par de escalones resignado y de inmediato oyó la puerta del frente abrirse, observando a los vocaloids entrar uno por uno mientras hablaban entre todos.

-¡Gakupo!- pronunció Miku acercándose a él de forma animada

Ella lo saludó, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el veinteañero, quién jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente. Uno por uno lo saludaban y subían las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones o iban a los sillones del living, llenando la casa de barullo de nuevo.

Len fue el último en acercarse a él, sonriéndole y deseandole unas buenas tardes. La buena energía del chico calmó levemente al samurái, contestandole de forma dulce. El rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras junto a su hermana cuando Kamui lo detuvo.

-L-Len...¿Podríamos hablar un segundo?-

-Claro-

-A solas...-

-Bueno-

El chico siguió al mayor hacia el jardín, el cual estaba hermosamente decorado por el atardecer naranja pastel de un día de verano a las 6:38 pm. Una vez en la edificación redonda del fondo, Gakupo suspiró y dió una media vuelta para poder ver a Len cara a cara. Kagamine tenía una expresión suave y expectante a lo que Kamui quisiese decir, mientras el mayor trataba de encontrar la poca paz interior que tenía para poder enfrentar el momento. Gaku metió su mano en el bolsillo y reveló el muérdago seco hacia Len.

-Lo encontré en mi habitación y bueno...quiero devolvértelo-

Len sonrió.

-No es necesario, ya está seca, puedes tirarla-

-Oh- pronunció el samurái con un poco de decepción -Pensé que como era un amuleto...quizá lo querías de vuelta-

-Fue un amuleto, pero es una planta mas que nada, y con el tiempo se marchitan...-

Gakupo asintió lentamente sin quitar los ojos de las hojas en sus manos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Len le dió las gracias por la consideración y se giró sobre sí mismo.

-¡Espera!- llamó Kamui para detenerlo

Kagamine volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y pudo apreciar los nervios del adulto apoderarse de él.

-¿Si?-

-Yo...-

Gakupo llevó su mirada a sus manos, cayendo en un silencio que no estaba seguro de romper, pero el chico que tenía enfrente esperaba por él tan pacientemente que decidió arriesgarse y al menos perder en el intento.

-¿Gaku?-

-Antes de tirarla...me gustaría...-

-¿Hm?-

-Me gustaría darle un último uso-

Len vió fijamente los ojos azules que se clavaron en él y pudo percibir lo mismo que vió en año nuevo. Dudas y miedos.

-Hazlo. Estoy aquí- pronuncio dulcemente el joven

Kamui titubeó por un segundo en su lugar y luego dió unos pasos para acercarse al rubio. Posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kagamine y lo besó con todas las ganas acumuladas que tenía de hace días. Sus labios se juntaban con desespero, pasión y hambre de amor. Sus manos recorrían sus cuellos, cinturas o espalda, apretándose fuertemente. Gakupo avanzó hacia Len lentamente, llevándolo hacia una columna de la pérgola sin dejar de besarlo, acorralando al chico contra ésta. La espalda del joven chocó contra la superficie, haciéndolo sentir un calor extraño en él, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello del hombre. Al separar sus labios, ambos respiraban agitadamente y mantenían sus ojos cerrados, pegando sus frentes y permaneciendo cerca. Ambos sonrieron en silencio, aferrándose al momento.

Un shock frío inundó a Kamui por dentro, convirtiéndose lentamente en temblores y sensación de desmayo. ¿Por qué justo ahora? "Lo siento, debo volver a mi habitación" pronunció muy nervioso, respirando cada vez más agitado y débil. Gakupo comenzó a correr, dejando caer el muerdago en el camino, preocupando a Len al instante, haciendo que el chico lo persiguiera al notar que algo andaba muy mal. "¡Gakupo! ¡Hey!" gritaba el chico para intentar detener al otro, trotando detrás de él. Kamui ya no veía nada, su vista estaba completamente negra y corría hacia su habitación usando su memoria, sintiendo sus piernas apenas responder. Al abrir la puerta cayó al piso y resistió las ganas de gritar, apenas podía respirar y todo su cuerpo parecía apagarse de a poco, entrando en un estado de desesperación y miedo absolutos. Len llegó detrás de él unos segundos después, encontrando al mayor en el suelo, sumamente pálido, respirando mal y sin fuerzas. Cerró la puerta ya que estaba seguro que Gaku no quería ser visto. Haciendo mucho esfuerzo logró levantarlo del piso y acostarlo en su cama y se sentó junto a él muy asustado.

-Soy yo, hey, mírame- dijo el chico colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas blancas del hombre

-No...veo. Negro-

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿Aire?-

-Dulce...tercer cajón- dijo apuntando a su mesita de luz de la derecha

Len asintió y se apuró en buscar lo que pidió, agarrando el único caramelo que había allí. Lo abrió y se lo dió a Kamui, volviendo junto a él para abrazarlo. Tan pronto Gakupo sintió ese gentil tacto, comenzó a llorar nerviosamente, en el medio de un colapso mental muy fuerte.

-Lo siento...- pronunció entre sollozos

-No, ¡ey!, no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo apretándolo más entre sus brazos

-Si...porque soy débil e inútil-

-No digas eso, eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco. Seguro estuviste lidiando con todo esto solo hace mucho tiempo y sólo alguien fuerte podría hacerlo- le susurró

-Lo siento...-

-Tranquilo, respira, estoy aquí para ayudarte-

Quedaron en silencio. Len acariciaba a Gakupo tiernamente, calmando al hombre de a poco. Estaba sorprendido que nunca se haya dado cuenta que el mayor sufría de pánico, que por eso era tan cuidadoso y actuaba algo nervioso siempre. El ejercicio para distenderse, los dulces para ayudar a que la presión de la sangre no baje tanto, los pequeños miedos, todo encajaba ahora. Kamui siempre le había parecido increíble, pero con esto ya era inalcanzable. Ser capaz de encargarse de su propio estado mental era riesgoso, sobretodo en secreto sin que nadie lo ayude.

Un rato después, el samurái se encontraba relajado, totalmente drenado de energía y recostado sobre un hombro del rubio que lo acompañaba. Len no dejaba de hacerle mimos y le daba besos en la frente como si fuese un pequeño niño. El sueño lo iba conquistando, pestañeando lentamente con ojos irritados y mejillas ya apenas húmedas.

-Te dejaré descansar- le dijo el chico deslizandose suavemente fuera de la cama

-No te vayas, por favor- pidió el hombre -quédate-

-Bueno, pero tendré que usar una remera tuya como pijama-

Gakupo sonrió levemente y asintió, llenando a Len de felicidad por verlo mejor. Se acercó al placard para poder elegir una remera y tomó una de color violeta lisa para hacer juego con la cabellera del príncipe. Se cambió frente a él y gateó sobre la cama hasta acostarse al lado del mayor, arropando a ambos con las sábanas.

-¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?- cuestionó Kagamine

Kamui sonrió de nuevo y le dijo que sí, permitiendo al chico acomodarse frente a él. Len se acercó despacio y juntó sus labios con los de Gakupo lo más tierno posible, deseandole un buen descanso. Se abrazaron y suspiraron en unísono.

-Gracias-

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ahhhh... no quiero ser aguafiestas pero creo que a este Fic le quedan pocos capitulos. Me encanta escribirlo pero el conflicto ya se esta cerrando lo que implicaría el final. Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una parte 2, con un conflicto nuevo y mas VanaN'Ice. Tambien me encantaria hacer un fic de one-shots, es decir, cada capitulo es una historia nueva, de GakuLen.

Gracias por leer y me gustaria que me dejen mas comentarios (sobretodo los lectores fantasmas...si, los veo) y opiniones!

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
